


Blood Test Required

by fallingoverfeelz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, pack bitch fic, sex kittens isaac and stiles, sorry i just wanted everyone to fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 84,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingoverfeelz/pseuds/fallingoverfeelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Alpha CEO's are getting on Derek's back and he has no clue what to do to appease them. Luckily Peter has a solution- a solution which inevitably draws in college student Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I really just wanted Packbitch!Stiles and Isaac somehow just jumped on that train too. The actual pack-bitching comes in later chapters, the small amount of plot there is is set up in the first chappy.   
> I'M SORRY I KNOW.   
> anyway please comment and review and critique or whatever! Thanks guys!

“You’re stressing again.”

Derek rose from where his head was smashed on the desk, eyes locking with the menacing gaze of his sister’s.

_Fucking Laura_.

He wanted to ignore her- wanted to ignore her so bad, but she had an incessantly annoying way of still existing when he didn’t want her to. He lowered his head back to the desk to wallow in his despair, desperately trying to will the woman standing in front of him into a parallel universe. Or, better yet, will himself into a world where he didn’t make the horrible decision to take the helm of his family’s business.

“C’mon Der-bear, cheer up.”

Derek rolled his eyes even thought she couldn’t see them. It was an eye-roll of epic proportions, probably one of his best, and he willed her to at least _feel_ how intense it was. He heard her steps coming closer to her desk and he clenched his teeth.

“Do you need me to make a little call for you like I did last time?” She asked. Derek could hear the evil seeping from her tone. The last time he had agreed to let her help him relax he found an inebriated prostitute in his office that had knocked over everything on his desk.

“Fuck you,” he muttered, voice muffled by the cherry oak.

“Now see little bro, that’s called _incest_ , and I’m not entirely into that. But I could find someone that looks like me if it helps.”

Derek groaned and raised his head to take in her appearance. She had done her hair nicely today, soft, loose curls that danced around her shoulder. She wore that tight red blouse that was supposed to show off some of her best attributes, and a knee length black pencil skirt. She had a smirk that could rival the Cheshire Cat on her lips, chocolate eyes twinkling.

“Still trying to get the new intern’s dick I see.” Derek stated, face stoic as he tried to rile her up. He should’ve known better than to expect an immediate reaction- through their entire life Laura had been working on her bitch routine, and she had it down pat by now.

“At least I’m getting dick, Derek. C’mon, you’re _gay_ , aren’t you supposed to be bending over every boy you see?”

“Now you’re stereotyping.”

“Stereotypes exist for people to live up to them! And Derek I gotta say you’re doing a horrible job for the gay community.”

Derek scowled.

There were three light knocks at the door. “Did I hear someone speaking of bending over boys?”

Derek and Laura groaned in unison as they watched Peter waltz in slyly from his position by the door. He gave a lecherous smile, shooting a glance at both of them.

“Are you not happy to see me?” He asked in faux-hurt. “And here I thought I was making your day.”

“Your creepy ass knows better than that.” Laura stated frankly. Peter pouted, stormy eyes twinkling.

“Is that any way to talk to your favorite uncle, Laura? You know, I changed your diapers, you should really be more grateful.”

“Yeah and you probably got off on it you sick bast-”

“What do you want, Peter.” Derek said it more as a statement than a question, effectively cutting off Laura with a glare. She rolled her eyes. Peter smiled and sat on the edge of the desk, turned to Derek.

“Well, your most trusted financial advisor is here to say that quarterly reports are due soon, and the Alpha’s from the board want to come in and check in on how everything is running with the Hale’s.”

“You mean they’re gonna try to make Derek their bitch again?” Laura asked, lips twisted into an annoyed snarl.

“Oh, well, I would have never put it in such crude terms,” Peter said, an evil glint in his eyes. “But yes. They’re coming to try and… bend you over, so to say.”

Derek sighed. He had inherited Haltech Industries from his parents- they ran a successful business of supplying specialized computer components, software, hardware and a few other items to export to various factories across the nation and even some global. His father had built the business from the ground up, started as a computer programmer and eventually began a business in trading, mixing his two passions to create Haltech in 1957. Since then it had grown an incredible amount and continued to thrive. It wasn’t one of the superpower in the technology market, but it could most definitely make its way up there with the big boys with time. He inherited the business when his father died a few years ago, following their mother who had died of lung cancer. His father had been training him since he was young to not only take over the business, but the pack also. Now he stood not only as CEO of Haltech industries, but the Alpha of the Hale pack. And the other, significantly _older_ Alpha’s accepted Derek’s authority with reluctant observation. Which was why they intended on checking up on him so often- waiting for him to screw everything up so they could dive in like vultures for the leftovers.

“You’re stressing,” Peter said in a sing-song voice.

“At least we agree on something.” Laura added.

“Laura, did you specifically come into my office to annoy me? Don’t you have, oh I don’t know, a _job_ to do?”

Laura crossed her arms. “You think just because I’m your assistant you can boss me around?”

“No, I think I can boss you around because I’m not only CEO and your _boss_ , but I’m your Alpha as well.” He flashed the Alpha red of his eyes in a tactic of intimidation. Laura only scoffed.  “Go back to trying to suck Barry’s dick, or he might find someone else to.”

Laura scoffed and turned around dramatically, strutting out into the hallway muttering something about ungrateful little brothers. Peter’s eyes trailed her departure before he turned to Derek, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Derek groaned at the look. He didn’t like interacting with people in the first place, so who did he piss off in order to get the most irritating family members on the fucking planet?

“You want something else.” Derek stated matter-of-factly.

“Maybe I just wanted to spend a little time with my favorite nephew.”

“Cut the crap, Peter.”

“You young people today have no finesse,” Peter said with an oily voice. “None of you are masters in the fine art of manipulation.”

“You told me about the reports, what else could you possibly want?”

“Well…” Peter said, trailing off and pursing his lips. “I think we need a new addition to our little family…”

Derek raised a brow. “Our pack.”

Peter gave a few quick claps. “Alpha Hale gets the question for 300!”

Derek rolled his eyes again. He was almost sure that by the time this conversation was over they would be rolling from their sockets.

“And why,” Derek asked, taking a breath before he finished the question because he was almost sure that he would regret asking it. “Would you possibly think that.”

“Because we’re all a little stressed, doing different things here and there, we never really have pack time anymore.”

“Since when have you cared about ‘pack time’? We’re big enough. We’ve got Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Jackson.”

“A total of eight people in a pack does not a strong Alpha make, dear nephew. The other Alphas would respect you if the pack was bigger.”

“So you want to recruit more wolves? No.”

“You haven’t even listened to me yet, don’t reject my idea.”

Derek stared at his uncle for a long time, but the man wasn’t going to move until he had spoken.

“Fine. What?”

“What I’m suggesting isn’t a wolf… well, not completely.”

“If you don’t clear your vague ass up in the next five seconds-”

“Pack bitch.” Peter said, triumphant smirk on his lips. Derek paused.

“What?”

“Pack bitch,” Peter said redundantly, as if that would help clear things up. “I know you know what they are.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually suggesting this,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“Oh, come _on_ Derek. Look, I think we all need a little R &R, yeah?”

“This isn’t happening.”

“You know having one helps strengthen the bonds in a pack.”

“I said _no_.”

“ _And_ the Alpha’s would get off your back if they knew you could produce an heir, Derek.”

The comment managed to stop Derek in his tracks, but his scowl was still firmly intact.

Peter smiled. “Since you’re not so ashamed of your attraction to the same gender-”

“I was never going to hide my sexuality.”

Peter ignored him. “The Alpha’s would calm down if they knew you could actually have someone to take over the company.”

Everything in Derek’s soul was protesting the idea. He knew about Pack bitch’s- they were sort-of-kinda-but-not-really werewolves. Their role in the pack was almost purely sexual but they were never seen as whores or sluts because what they did was something most packs cherished. Not only did they provide an outlet for aggression and the pent up energy most werewolves tend to have, but they were like fertile, baby producing machines. They had a natural motherly instinct, it was like second nature to them. They were not only used to make the pack bigger, but to provide a way for male wolves that had no significant other to reproduce. Derek himself had nothing against them, hell, Derek’s father had given their existences accolades in the thousands. 

Having one would hurt his pride- did he really need one to make a stronger pack? Then there was the embarrassment of actually searching for one; it was almost desperate. The reason they were so prized was because of their rarity- you had to have a certain type of blood. It couldn’t just be anybody. The chances were better since humans could be turned into bitches by the same method as if turning one into a full-fledged werewolf, but even then the chances of the human being receptive was slim.

“Just think about it Derek. You and… your pack,” Peter said, a glint in his eye that betrayed a selfish desire. “Could have a nice, warm, _fertile_   hole to sink into. You would stop stressing, you’d have an heir, pack bonds would get stronger, and you get a nice piece of ass along to top it all off. You could put an ad out, get a nice boy, and let nature take its course.”

“I can’t just do that, Peter.”

“And why not?”

“You know the rules! If we get one then every male in the pack has to impregnate him at least once.”

“Still not seeing the problem here.”

“Scott? Boyd? They’re in relationships.”

“Is that seriously what you’re worried about?” Peter asked, leaning closer. “You and I both know that’s not a big deal. A one off to impregnate some boy won’t do anything to their ‘blossoming’ relationships. Erica knows the rules, she’d be perfectly okay with it. Hell, knowing that girl she would probably endorse it and make Boyd tell her all the details later. And if that Allison girl needs to be filled in she’ll just have to deal.”

“ _Peter_.”

“And it’s not like they won’t enjoy it! I know I would. Sex is sex, whether boy or girl- which, doesn’t really matter in this case. If you get a boy the change will take care of all the required equipment.”

Derek ran his hands over his face.

“You don’t have to worry about Laura, Erica and Allison. Pack bitch’s are pretty much exclusive to male use, and I’m sure they’re all too prim and proper to deal with such happenings anyway.”

 Derek groaned and turned around in his chair, facing the windows that looked down on the city below him. He heard Peter sigh.

“I’m going to take that as a consideration. Just remember, there are virtually _no_ drawbacks and that the only reason you’re ignoring me is because you can’t find a reason to say no. But anyway, I’m off to the tasks of financial advisors. I’ll leave you be.”

Derek heard Peter’s soft footsteps slowly fade out of the room, a scowl on his face as he listened, but what he didn’t see was the smirk on the older man’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review/critique! Thanks guys!

There was literally almost no hope.

He sighed and beat his head against the wood of the desk in the library where he currently sat. He knew he was probably drawing more than enough attention to himself but his whole life had been a series of him spazzing out in public with short rest breaks in between- he was used to it. He nibbled his bottom lips and raised brown eyes to the screen to double check- and _yep_ , his life was still going down the drain.

The screen in front of him was the history of all his financial aid for the years of college he had been going through. And it currently read that he was about 8,000 dollars short of tuition coverage for next year.

He rubbed his temples and let his mind wander about how to fix his situation. He had worked hard in high school, graduated _top_ of his freakin’ class- well, nobody graduated higher than _Lydia_. Smart bitch. He had filled out numerous scholarships, enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about being a burden on his father. Especially since he needed medication now and-no, he wasn’t going to think about that. He _couldn’t_.

Now here he was, on the verge of entering senior year, so _fucking_ close to getting his degree in Criminology. Unfortunately, his scholarships had run out and there was no room for a loan- _and_ they needed the money to pay for his father’s meds. The medicine was a good 2,000 itself along with all the hospital treatments and _shit_ he was starting to cry.

He took the long sleeve of his shirt and rubbed it against his eyes, irritating the skin but getting rid of the ocean that was threatening to burst from his eyes. He adjusted the beanie on his head and pushed up his glasses- damn things kept sliding down. For a moment he thought about getting another job, but Lydia already complained that he was working himself to death with the three he had. His summer had become a flurry of coffee-making, pet-sitting and message delivering through the streets of New York. He hardly got 6 hours of sleep on a good day. He knew logically getting another job would literally _kill_ him, but he didn’t have any other choice.

His phone vibrated next to him, buzzing across the table with an annoying sound like it was mocking his existence, which, _hell_ , it probably was. He didn’t blame it. It must be so easy being a phone.

He picked it up and looked at the name that flashed across the screen and of course, she would know _exactly_ when to call. It was a good thing though, he needed someone to distract him.

“Guten tag.”

“First of all don’t ever answer the phone like that again.”

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“Did you call for a specific reason? I’m busy plotting out a way to kill myself.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Lydia?”

“You’re coming over in 10 minutes.”

“And if I don’t feel like it?”

“We both know you can’t refuse me.”

Stiles sighed. “Lydia, _please_. I’m just not really up for it- I have to figure something out with school and I have to call my dad to make sure he’s okay and I have to apply for another job an-”

“You’re _coming over_.”

“Lydia.”

“10 minutes.” She hung up with that. Stiles took the phone from his ear and stared at it like it was personally offended his mother. Damn asshole technology. He took one last look at the screen and logged out, grabbing his messenger bag from beside the desk and pushing up his glasses once more and pushing all his problems to the back of his mind.

Something would have to work out.

***

 

He showed up to Lydia’s apartment with a slight sheen of sweat on his body- it was hot as hell today and the long sleeve shirt he wore didn’t really do anything to help that particular situation. He squirmed a little, he thought his _balls_ were sweating. Ugh, gross.

After a few knocks on the door it quickly swung open, revealing the red haired goddess he called a best friend. Of course, even in the heat she looked ridiculously perfect, hair pulled into primp, loose curls. Lip gloss perfectly applied, eyeliner and mascara applied with the perfection only a theoretical physicist would have. She wore a short white skirt with an oversized long sleeved denim button-down that was rolled to her elbows, the hanging ends tied in a knot around her front, effectively showing a slice of skin below her belly button. She looked like she was ready to fuck up someone’s life and leave it in ashes. And since it was already 3 o’clock, she had probably done so multiple times by now.

“You’re late.” Was all she had to say.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked at his watch. “By like, three minutes.”

“Yeah.” She said, eyeing him like he was stupid. “You’re _late_.”

She left him at the door as she walked back into her expertly decorated apartment. Stiles let himself in with another eye roll, locking the door behind him. He walked in and threw his stuff on her couch and plopped along it’s cushioned perfection.

“God, Lydia, you’re literally like perfect. Even down to the furniture. You’re like a wizard or something, or a druid. You are one with the furniture. You command it. You speak to it. All hail Lydia, the mighty sorceress of home décor and all things beautiful and perfect. She is-”

“Stop talking.” She said from the kitchen, and Stiles shut up, allowing himself to relax before he entered dangerous territory again. He could smell something sweet and thick coming from the kitchen and sure enough within a few minutes Lydia walked into the living room with a plate of what had to be the most sinful brownies Stiles had ever laid eyes on. He slinked up almost immediately and reached out to grab one but his arm was batted away by a perfectly manicured hand.

“They’re still hot dumbass, you’ll burn yourself.”

“Worth it.” Stile said even as he laid back, a pout on his lips. He watched as Lydia went to the other side of the couch he was sprawled on and sat down, getting the remote off the coffee table and flicking on the television.

“We’re gonna watch some horrible movies and then we’ll talk, okay?”

Stiles let out a grunt and nodded into the pillow that was pressed against his face. He was thankful for small comforts like the softness of the couch, but unyieldingly grateful for the great comfort that was Lydia Martin. She always knew how to make him feel better when he was down, which admittedly was like _all the time_ , but hey, the girl knew her stuff.

 He curled into the couch and let his feet rest on Lydia’s leg where she absently rubbed soothing circles into his ankles, letting his worries drift away for a while.

 

***

 

Stiles was definitely close to sleep when the television flicked off and Lydia stood up, plopping his feet back down ungraciously. He almost reached for another brownie but remembered that he had inhaled the majority of them while wasting his life lying on a couch.

 _God_ everything was going downhill.

"Stiles, get up, we’re gonna talk, and then we’re gonna figure out how to fix all of it. C’mon, _up_.” She pinched the skin on his leg and he made a groan of protest before he shot up, still clutching the pillow.

“There’s really nothing to talk about Lyds,” Stiles said, watching as she came to sit next to him, gorgeous green eyes piercing into his soul. Even if he wanted to lie he couldn’t really evade it, he was terribly at it, and Lydia was almost impossible to lie to.

“There’s just no more money.”

“For what? School?” She asked.

“For _anything_. Much less school. You know what I had for lunch today? A slice of bread. _A slice of bread._ I don’t get paid for another week! And even with that I have to pay rent and all that other crap and there is going to be literally _no_ money after that. Then there’s my dad’s medical bills for all the treatments and everything- _fuck_ , the house could get foreclosed! I didn’t even think about that. I mean he’s working but not the same amount as before and _shit_ my dad’s gonna be homeless if I don’t find out what to do, but I don’t know what to do. Unless I can come up with like ten grand in less than a fucking month, I-I-” 

He was fully aware that not only was he crying but he was being overly dramatic and emotional but he was totally in the right for it. His entire life was crumbling before his eyes and there was really _no_ solution to it.

“Shh,” He heard a soft voice next to him say, a hand coming up to push through his hair. Lydia pulled him into her embrace, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck as she tried to comfort him.

“We’ll figure something out.” She said with a confidence that he could never have.

“I just want my dad to be okay,” he sobbed out. “I can’t-I can’t lose _him_ Lyds, I just don’t know what I’ll do if he-”

“Everyone in that damn city knows that your father will refuse death to the end of time to make sure his son is alright.”

Stiles smiled at that, because it was completely true. His dad worried more about him than he did taking care of himself.

“We’ll look in the classifieds, ok? We might be a good ways off from ten grand but we have to start somewhere.”

Stiles knew she was just trying to make him feel better. Stiles knew that she was smarter than to believe that he could make ten grand in _two_ months. But she was trying- and that was a huge relief.

He nodded and let a soft silence fall between them as she rubbed his head and he settled into her warmth.

“Maybe we should get you a sugar daddy,” Lydia said. “Not only would that cure you of your sex drought but it’d take care of that money thing too.”

Stiles laughed. “God, Danny ruined me.”

“How so?”

“He was _so_ good Lydia. It might have been like two years ago, but I can’t even describe. He introduced me to like 27 body parts I wasn’t even aware of. He could fuck like an animal. Fucked me six ways from Sunday. North, south-east, north-west, and I think he modified the compass rose to add in a few new directions. Sex with him was almost better than coffee and you _know_ how much of a statement that is for me.”

“Well he _was_ a were, Stiles. And so was your boyfriend before that. And that crush-sex-buddy-thing you had before that.”

Stiles scoffed. “Sue me, I have a thing for were’s. Humans just don’t do it for me anymore. Things that go bump in the night are far more superior at the carnal arts than humans are.”

Lydia laughed.

“Wasn’t Matt a were?”

“ _Matt_ was an ass.”

“You still love him though, don’t you?”

Lydia stopped combing through Stiles’ hair for a few moments before resuming again. “Yeah, I think so.” She said in a soft voice. Stiles smiled and reached out to hold her hand.

“We’ll figure something out.” He said, trying to find a confidence to put into his voice. He must not have done a very good job because she laughed. Stiles turned his head to look out one of the windows that overlooked the city. It was getting dark out, the sparkling light’s of New York beginning to stand out against the night sky. He didn’t really feel like going to his crappy apartment and getting into his crappy bed and have crappy sleep. He needed another body next to his tonight, a warmth to turn into- something he craved almost all the time but never had.

“You can sleep here tonight.” Lydia said, noticing his thoughts. Stiles turned and smiled at her- he already had some clothes here from when he haphazardly crashed at her place.

“Thanks, Lyds.”

“No thanks necessary- that’s what best friends are for. Now go shower, you still smell like sweat and brownies.”

“And that doesn’t turn you on?” Stiles smiled as he walked to her bathroom.

“I’ll call Danny and ask if it should.”

 

***

 

“Thanks for coming guys,” Derek rubbed his face and clenched his jaw a few times, trying to release some of the pressure that was building up. The board meeting with the other Alpha’s hadn’t gone too horribly, actually pretty well, but they still pointed out every flaw they could find and he was starting to believe they were making up things to fault him for just to spite him.

But he couldn’t get the seed that Peter had planted out of his head. Peter was right, there really was _no_ drawback to having a pack bitch; everyone would be satisfied, there would be pups, the pack would get bigger _and_ stronger. Not to mention Derek would finally have a mate- something he had gone too long without.

Some Alpha’s might be wary about their mate also being pack bitch but if he was being honest with himself, sharing only turned him on even more. Maybe he was a broken Alpha. He just needed someone that would be there for him, unconditionally, love him and care about him. Someone he could be vulnerable to. But a nice ass to fuck and get pregnant wasn’t a bad thing either.

So, as a result of his thinking, he had called a pack meeting requesting only the male wolves. His eyes flicked to Isaac for a moment before going to the rest of the group.

“I know you guys have things you would rather be doing but there’s something we need to talk about,” he said as he stood in front of his pack. They were scattered about the couch and loveseat next to him, Scott to his left, Boyd and Isaac cuddling on the loveseat, Jackson and Peter sprawled out on the couch in front of him. If he wasn’t a werewolf he would’ve been freaked out, but they were social creatures and cuddle time was never rejected.

“Peter brought it to my attention earlier,” Derek said, trying to place some of the blame on his uncle just in case everything went to hell. “That our pack could do with a bit of strengthening.”

“But we spar all the time.” Isaac said from where he was curled up into Boyd’s body, head resting under the large man’s chin.

“Not physically, Isaac. I mean the pack bond, the stuff that ties us together.”

“We aren’t close enough?” Boyd asked.

“We are but it’s never a bad thing to be closer, it’ll just help pack relations.”

“Does this have anything to do with the Alpha’s?” Scott asked. Derek rolled his eyes at Scott’s observation. The boy was usually annoyingly naïve, but he had moments where his sharp wit came out of nowhere.

“Yes, that too. Look- the Alpha’s have been making it hard on Haltech to do anything big, they’ve been circling us like vultures for as long as I can remember. Peter brought it to my attention that one of the best ways to get them off my back was to gain an heir, make the pack bigger, and strengthen pack bonds.”

“So you’re gonna get a girlfriend, have some babies and let us all cuddle them?” Jackson asked as he slid his feet up and down Peter’s thigh in a caressing manner.

“Not so straightforward, sweetheart.” Peter piped in.

“So what is it?” Jackson asked.

Derek sighed. He _really_ wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole right about now. But life gave no such mercies- he couldn’t back out when he had already brought it up to his betas.

“We could get a pack bitch.”

“Nice!” Jackson said quickly. There was a slight second of relief for a moment at Jackson’s response. So three out of six wasn’t too shabby but he promised himself that he wouldn’t do it unless everyone made a unanimous decision.

“A pack bitch?” Scott asked, face twisted in confusion. “As in like, _sex_?”

“Yeah, Scott.” Boyd said, a serious look in his eyes. He looked at Derek. “Why a pack bitch?”

“Because it would be the easiest way to solve all our problems. Not only that, but we’re all werewolves and that comes with a little extra… energy, I guess. Especially on the full moon. The pack bitch could happily take care of that _and_ more.”

Boyd seemed to consider the answer for a moment before he nodded. “I’m in.”

Derek was a little shocked by how easily that answer came from his most sensible beta. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, Erica would _love_ to hear about it. And plus it kind of… excites my wolf.” Boyd said, eyes flashing yellow. “A warm hole to fuck? I’m down.”

His eyes reluctantly flash to Isaac’s- yeah, he’ll have to talk to the boy later for sure. But right now he needed confirmation. “Isaac?”

The boy looked down and a look of sadness passed over his face, a frown on his lips. He nuzzled into Boyd’s chest and the bigger man placed a hand on Isaac’s back, rubbing in smooth circles. Isaac’s distress was obvious in his scent.

“I-yeah. Ok.” He said.

Derek nodded. Five out of six- one more to go and probably the toughest to convince. He looked to Scott and concern was obviously written on his face.

“Derek-what the hell? I’m with Allison! And Boyd you’re with Erica!”

Boyd’s eyes flickered yellow while he was comforting Isaac. “Don’t criticize my relationship. She’s perfectly fine with it- hell she’ll _want_ it. It’s part of being a werewolf and part of being in a pack.”

“I can’t _cheat_ on my girlfriend with someone I don’t even know. You realize I plan on marrying her, right?”

Derek can’t say he was surprised by that information.

“Look, Scott, it’s not cheating. It happens in all packs that are lucky enough to have a pack bitch- even married and mated werewolves partake. It’s not adultery or infidelity, it’s more like an obligation. And no matter how much _you_ might not want it your wolf does.”

“Yeah but my wolf drives on instinct! If I followed my instinct I’d be clawing everyone that made me even a little angry!”

“That’s why we learn to repress some instincts and follow others.” Peter stated.

“Dude stop being such a pussy.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes. “Look, the werewolf side of us wants to knock up every bitch we see, but can’t do that now can we? With a pack bitch we could put as many pups as we want inside of her without worrying about it.”

“It’s still a baby!”

“It takes a village to raise a child, Scott.” Peter said slyly, obviously more than done with all of Scott’s apprehensions.

“It’s still a baby!”

“Maybe it’ll make more sense the second time.” Boyd drawled out.

“Look, Scott,” Derek said. “Yes obviously, we’d have to get them pregnant, but the pack bitch is a natural nurturer. They’ll know how to raise a baby- having a pack bitch and using it is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. If we get one other packs we’ll look at us as being stronger for it, there are literally no drawbacks to having one.”

“You’re talking about them as if they’re property.”

“Well, technically, they are.” Peter said. “They’re not slaves, they have free will and everything, but they technically belong to the pack. And since they belong to us we have to take care of them. Bitch’s are notorious for their sexual appetite.” Peter smiled.

“But it’s a baby…”

“For fucks sake Scott!” Jackson said. “We get it! A baby will be produced- hell the rules only say that ONE child has to be made with the pack bitch. You don’t have to make an army of them. The kid doesn’t even have to know you’re it’s father!”

“There will be none of that,” Derek said firmly. “If this happens the child will be aware of who its father is.”

“Whatever,” Jackson said. “Myself? I plan on knocking up the bitch’s ass as many times as I can- but if you want to be a punk than you only have to do it once.”

Derek sighed at Jackson’s outburst. “Look, Scott.” He said, taking a gentler approach. “I get that it’s a big deal for you and you have a very active moral compass-”

“ _Annoyingly_ active, you mean.”

Derek ignored him. “But not everything is black and white. It won’t be like we’re doing anything they don’t want. They’ll love anything and everything we do- it’s a biological imperative. They won’t be our slave, they won’t be getting raped. This is a good thing believe it or not.”

Scott still held apprehension in his eyes. “M-my wolf wants it. Just the thought of it excites it.”

Derek nodded.

“B-but I can’t do it.”

Derek clenched his jaws and closed his eyes.

“At least not right now. Give me a few days to think over it, okay? Let me talk with Allison.”

Hope sprung back into Derek’s chest.

“Hold on,” Peter said, getting up. He left the room for a moment before coming back with an ancient looking, leather bound book in his hands, walking over to Scott and giving it to him.

“Those are the rules and rituals of pack bonds and everything that comes along with being in a werewolf pack, including a whole part on pack bitches and all the rules and stuff over them. You and Allison take a couple of days and read over it alright?”

Scott nodded dumbly and held the book close to his chest, concentration heavy in his brow.

Derek sighed. “Alright, well, I guess that’s that for tonight. Scott, I need a decision by the end of the week, alright? I won’t do anything unless the entire pack agrees to it.” Everyone nodded. “Alright- you guys are dismissed.”

Scott was really the only one that got up and immediately headed for the door. They knew they were all more than welcome to stay for however long they needed- Derek’s loft had become the hub of all pack activity, especially since he was the Alpha. Derek walked over to where Isaac was stilled curled against Boyd and dragged the boy from the man’s arms. Isaac came easily, standing and following as Derek lead him into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them when they finally entered and pushed Isaac against the wall, trapping him in and leaning up a little to capture his lips in a kiss. Isaac’s arms went around his neck as he immediately pushed his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth, licking everywhere and inhaling his scent and trying to calm him down. Isaac responded with weak whimpers and soft mewls that drove Derek’s wolf crazy.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said when they broke apart for air. “I-I just, I wanted-”

“I know, Isaac. I know.” Derek ran his hands through Isaac’s hair as the boy nuzzled into his neck, taking in his Alpha’s scent.

“I always wanted to be that for you. For the pack. I just- I feel it in my bones Derek, I don’t know why I just-”

“Shh. It’s alright. We’ve discussed this, haven’t we? Sometimes a bitch needs to be activated  by another in order to get everything working correctly, right?”

Isaac had came to him long ago with the confession that he desperately wanted to be pack bitch. Derek wasn’t all that surprised, he could smell it on the boy’s skin and in his mouth, his blood. He could tell by the way he responded to and how he craved touch, how sensitive he was- he knew Isaac was a bitch, but something was off. For some reason his body wouldn’t take the final step towards it, wouldn’t _finish_. He was stuck in some kind of limbo between pack bitch, beta and human and it was stressing him out.

But what Derek had said was true. Sometimes a bitches body didn’t really know _how_ to activate unless it was presented with an example. He didn’t know all the logistics, but if he could find a suitable person to be pack bitch, then Isaac would definitely become one too. Which meant _two_ pack bitches and that was only heard of in large packs. In a small one such as theirs, it would gain them a lot of respect. Plus double the amount of pups- but Derek had enough money to be able to cover everything they needed and a lot more.

“You don’t have to apologize, Isaac. It’s not your fault, okay? Just wait, as soon as we get one you’re gonna be amazing for us, won’t you?”

Isaac nodded and Derek turned his head to slip his tongue into Isaac’s mouth, his hands traveling down to cup his ass. He pressed the boy further into the wall and sucked on his tongue.

The domination was what Isaac craved. The need to have someone control him and protect him and love and nurture was all he wanted. The boy had been through a lot, Derek could only imagine what was going on in his mind at any given time. Isaac wasn’t one for dealing with reality, he often daydreamed of being somewhere else.

Derek licked into his mouth even more fiercely, soaking up his flavor and taste. His wolf could smell the bitch in Isaac’s skin but it left and uncomfortable feeling because it wasn’t all there.

“I’m going to make you cum Isaac.” He asked, pulling back and nibbling at the boys lips.

“Yes, Alpha- _please_.”

Derek wouldn’t fuck him- he wasn’t going to do that until Isaac’s bitch came in fully. Then- then he would claim him. It wasn’t horribly uncommon for an Alpha to have two mates. Without a doubt he was going to make their new bitch his mate, but Isaac deserved it too. Isaac was so kind and loving and gentle and sweet, so funny and smart and fantastic and he would make a wonderful mate. Derek would take care of him.

Derek ground against Isaac’s crotch, moaning as Derek nibbled at his neck, taking the skin between his teeth and biting down hard. Isaac groaned above him, pushing into Derek’s thrusts, fingers pulling at Derek’s hair. Derek licked the skin on Isaac’s neck, sucking hard to see bruises blooming and fading almost immediately on his skin. The Alpha in him wanted to bite, to leave something that would _last_ , but he couldn’t do that. Not yet.

Instead he slipped his hands below Isaac’s belt and grabbed the bare cheeks of his ass in his hands, letting his fingers dip into the crack and rub his hole. Isaac shook and moaned out Derek’s name. He played with the rim for a few minutes, grinding hard onto Isaac- he could tell the boy was close, his body was tensing up and the sweet scent of  his pleasure was getting sharper.

“You’re going to belong to me, Isaac. After you activate I’m going to bite you and mark you up, fuck you until I’m knotted and pump you full until you’re heavy with my pups.”

“Oh, Alpha, yes I want it-so bad.”

“Then ya know what? I’m gonna pass you around the pack baby. Peter and Scott and Boyd and Jackson are all going to get a taste of that sweet ass, they’re all gonna knock you up with their pups.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“You’re gonna love getting pregnant for us won’t you? Love having and taking care of our babies, love having your sweet tits get heavy with milk for us and our pups. But you’re not going to forget who you belong to are you? You’re not going to forget who you belong to when Boyd is shoving his dick in your pussy, filling you with come.”

Derek’s finger was shooting in and out of Isaac’s ass now, pressing harshly into his prostate once he managed to find it, licking wet stripes up his neck.

“No,” Isaac muttered weakly, torn between pushing back and thrusting forward. “I’ll never forget.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Alpha- always yours. Always was.”

“Fuckin’ _right_.”

Derek gave one last thrust of his finger into Isaac’s ass, abusing his sweet spot as Isaac shook with release. He could smell the cum that was wetting the other man’s pants and it turned him on even more. He grinded into the boy as his orgasm shot through him, helping him ride it out as he came back down from the high. He licked his way into Isaac’s mouth again, lapping up all the flavor he could. He knew his fangs were out and his eyes were red but he couldn’t help it. Not when his future mate was in absolute pleasure right in front of him. Isaac responded slowly, sucking on Derek’s tongue as he removed his hands from the boys pants.

Isaac smelled good now, smelled like cum and happiness, the stench of stress gone from his form. Derek nuzzled the boy, licking absently at his neck as he willed his wolf to calm down.

“Thank you Alpha.” Isaac said, leaning back and baring his neck to Derek, a sign of complete submission. Derek groaned and bit firmly into the skin, reassuring his beta.

“No problem, pup.” He took a step back from Isaac and almost immediately missed the connection. He took this chance to look over the boy. Isaac looked wrecked to say the least, his hair was all over the place even for its naturally messy state. His skin was a beautiful shade of pink, lips red and abused from Derek’s mouth. The front of his jeans had a rather large wet stain on them where the scent of cum rose up.

“Now go get cleaned up. We’re ordering take out.”

Isaac smiled and took a step forward, turning to open the door but seemed to hesitate. He looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up. “Um-I-I… nevermind.”

“ _Isaac_.” He said, wanting the other boy to speak up. “You don’t have to be scared.”

“I um. I just wanted to say,” The boy took a deep breath. “That I-I love you, Derek. I love you.”

Something in Derek’s chest welled up at the confession, something gripped his heart and nearly stopped it and a huge smile spread across his face. He took two long strides and took Isaac’s face in his hands, kissing him with as much passion as he could. He pulled away after a few minutes with a toothy grin.

“I love you too Isaac.” And yeah, that was actually the truth. He had fallen for the boy a long time ago and how he felt when Isaac gave him a golden smile was only proof of the fact. “Now _go_.”

He slapped Isaac’s ass but the boy took the order and slowly sauntered out of the room. Derek sighed and closed his door, heading into the bathroom to jerk off, wondering what the new pack bitch would look like. Whether it was a boy or girl, were or human, short or tall. It could be anyone.

Hopefully Scott wouldn’t ruin the entire thing for everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW! Derek and Isaac are so cute! And hot! YAY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are literally SO amazing! Thanks for all the support and everything- even though i totally don't deserve it! Love you guys!
> 
> please comment/rate/subscribe! Thanks guys! :D
> 
> BTW i know the message thing is formatted weird and i could have just put it straight across but i wanted it that way, ya know? artistic license and all that jazz. but anyway, you'll figure it out. love you guys!

“Yeah, Dad, everything’s fine.”

Well, that was an _obvious_ lie, but you couldn’t realistically expect him to tell his father that he was cashing in on broke and about to drop out of school. The man was already sick, more heartbreak wasn’t going to do him any good.

“Yeah, ‘cuz I believe that,” The man said on the other end. Sometimes Stiles forgot that his father was a sheriff and could basically sniff out lies. “Everything going well with the coffee shop?”

So Stiles might have left out the bit that included him working two extra jobs also, but no big deal.

“Yeah, everything’s going fine. I think I’m going to pick up a few extra hours so I can get a bit more cash.”

“Do you need more money for something?”

“No!” Stiles lied. “No, not at all. I just happen to have the extra time and um, ya know, a little extra money is never a bad thing, right?”

He could tell his father was considering his answer. “Alright,” He said rather reluctantly.

“What about you dad? How is everything going?”

“Ah, well, ya know. Beacon Hills is the same old small town it always was. Quiet without you around though.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice that made Stiles’ heart flutter in pain.

“Any good cases?”

“If you mean a couple of runaway brats and a rogue dog walking about the neighborhoods? Then yeah, it’s all been absolutely _thrilling_.”

Stiles chuckled but pursed his lips in a thin line. “No, but really dad. How are _you_?”

He was desperately trying to avoid saying the actual words-it hurt too much. The man was smart enough to figure it out.

The sheriff sighed. “Um, I’m doing okay right now, Stiles. Feeling a little weak lately, but it’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Do you need me to come down there? Dad if you need help don’t be afr-”

“ _Stiles_ ,” he said, stopping him in his words. “I’m fine. The medication is helping alright? No need to worry- we’re lucky we caught it early.”

Said ‘it’ was the first symptoms of lung cancer his father had been showing. After a rather intense bout of coughing that wouldn’t seem to end and that came with blood, a trip to the hospital had only confirmed that it was beginning to set into the sheriff’s body. It was only spreading every day and the medication helped, but it wouldn’t stop it.

Stiles frowned and took a deep breath. The main reason his father had never gotten the surgery to get the cancerous part removed was because it would have interfered with his education- taking money away from his already meager allowance. And for a school like NYU, Stiles needed all the money he could get. Logically, he knew the whole situation wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was the reason his father was only getting worse.  And now there was literally zero money left, and he still had to pay for school, still had to make sure his dad got his medication, and somehow find enough money to get the surgery so his father wouldn’t have fucking _lung cancer_ anymore.

“You still there son?”

“Yeah, Dad, I-” Stiles sighed and rolled his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

“Good. But um, any new interests?”

Stiles raised his brows. “As in like, hobbies? Um, no, not really. Oh! I did join this message board online where they discuss all the different relationship dynamics in Star Wars and how the characters relate to each other and it’s real- oh. Wait.”

He heard his father laugh from the other line and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay, very funny. Your son is a nerd, you must be so proud.”

The man was a little breathless when he answered back, a couple of chuckles still coming from him. “Sorry son. Star Wars, huh?”

Stiles rolled his eyes again and ignored the comment. “Look, Dad, if you’re asking if I’ve collapsed into a heap of tears  and eaten three dozen double fudge brownies in one seating because of my relationship with Danny two _years_ ago, the answer is yes. And multiple times. But at least 67% of those times I only ate like, one dozen. So I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Of course!” Stiles smirked. “But I do miss all the things he used to do in the bedr-”

“They just contacted me and need me down at the office, I gotta go son.”

Stiles chuckled. “Alright. Love you dad.”

“Love you too son. Take care.”

“You too.”

With that the phone hung up, the tone ringing into Stiles’ ears.

“Stiles!” He heard Lydia’s voice scream from outside of the bathroom, where he was currently perched on the toilet seat. He took a breath and stood up, readying himself to face everything that was out there. Lydia had promised she’d help him look for a new job, and she was probably out there, bunches upon bunches of classified ads all organized according to skill requirements, pay range and how sketchy they were because that’s how Lydia did things. Perfectly. He messed with his hair a bit and then opened the bathroom door to face reality.

 

***

 

“How about this one?” Lydia asks, handing him a piece of newspaper with a myriad of red-circled advertisements. She points at one near the bottom and he quickly scans it, mouth dropping into a frown.

“Really Lydia?” Stiles asks, looking her in the face with an incredulous expression.

She narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“Well, let’s see. Oh, look, one of the skill requirements are _advanced knowledge of mathematical theory_.”

She looks at the paper for a moment and then back at him. “You can’t do that?”

“Are you sure you’re not looking for yourself? All of the ones you’ve circled pertain to your amazingly wide skill set.”

They had been going at this for two hours without any luck. There was one ad that required him to show up at a Denny’s with a fluorescent jacket at 5 a.m. , but Lydia quickly shot that down with the argument that he would probably get raped and chopped into tiny pieces. He had to agree.

But the jacket sounded cool.

He scanned the table and pushed a few papers around, looking for something that his eyes hadn’t seen before. He threw a few pages to the ground, disregarding them until he saw a blank edge near the corner of the table. He raised a brow and bent over to fish it out of the veritable paper sea on the table in front of him, knocking over several other pages in the process.

“Stiles you are making a _complete_ mess.”

He shrugged. “You knew what you were getting into when you befriended me.” He held the paper up to read over it. “Why didn’t you circle anything on this page?”

She looked at it, examining all the ads before she shrugged. “Guess I didn’t get to it.”

He nodded, looking over all the big, obnoxious ads that were in full color and had various comic sans and wordart printed across them. He’s pretty sure that he took a vow when he was in the womb to never work for anyone who used comic sans, so he threw those ads away.

The page was looking to be another dud until he happened to see a small, discrete ad settled in the bottom left corner. There was no color or pictures, no annoying exclamation marks, and it was a rather suitable font. It seemed like whoever had posted it almost hadn’t wanted it to be seen, or at least to not have it be very noticeable. He scanned his eyes over it.

 

_Haltech Inc._

_Need someone who is young and smart to fill_

_position for Hale pack. Benefits included. Blo_

_od test required. Generous pay negotiable w_

_hen you arrive. Contact Derek Hale for pers_

_onal interview at 212-683-7564._

“What about this one?” He asked, showing the ad to Lydia. She read over it for a few seconds.

“Blood test? What kind of position does a human play in a werewolf pack? Seems sketchy.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned over her to grab her laptop, typing in her password. “Every job seems sketchy to you unless it involves long and irritating equations.”

“Math is a beautiful thing, I’ll have you know.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s find out who this Derek Hale guy is.”

He typed it into Google and his eyes widened when the first few pictures of him popped up.

“Holy-ever-loving-ass-fuckers this guy is _hot_.”

Lydia quickly leaned over, blocking Stiles’ view of the man. He pushed her away with a shrug.

“He’s like a 6.” She said, shrugging.

“This guy is literally a freaking _God_ , Lydia. How high are your standards?”

“ _Extremely_.” She said with a smile. Stiles shook his head and opted to stare at the man for a few moment. He didn’t look old at all- according to the small Wikipedia page he was only 25, a few years older than Stiles and already a CEO.

Stiles’ life was going _nowhere_.

He was tall, with what looked to be an amazing body if the way those suits fit were any indication. He was slightly miffed that there were no shirtless pictures, but hey, he could work with what was given to him. His had his beautiful olive skin, amazingly manicured facial hair that made him look all CEO-y. But the best thing was his eyes- they were _gorgeous_. This hazel-brown-green-goldy color that seemed to contrast what looked to be a cold demeanor.

“Oh my god he’s a _were_ , Lydia. A fucking _were_. And an Alpha! If Danny was a beta imagine what an _alpha_ could do to me. _Shit_.  This guy can get it anywhere, any day, anytime, any position. There is literally not a thing he could suggest that I wouldn’t do.”

Lydia chuckled. He reluctantly forced himself to stop looking at the photos of the ridiculously attractive god on his screen and clicked on the article of him.

“So apparently Haltech is some kind of computer or software company or whatever. It’s pretty werewolf based, ran by the Hale pack. And… oh…”

Stiles eyes scanned the screen as he read all the information on the man. His voice turned soft. “And apparently he inherited the CEO position when his parents died. His mom died of lung cancer… ironic, huh? Only family he has left is his sister Laura and uncle/financial advisor Peter.”

He skimmed a few more sentences. “It’s not a huge company yet, but people say with time it could probably be one of the major competitors. Seems legit. Plus he’s _super hot_. Even his uncle is hot, and his sister!”

He sighed. “It must run in their DNA.”

“Doesn’t explain why they need a human for their pack.”

“His pack isn’t very big, maybe they want extra people?”

“You would take the bite?”

Stiles considered it, looking to the ceiling as he let the thought run around his head. “Yeah. If I had to.”

“And the blood test?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I read somewhere that not everyone can accept it. Maybe they found a way of figuring out if you’d reject the wolfy-ness or not.”

Lydia didn’t respond for a few moments, looking him in the eye. “I don’t know Stiles…”

“C’mon, Lyds, we can’t reject _everything_. Something’s gotta give.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, eyes looking away. For a second Stiles remembered why he was madly in love with her before he found out he liked dick a lot more than originally planned- she was perfect.

But what she lacked was a penis and ultimately, that was a deal breaker.

“Fine.” She said. “Call them and set up an interview for tomorrow. We’re going out- I’m feeling thai food.”

“It’s 9 a.m.” Stiles said.

“Yes, and I’m feeling thai food. So,” She said, turning to him with a grin. “We’re _getting_ thai food. Get your ass off the couch and get ready.”

Stiles shook his head.

 

***

 

Derek walked into his office, coffee in hand, trying to get the haze of sleep from his mind. He closed his door, effectively cutting off all outside noise. He had a ritual of finding his zen every day before he started work. He would sit in his chair and sip at his coffee- black- as he slowly readied himself to deal with the shitstorm that came with the territory of being a CEO. He sat down in his office chair, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes, the strong scent of Arabian brew floating into his senses. The coffee hit him like a welcomed punch in the face as he absorbed the quiet.

Of course that’s when Laura came in to ruin his life. He almost sobbed when she burst through the door, he thinks there were tears in his eyes, but he didn’t let out a sound.

“Aw, did I interrupt your nap time?” She asked, a smirk on your face. “Look, you’ve got a call.”

“Tell them to fucking die and go to hell. It’s 9:30 in the goddamn morning.” He said, rubbing his temples.

“Aw I would. But they’re calling to set up an interview, for _you_.”

He was about to ask why the hell anyone would want to interview at Haltech because it was ruin their life, himself being examples A, B and C. But then he remembered the ad he had  placed under Peter’s influence. He wondered for a moment how anyone had actually cared to look at it. He had purposefully made it bland and boring, small text and small ad. He didn’t even use comic sans- he would have had to kill himself and all his future children if he had used that font. He hadn’t even put in a job description! Hell, he thought the blood test thing would scare away most people. But someone had actually found it and was willing to come in for an interview.

They must be desperate.

He sighed and nodded, waving at Laura in an attempt to say _Fine, transfer the call_ without using actual words that required more effort than he was willing to exert. Thankfully she decided that 9:30 a.m. was not optimum bitch time and interpreted the gesture for what it was, taking leave of his office. He waited until he saw the light flashing on his phone before he took a breath and picked up the receiver.

“This is Derek Hale.”

“Hi Dere- um, Mr. Hale. I’m calling to schedule an interview for the ad you placed in the newspaper?”

“And your name is?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes. Whoever it was sounded slightly annoying.

“Stiles-um, Stiles Stilinski.”

“ _Stiles Stilinski_?” Derek asked.

“Well you don’t have to be an asshole.” The kid responded on the other line. Derek as actually shocked for a moment that someone had talked to him like that and the kid seemed to catch onto it quickly.

“Oh my god I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry- I don’t really have a filter and I was probably dropped on my head several times as a child so excuse me if I’m sort of an ass and-”

“And you’re aware that this requires a blood test?” Derek asked, interrupting.

Derek was actually smiling at the kids attitude, which was a definite plus. Nobody except Laura really had the gall to call him out when he was being an ass, which admittedly was most of the time. This was a good change of pace.

“Yeah! Totally! Um, sorry in advance if I faint- needles and Stiles are a no-go-to-go ya know?”

Derek narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the hell he had just heard.

“ _Fuck_ , look I’m-”

“There won’t be any needles.” Derek said. “I do have to examine your blood, but it won’t have to be taken. I just put that in there to scare people away.”

He didn’t really know why he was telling the boy this, but it didn’t feel bad.

“Well that almost worked. My friend Lydia thought you were some sketchy company- ya know I looked at this one ad that told me to be at Denny’s with a fluorescent jacket on but she told me not to do it because I could get raped and chopped into tiny pieces and that probably wasn’t really something  I wanted to do and I just realized I talk way too much and I’m sorry if you totally already hate me.”

“What time can you come in for an interview tomorrow?” Derek’s interest was piqued. If the boy’s body was any match to his attitude… some good things could happen.

“Um, I have work until three and then some things to do after…”

“Does 5:45 work for you?” Derek asked. He usually left around five- but this was worth it.

“Yeah! That’s totally cool. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Medical records. That’s all.”

“Can do! Um, I have to go now, my friend is yelling at me because she wants thai food at 9 in the fucking morning. Can you believe her? Whateve- _shit_. I did it again.”

Derek laughed. “It’s fine, Stiles. Just be sure to be here tomorrow.”

“No problem! Thanks for giving me a chance despite how much of a mess I am. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow?”

“Most definitely.”

“Ok. Have a nice day!”

“You too, Stiles.”

With that they hung up the phone. Derek settled the receiver back onto its slot and rested his head on his hands, thinking about the voice of the person he had just encountered. He smiled and sipped the rest of his coffee- he was surprisingly energized now, but he didn’t want to start work too quickly. He was still a procrastinator at heart.

He leaned back in his chair and turned around to face the outside scenery, watching as the sun continued its ascent into the sky and the busy city of New York waking from its slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHMOOP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are great! I originally wasn't going to put in this chapter but someone commented on how it would be nice to see how allison and scott worked things out and i thought this would be a cute little quick thing to add in. Honestly, i could've made their talk about it A LOT more dramatic- but i don't like bad feelings and I feel like allison still preserved her badassery here. Heh. somehow i made it into a pack bonding chap to, so my b. 
> 
> love you guys! :D
> 
> please comment/review/critique! Thanks everyone! :D

Scott lay on the bed, digging his face into the pillow in an abortive movement to get the thoughts away from his mind. He groaned and clenched his teeth, sighing when he felt a soft touch on the back of his neck.

“Hey.” He heard Allison’s voice say in that gentle tone she always used when he was upset. The fingers on his neck rubbed in warm circles on his skin and he felt his muscles relax, his wolf sighing in contentment. Yeah, he really had no doubt that Allison was his mate- neither he nor his wolf could imagine ever being as invested with another person as he was with her. She was amazing. And that word held no testament to awesome she actually was.

She was kind, generous, loving and smart and funny and everything that Scott loved, things he didn’t even realized he loved until he met her. She was as gorgeous as they came, so beautiful it almost scared him with the thought that she could do _so_ much better. Despite all her beauty and love though, she was a fighter too. Being raised in a tough family left no room for weakness in her character, she could handle herself in any fight, could stand up to the best of them without a hint of hesitation on her features.

She was quite literally the perfect human being.

He sighed and turned his head, letting one eye take in the picture of his girlfriend above him, brown locks framing her face, eyes shining as she smiled down at him. She was curled in the blankets, bare after their latest bout of sex. She smelled good, smelled like happiness and him and her and  everything that was good in the world.

“Hey.” He said sleepily. She smiled even harder, if that was possible.

“C’mon, turn over, let’s talk.” She stated. He groaned and rolled his eyes but he followed her command, flipping onto his back. She curled up into him, resting her head on his chest just below his chin. He held her in his arm, stroking her soft skin absent-mindedly.

“It’s really freaking you out, isn’t it?” She asked.

Introducing the entire concept of… _whatever_ it was that was happening with the pack was a little difficult. It involved a lot of stumbling over words and very flustered expression until she had finally yelled at him to tell him what was going on. It had been… awkward, at best. But he knew he sucked at explaining things so once he had told her the gist of all of it he had simply handed over the book Peter had given him to allow her to research it herself.

She was hurt when it all came out- that part was definitive. He could smell it on her, and it pained him to know that something he didn’t even really want to do (he only _kinda_ wanted to because of his wolf) was hurting her. She had cried, and then he had cried, and then they both cried together about it. The entire situation was very unmanly, now that he thought about it.

But once Allison had gotten past the tears she settled into a logical frame of mind. There was no way in hell she was going to make him leave his _pack_. There weren’t any loopholes, at least none that the text stated. There were honestly _no_ drawbacks, seeing as having a pack bitch was for the good of the pack. He had voiced it very early on that he had never wanted to be with someone other than her, that she was the _only_ one for him. Ever.

And she had believed him, because she knew how much Scott loved her, knew how much he didn’t really want this. But she also knew that Scott had a pack and that he loved his pack and everyone in it no matter what the situation. And she knew that his pack loved him back. They wouldn’t do anything to harm him or hurt him in any way.

Scott honestly believed that she handled the situation way better than he was.

So, Allison being Allison, firmly told Scott that he would do it. And of course, he freaked out. He screamed about how he would be cheating on her, how much he would hate it, and he _never_ stopped talking about the _baby_. Which, admittedly, was a _huge_ deal. A baby was kind of a long term thing. But then in the middle of his rant Allison had simply asked him one question.

“You’re going to ask me to marry you, right?”

She of course knew the answer was a yes- Scott wore his heart on his sleeve. He had fidgeted and tried to come up with a way to affirm her without letting her know anything of the plan he was devising to actually ask her. She had simply rolled her eyes and explained her argument. They were financially stable, had a big enough apartment that they planned to get rid of in place of an actual house in a few years anyway, and were both old enough, had started thinking about children- wanted them even.

They could raise it.

Scott had brought of the argument that it wouldn’t be _their_ child. Not really. Allison countered with a frown and the fact that it she would love it like it was hers so it would _be_ her child no matter what. And plus, they could always have another _together_.  And it didn’t violate any of the rules- so there was no problem.

And then Allison soothed Scott’s worry by throwing him down on the bed and having sex until he didn’t think bad thoughts anymore.

“Yeah. I guess.” He admitted, kissing the top of her head.

“I thought the whole idea of what we just did was to stop you from freaking out.”

“And it did. But… still.”

“Scott, babe, it’s ok. I promise.”

“You were upset.” He said, breathing in. “And you still are. I can smell it on you.”

Allison rolled her eyes but he didn’t see it. “Yeah, okay, I am. Who wouldn’t be? But look,” she said, pushing herself up so she straddled his waist, smiling down at him. His hands went to his hips and he groaned.

“I’m the only one you truly love, right?”

“Of course.”

“I’m the only one you truly want, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then. We both know that Allison can be a little naughty,” She said smiling, leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips. “So maybe she thinks the whole situation is a little… hot.”

She ground down on his crotch and he cursed, hands tightening on her waist.

“I swear you have a higher stamina than any werewolf I know.” Scott admitted breathily.

She smiled. “You’re going to do this. And we’re going to love this baby like it’s our own, because it _will_ be. We’ll have- wait, what was it for them?”

“Six months.”

“Damn. Anyway, we’ll have six months to get everything together and be ready to welcome our newest baby into the world. And then we’ll have as much sex as possible until I’m pregnant with _your_ babies. And then whenever you decide to ask we’ll get married and have a big happy family.”

“ _Fuck_ , I love you so much.”

“I know. Now here’s the deal. You’re going to call Derek and tell him. Then we’re going to have sex until I’m sleepy- and I’m on top. Yeah?”

Scott smiled at her and reached for his phone on the nightstand, barely grabbing it.

“Great idea.”

 

 

***

 

“Good. I’m glad everything’s alright with you guys because there’s an interview tomorrow. Yeah. Okay, good night Scott. Say hi to Allison for me. Alright, bye.”

Derek hung up the phone and took a huge sigh of relief as he relaxed, putting his fingers over Jackson’s ankle and rubbing the skin there. The boy lay on his stomach shirtless, having just gotten out of the shower, head resting on the arm rest on the other side of the couch. It was nearing midnight, but they had settled down together two hours ago to watch TV. They weren’t really invested in whatever was actually on, but it was a nice distraction. It sort of became a mini cuddling session.

“What happened?” He asked sleepily, raising his head slightly to look back at Derek.

“Scott said he’s in.”

“Really?” Peter asked from his place on the loveseat, where he and Isaac were spooning. Isaac was the little spoon, naturally. Boyd was out with Erica on their weekly date night.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Peter said, nuzzling into Isaac’s curls. Isaac had fallen asleep an hour ago with Peter wrapped around him but he pushed back into the warmth the man’s body provided. “I’m sure there’s a catch though.”

“He wants to keep the kid.”

“That’s not a problem is it?” Jackson asked. “I mean, it is kind of his kid.”

“Yeah, if he wants it he can have it. He and Allison will raise it, as long as it’s not excluded from the pack.”

“What are the chances of the kid being human?”

“It’s not very large. Pack bitches are a little more human than werewolf when compared to us, but most children born of bitches are were’s. But it could be human, doesn’t matter though. We’ll love it just the same.”

He saw Peter push Isaac’s hair out of the way with his nose to get to a little patch of skin just behind his ear. The man placed a few soft kisses to it, obviously taking in his scent. It was nothing majorly sexual or overt, just a light gesture of more intimate affection for the younger wolf.

Derek wasn’t all that surprised to see that Peter knew about Isaac- the man had years of experience of being around werewolves that could back up all the knowledge he had. He was thankful none of the other betas had noticed- he wouldn’t tell them until Isaac was ready.

“So what happens tomorrow if the interview goes well?” Jackson asked.

“Well, I’ll bring him here to meet you guys.”

“We get a say in it?”

“A pack bitch is a community commodity,” Peter said, trying to cuddle further into Isaac’s form. “All wolves get a say.”

“Cool. And if we all say yes?”

“I offer him the bite.”

He saw Jackson smirk that steadily turned into a yawn. “This is exciting,” He said sleepily. Jackson pulled down his feet and switched his orientation so that his feet lay on the armrest on the other side and his head lay in Derek’s lap. Derek smiled as he ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair and he watched Jackson’s eyes slip shut. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Jackson’s temple. Jackson liked to act like a hardass most of the time, but Derek knew he really liked stuff like this. Soft touches and caresses- Jackson liked affection almost as much as Isaac.

If he were the same guy he had been five years ago he would have been embarrassed by how much affection he showed his betas. He used to think affection was a sign of weakness, a sign of a weak Alpha. His father had always said he was a lot more affectionate as a child than any other cub was- he used to hate himself for it. But he soon came to realize that it made the pack stronger if he showed how much he cared about them. With simple touches and kisses- it reaffirmed his care for them. Now he couldn’t really help himself if he gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek or Isaac a head rub. Hell, even Boyd got a hug more often than not.

He sighed and clicked the TV off, looking over at his uncle who was falling asleep.

“Alright, sleepy time for the Hale pack.” He said. Jackson groaned and pushed himself up reluctantly. Derek stood and took his hand, starting to lead him to his room. He saw Peter somehow maneuver himself up without waking Isaac. He bent down and gathered him in his arms, carrying him bridal style into Derek’s room.

His bed was the biggest in the place, perfect for when they all slept together. Which was really often. When they reached his room he felt a tug at his shirt and he smiled as he let Jackson pull it off of him. Peter placed Isaac on the bed and slowly took of the boy’s shirt, his own following soon after. The shirts blocked all their natural scents- it didn’t really feel right to wear clothes most of the time, and it was basically sacrilege when sleeping. They slept better if they could all smell each other. Jackson crawled into the middle of the bed, pulling back the sheets and lying on his side, Peter putting Isaac next to him. Isaac shivered a bit from the loss of warmth but began to inch towards Jackson until his nose was buried into the hollow of the boy’s neck, Jackson pulling him close and wrapping and arm around his waist. Peter turned off the light as Derek inched in next to Jackson, pulling his back against his chest, Peter doing the same with Isaac.

Soon, everything settled down. Isaac and Jackson took up the middle, the elder Hales spooning the two. The only sounds in the air were the soft breaths of the wolves in the room with him. He loved when they did this, when they all shared themselves with one another, combining heartbeats and breaths and scents. It smelled like family. It smelled like pack. He nuzzled into Jackson’s hair and closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him under.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PACK FEELS.  
> AW JACKSON.  
> AFFECTIONATE!DEREK.  
> I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO SHMOOPY. APOLOGIES.   
> NON-INSANEANDACTUALLYKINDOFADORABLE!PETER
> 
> hope i did this okay guys! please comment/review/critique! LOVE YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP. 
> 
> so this chap is a little long. but it's the interview scene yayyyyyyyy. 
> 
> stiles is a kinky little monster in this chap ;D
> 
> some cute boyd/stiles! :D
> 
> please comment/review/critique! love you guys!

“God, shut _up_. I remember a point in your life where this would have been your wildest dream.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Yeah well that was before I discovered the awesome power of dick. I don’t see why this is necessary, especially when I’m like _this_.”

Stiles gestured to his naked form, save for a pair of tight black briefs that really only added to his nudity level. He had simply called Lydia in an attempt to get her advice on what to wear. 15 minutes later he now stood in his crappy room in his crappy apartment, basically naked, with his best friend throwing all his clothes out of the closet and onto his bed. He was in no way insecure- he knew he had a nice body. He wasn’t huge- even though he was definitely into muscled guys, example A being Danny- but he was toned. He liked that better anyway, it meant his sexual partners could throw him around more easily, which he was totally into also. He had nice abs, toned arms and a long neck. Even though he normally hid them behind baggy graphic tees, worn jeans and dirty converse.

He worked out often enough, and the fact that he didn’t have a car in New York city pretty much meant he had to go everywhere by either cab or on foot. And due to his current financial predicament, he was getting enough of his workout by stomping the streets.

“Because I refuse to let you go to this interview in your normal horrible jeans and t-shirt thing you do.”

“You never cared before!”

“That’s because you weren’t interviewing for a position with a _multi-million dollar company_.”

She stalked over to his bed, eyes dashing over the various choices. “You really need new clothes,” she mumbled.

“I heard that.”

“Good. You should take it as advice. Now I’m thinking formal but not _too_ formal. Nothing too fancy- no jacket or anything.  Button down shirt- the first couple of buttons open obviously because you have a really nice neckline-”

“Hey,” he said, smiling. “Thanks.”

She shot him a look. “Don’t interrupt my thought process. Some black slacks, now the only question is what color?”

She tapped her chin while Stiles stood in front of his mirror, slightly freaked out that the discomfort he felt with being nude in front of Lydia was almost gone. She looked at him and back at the clothes, then at him again. The clothes. Him. The clothes.

“Maybe I should just go naked.” Stiles said, looking at himself in the mirror she had brought over. Stiles didn’t have a full-body mirror- which Lydia took almost as blasphemy, so somehow she had tugged one over to his place.

“That would seem too desperate,” She said simply, ignoring his joke. She bent over to pick up a shirt and strutted over to him and placed the shirt against his body, maneuvering him so that she got a preview of how it would look.

“Yeah,” She said, nodding in the mirror. “This works. I thought you would be too light to wear lavender but it actually compliments you. The modern fit will hug your body so it’ll show you off- you have any tailored slacks?”

“Uh, no?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not. You’re you.”

“Hey!”

She looked up at his head. “Keep the glasses, very nerd-chic. But we _have_ to do something about the hair.”

 

***

 

By the time Lydia was done with him he had to admit he looked _really_ hot. Better than he had for any of his other job interviews that was for sure. It was a simple but good look for him, the lavender shirt going well with his slacks (“ _They’re all disgusting but I guess these are the least horrible”_ ). She had used a bit of hair gel to fuss with it, making it looked kempt but at the same time as if he had just gotten out of having really satisfying sex ( _“Maybe if you don’t get the job he’ll fuck you over the desk or something, so you’re welcome”_ ).

He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 5:20. “I gotta get going,” he said, going into his pathetic excuse for a living room and picking up his messenger bag.

“Please tell me you are not bringing that horrid thing with you.”

Stiles looked at it. It was made of some kind of canvas material- it had been white he had bought it but now it was some weird shade of brown. There were scuffs all over it, marks made by pens and highlighters, a few claw marks when a random dog attacked it at the park. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it- it had stuck with him through thick and thin, good and bad, high and lows, broke and… brok _er_.

“C’mon! It has character! I have stuff I need to bring also, but that’s not the point.”

She looked at him for a few seconds before sighing. “Fine. Whatever. What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

Stiles gave her a look. “Um, I don’t know? Go to work?”

“I’m off today.”

“Rule the world?”

“I have a plan for that. If do it too quickly it won’t work.”

Stiles didn’t respond to that because it was probably true, and the look Lydia was giving him said it totally was. He looked around the apartment and sighed. “Um, clean my apartment?”

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, looking around and nodding. “Yeah. It’s a little below me but what can I say, I’m a generous person. Give me your keys.”

“For what?”

“You don’t seriously expect me to clean this pigsty with just a broom? I need heavy duty cleaning products.”

Stiles smacked his teeth in annoyance but threw her his keys anyway, walking towards the door. “Whatever. Just make sure my place doesn’t get robbed.”

“Why would anyone in their right mind do that?” he heard Lydia ask under her breath as he walked out the door.

 

***

 

Somehow he had made it early and didn’t look or smell like a jockstrap after football practice. He walked through the automatic doors of Haltech Inc. with a smile, the refrigerated air gushing out at him in a welcome embrace. He looked around a bit before he walked up to the receptionist, taking in the high ceiling and wooden walls, the sleek and modern Haltech logo on the wall to his left. People were walking in and out of the building, some with phones to their ears or briefcases in their hands, catching the elevators and going about their business. He secretly wondered how many of them were were’s.

“Hi there! Welcome to Haltech Incorporated, can I help you?” The girl behind the desk said with a devilish smile as he approached. He smile back, a bit nervously because she seemed like she was trying to look into his soul. She was extremely gorgeous, long blonde hair in silky curls that fell down her back, brown eyes sparkling beautifully. The bright red lipstick matched the red on her perfectly manicured nails. She wore what Stiles would have thought to be a rather low-cut shirt for a business that expertly displayed her boobs (which, yeah he was gay, but her boobs were _really_ nice).

Then she laughed like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Her scheming smile turned into a scheming smirk, looking at him through lush lashes.

“You must be here for the interview, yeah?” She asked, tapping her fingers along with desk in a smooth rhythm, her tone saying a million things at once that he couldn’t interpret. She leaned back in her chair and he saw her give him a once-over, a lingering look fell on his neck. A dangerous smile spread on her lips after she appraised him. It was at that moment he felt his heart beating like crazy. Damn, who _was_ this chick?

“Uh, well-I-”

“You’re human.” She stated matter-of-factly. Stiles nodded with a lump in his throat.

“Yup, and you’re a werewolf.”

She smiled even wider and let one of her fingers slide into her hair to twirl it around. “I wonder what gave it away?”

“Maybe the fact that you’re scaring the shit out of me and we’ve only just met. It could also be because you kind of look like you plan on eating me for lunch with a nice cob salad.”

She laughed, really loudly in fact, but it was a nice laugh. She looked back at him with a twinkle in her eyes. “Funny, smart _and_ cute! I like it. Stiles, right?”

“How did you-”

“I know a lot of things.”

Stiles gulped, looking on her desk at the nameplate stationed there. “Well, um, Erica, it’s been great talking to you, but if you could tell me where-”

“Erica, are you threatening people again?” A low voice interrupted his question. Erica just smiled when she heard it but Stiles whipped around to see a large black man walking towards the front desk. As per usual (look, he was an extremely sexual being, he couldn’t help it) he began to appraise the stranger. He was tall, buff, had that whole “I-could-fuck-you-so-hard-into-the-mattress-it’ll-break-and-so-will-you” thing going on, had strong features and really nice lips.

 Was _everyone_ in the place hot?

Erica pouted at the accusation. “I don’t threaten anyone!”

“Yeah. Okay.” The man replied, finally reaching the desk. He turned to Stiles with a charming smile. “I’m Boyd. Sorry about her, if she doesn’t get her daily meal of three men a day she gets a little cranky.”

“My shift is almost over and I’ve only had one,” She said, a frown on her face. “Maybe you two can help me with that.”

Stiles’ eyes widened but Boyd just rolled his. “We’re leaving.” The man said, placing a hand on the small of Stiles’ back to begin leading him towards the hallway with the elevators.

“Don’t have too much fun you two!” He heard Erica’s voice say as they walked away. He turned a little to wave but continued to follow the man’s- Boyd’s- lead. His hand was still on his back, which was a little odd, but not totally unappreciated. Boyd led him into one of the elevators without a word. It was a bit weird how they were the only two inside, considering he saw people trying to fit into the others with little to no success.

“Um, I have to go-”

“Derek’s office. Yeah, I know.”

Stiles looked up at the man. “Who are you?”

Boyd gave him a warm smile, pressing a tiny bit harder onto the small of Stiles’ back with his hand. “Vernon Boyd, but everyone calls me Boyd. I manage the relationships with the factories that produce all the products that Haltech sells.”

“So you must be a werewolf.” Stiles says before he can stop himself. He groans and hits his head. “Sorry, I don’t really have a filter. I shouldn’t hav-”

Boyd laughed. It was a nice laugh, soft and warm and full. “Hey, it’s ok. Really, no harm done. But yeah, I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles nodded, not wanting to add any more problems into the conversation.

“I’m taking you to the seventh floor- that’s where Derek’s office is. He’ll be waiting for you there.”

Stiles hesitated for a moment, deciding between whether or not to ask the man a question that had been burning in his mind. He looked into Boyd’s face again.

“Do you happen to know anything about what this job entails?” He asked, chewing his lip. “There wasn’t really a job description and I’m not sure if I’m really quali-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Boyd said. “Trust me. He’ll like you.”

Boyd’s hand still hadn’t moved.

The elevator finally reached their destination, the door opening with a soft _ding_. Boyd led him out into a room filled with cubicles, people walking about with papers and mugs of coffee in their hands. They walked until they reached a main central aisle that divided the two rooms. They walked down it until they came upon a room with a closed door- the name plate read _CEO: Derek Hale_.

A woman sat outside the room near one of the cubicles. She sat behind a curved desk, computers resting atop it, papers neatly placed in various positions. Her hands were deftly flying across the keyboard, her focus somewhere else other than them. Stiles took in her appearance.

“Laura Hale, right?”

Boyd gave him a look. He shrugged. “I did my research.”

Boyd smiled. “Yeah. That’s Derek’s sister. She’s his secretary.”

“I can hear you talking about me.” She said from her seat, never once even giving them a bit of attention. “Werewolf, remember?”

“He’s here to see Derek.” Boyd said.

“Well that’s obvious. What, like I’m not his secretary?” She stopped typing and pulled her rolling chair a little to the left behind her desk, giving her a decent view of Stiles. She made a motioning gesture to him. “Pale one. Come here.”

He was a little insulted by being called pale but he totally was so his anger was irrational and he told his self-confidence as much. He walked over half out of fear and half out of respect because Laura looked like the type of woman who could ruin your life if her coffee wasn’t sweet enough.

She clasped her hands together and looked at him which, déjà vu, her eyes rolling over his body.

“You’re human.”

“So I’ve been told.”

He heard Boyd snort behind him and a smirk rose on Laura’s lips. She leaned forward.

“You got a boyfriend?”

Stiles took a step back at the accusation. “Excuse me? How do you kno-”

“It’s obvious, now answer the question.”

He really shouldn’t have been as scared as he was of her- he dealt with Lydia on a daily basis and he hadn’t been destroyed yet.

“Um. No. Not for two years.”

“Two years? Ouch.”

Stiles gave a huff, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know, trust me. I’ve been in a dry spell worthy of legends.”

She gave him a sly smile. “Alright. You’re good.” She reached over to press a button on the phone, speaking in a clear tone. “Der your boy is here.”

 _Boy_?

 The voice that spoke was the same he had heard on the phone the other day. “Laura for the last fucking time don’t call me that in front of- I don’t have time for this. Send him in.” 

He heard Boyd laugh lightly again and he thought he could get used to that sound. He felt a hand on his back again and he turned to look into Boyd’s face closer than he had expected it to be.

“I gotta go take care of some things. Good luck, Stiles.” The man said in a low voice, letting his hand fall from the small of Stiles’ back, his fingers brushing Stiles’ butt before he began walking away. The motion could have been deliberate but it also seemed like an accident. Stiles leaned back to watch the man leave as he walked down the aisle, his eyes focused on Boyd’s ass.

“Plenty of time for that,” Laura said, shooing him. “Go, Derek’s waiting.”

 

***

 

Derek wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting the potential bitch to look like. Matching voices to bodies wasn’t exactly his forte. So when he saw the lean, willowy, tall man walk into his office he was more than pleasantly surprised. Derek- being the werewolf that he was- immediately noticed how amazing Stiles’ neck was, long and lean and pale.

Perfect for biting. He wanted to go over there and pounce, attach onto his throat and mark him up. But obviously, he didn’t. Time for that later.

But his skin looked soft, the few speckles of moles dotting his skin like landmarks. His eyes were bright, almost golden, a very toned body if the way his shirt fit said anything. His hair was lightly ruffled- he could just imagine what he would look like after sex; panting and sweaty and skin rosy with fluster. His lips were almost indescribable, perfect pink things in the shape of a bow. They looked so kissable, so _soft_.

If he could convince him- Derek had hit the _jackpot_.

“Um. Hi.” Stiles said, standing awkwardly near the door.

“Welcome, Mr. Stilinski,” Derek said from his place leaning on the desk. He may or may not have tried different poses to figure out which way made him seem more appealing. And he may or may not have rolled up his sleeve and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to show off his body. He also may or may not have rubbed himself a bit to accentuate his junk. But it wasn’t all for vain, he saw Stiles’ eyes flick across his body with interest, a barely-there hint of arousal in the air.

“Just call me Stiles,” he said, smirking nervously. “Mr. Stilinski is my dad- and I definitely do _not_ want to be a cop, ya know? I may be majoring in criminology but I’m more of the analyst type- keep away from the baddies with shotguns. I’ll stick to my chemicals and semen samples an- _fuck_. Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous.”

Derek smiled, a real one. “Your father is a cop?”

“A sheriff, actually. Yup, sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills.”

“Beacon Hills?” Derek asked, unbelieving.

“Yeah. You know the place?”

“My parents were born there, me and my sister were raised there until we came up here.”

Stiles laughed and Derek decided he liked Stiles’ laugh. And his smile. “Small world,” Stiles said.

“Please, Stiles, sit down,” Derek gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Stiles smiled and walked forward, taking off his messenger bag and opening it up. He pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Derek.

“My medical records.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and put the folder on his desk- he didn’t smell any diseases on him.

“So you’re majoring in criminology?” Derek asked. “Any particular reason?”

Stiles nibbled on his lips. “I guess a big part of that is my dad. I mean, ya know how people have role models and everything? I remember growing up, after my mom died, he just kind of became this… anchor, for me, ya know?”

Derek nodded in understanding- yeah, he knew about anchors.

“I grew up like idolizing him. He’s like the strongest and most caring person I’ve met in my entire life. I mean, I can be a complete asshole sometimes, but he genuinely cares for people. He gave up so much for me, he _did_ so much for me- even without Mom there. I’ve always wanted to be like him- even though I can’t possibly because he’s a way better person than I am. But I’ve always wanted to help people in the same sort of way he does. And plus I’m really good at mystery video games and puzzles and stuff so I figured it was the most obvious conclusion.” Stiles laughed and Derek laughed right along with him, because his laugh was infections and light and funny and _good_.

“Wow… that’s, um, that’s really amazing. You shouldn’t sell yourself short- you seem like a great person.”

“Yeah, well, when you’re as much of a mess as I am you kind of have to be nice to people so they can look past it, ya know?”

Derek’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

“So I’m guessing you’ll still want to continue school with this job?”

Stiles looked at him with a curious expression. “Yeah. I’m only one year away and ya know, I would kind of like to graduate. Is that a problem? I knew this was too good to be true. Look, I’ll lea-”

“Hey, wait. No jumping to conclusions here,” Derek said, holding out a hand. He was a little shocked to see how much he was about to freak out if Stiles was leaving already. His wolf almost wanted to growl.

“I wouldn’t dream of keeping you from school.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, taking a breath. The scent of relief washed over him. “Ok. Good.”

Derek turned to sit in his desk again. “So is there any particular reason you’re applying?”

He saw Stiles tense up and he immediately regretted the question. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ask-”

“No, it’s ok. Um, all my scholarships ran out and we needed money for… other things. I can’t take out anymore loans or else I’ll _never_ be able to pay them back. I need as much money as possible.”

It wasn’t a lie- Derek didn’t hear any signs of Stiles fibbing, but he knew it wasn’t the entire truth. Stiles was leaving something out, and though his wolf may have wanted to claim its mate since he walked into the room, Derek and Stiles had just met and surely the other man was not willing to disclose everything about his life.

“Are you working any other jobs?”

“Y-yeah.”

Derek raised a brow. “How many?”

“Well, uh, three, actually.”

“ _Three_ jobs? How are you alive?”

“That’s what I ask myself every morning.”

Derek laughed, but then a serious look settled onto his features. He needed to tell Stiles what he was actually here for, no matter how much he was enjoying their banter.

“Look Stiles, the job you’re applying for is a bit… unorthodox.”

“Well as long as it’s not running drugs over the Mexican border that’s fine with me.”

Derek chuckled. “Did you have any wonder what a human would do in a pack of werewolves?” He asked, getting up from his seat and walking to lean on the desk in front of Stiles.

“Well, a bit, yeah. I’ve dated werewolves but I don’t really know anything about packs or their dynamics. I figured maybe you needed a human for something.”

Derek bit his bottom lip. “Look, Stiles, I don’t want you to get into anything that you don’t want. And this position is kind of a huge responsibility that many people wouldn’t be comfortable with. It’s nothing illegal, nothing dangerous, it’s just…”

“Unorthodox?” Stiles asked with a nervous smirk.

“Unorthodox.” Derek replied.

“Well, go for it. Rip it off like a band-aid so it won’t hurt for so long. Like a waxing strip. You know I’ve never been waxed before? I’ve always thought about it because I never was into personal body hair. On other guys, yeah sure, but me, not so much-”

“Stiles.”

He winced. “Right, sorry. Continue.”

Derek smiled. “Well, in packs there’s a sort of hierarchy.”

“Alphas, betas and omegas.”

“Exactly. Alpha’s are the leaders of the pack, such as I.” Derek flashed his red eyes and he heard a slight intake of air from the younger man. “Betas are members of the pack and omegas are werewolves _without_ a pack.”

“Ok, got it.” Stiles said, actually interested in the pseudo-lesson he was being given.

“But there’s another pack position that’s not very talked about but highly respected in the entire werewolf culture.”

“And they are?” Stiles asked. Derek closed his eyes, trying to find a way to put it delicately- but there really was none.

“They’re called the pack bitch.”

There was a silence for a  while, Stiles’ eyes wide while he tried to process the information.

“Um. Could you repeat that for me?”

“Pack bitch, Stiles.”

“Pack… bitch?”

“Yes.”

“Are referring to the word bitch as in someone who is a complete and utter asshole?”

Derek sighed. “No, Stiles. I’m referring to the word bitch as in the person who gets fucked by each member of the pack.”

Almost immediately Derek scented a spike of arousal from the other party in the room. He looked down at Stiles’ face and into his eyes, his pupils had expanded a bit, a rosy color on his cheeks. Derek cocked his head.

“Oh. Um-wow.”

“Now, I know the name seems extremely derogatory but bitches are actually the prized archetype of werewolf society.”

“Um. What do they do?”

Derek smirked. “Mainly get fucked.”

He heard Stiles swallow at the comment- the scent of arousal was getting heavy in the air.

“But they also do a major duty for any pack. They’re able to not only have children for the pack, but are able to care for them better than any other wolf could.”

“Ch-children?”

“Yes- usually the pack just fucks the bitch until their pregnant with a pup.”

“The entire pack shares the uh…”

“Bitch.”

“The… bitch. Is for everyone?”

“Yep,” Derek said, smirking. He decided to take a chance- at this point Stiles was either into it or out of it, and the fact that he hadn’t simply left yet was a good sign. He slowly walked around behind Stiles’ chair and bent over, face dangerously close to Stiles’. He lowered his voice to a husky whisper.

“And usually the bitch loves it. They can hardly function if they don’t get fucked for a while, so they get plenty of sex whenever they want it.”

 

***

 

Well _what the holy fuck was going on_.

He had expected this interview to be normal, maybe a little out of his comfort range, but nothing too crazy. Nothing too much. Nothing that _would turn him on_.

Somehow, with just a few words, Derek had pinpointed his stupidly specific fetish of getting gangfucked by a pack of werewolves. He had watched porn about that kind of stuff (Ok, maybe Stiles was a bit of a slut-in-denial. He was an _extremely_ sexual being, alright?)- though for some reason it was ridiculously hard to come by, probably because werewolves could get a little rough in the midst of it al. But what was pleasure if without a bit of pain?

Yeah, he probably shouldn’t be thinking that right now, considering the extremely hot werewolf that was currently nibbling on his ear. In his mind he knew Derek was sort of manipulating him, but damn it if he wasn’t turned on by it. He wasn’t stupid, even if he was extremely horny- he knew by now that Derek meant to make Stiles pack-bitch.

“Oh _God_ ,” Stiles said as he leaned into the teeth on his ear.

“You’d be the most respected were in the pack.” Derek’s voice was low and husky. “You smell perfect for it. You have to have a very specific blood type to be a pack bitch and you are _perfect_.”

Stiles moaned. “B-but, kids- I can’t have kids. Don’t have the right parts.”

Derek chuckled and sucked Stiles’ earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. “The change will take care of that.”

“I’m going to graduate. Kids will mess that up. What will my dad say?”

“We can wait for you to bear pups until you’re ready- all you have to do is help someone else.”

“Help them with what?”

“Become a pack bitch.”

“But I thought _I_ was going to be that.”

“We could have two,” Derek said, mouthing the skin behind Stiles’ ears. Stiles felt fingers rubbing in his hair and his eyes rolled back into his head. “The more holes to fuck, the merrier. He’s a gorgeous little thing too, such pretty lips. All he has to do is drink some of your cum.”

“Who’s in your pack?”

“ _Boyd_ is,” Derek replied. Even though his eyes were closed, Stiles could tell the man was smiling. “I smelled him on you. He must have liked you, already placing his possession on you. Bet you’d like him to fuck you, huh? I’ve never seen it but I’m pretty sure he has a big dick- rule of proportions and all.”

“And your uncle?”

The fingers in his hair stopped.

“Yes, my uncle.” Derek said in what sounded like a grossed out voice. “Let’s not talk about him.”

“Yeah, totally.”

The hand that was in his hair slid down to grasp his jaw, pulling his head back so that his neck was bared. He felt Derek’s mouth there, licking over the warm skin and nibbling with sharper-than-normal teeth.

“I would bite you right here. First, you’d belong to me. You’d be my mate.”

“Forever, right?” Stiles asked. Danny used to say ‘mate’ a lot whenever he was fucking Stiles so roughly his wolf started to leak out.

“Mhmm. Forever. You’d be mine and I’d be yours, you’d belong to me. Then you’d belong to the pack. To have and to fuck for the rest of your life.”

“Fuck!” Stiles said through clenched teeth when he felt a hand press on his aching hard-on. It rubbed over his dick in a painfully slow circle.

“But I plan on mating Isaac too, just so you know.”

“The other bitch?”

“Mhmm.” Derek replied as he sucked on the skin of Stiles’ collarbone.

“Trying to monopolize, huh?” Stiles asked. All of a sudden all the sensations that were driving him crazy before were gone.

He shot up with a low whine. “Wait- no, I’m sorry. I take back whatever I said just _please_ don’t stop-”

“I didn’t want to.” Derek’s voice said from behind his desk.

“Then _why did you_?”

“You have to make this decision. If you do it all of your financial problems will be taken care of, _everything_. You’d never have to worry about money again for the rest of your life.”

That thought sunk into Stiles’ lust filled mind.

“Even if you refuse, I will take care of your tuition for next year. We will part ways and you would never have to speak to me again. I can only hope that you wouldn’t lose respect for me.”

“But this whole pack bitch thing is more than just pack bonds isn’t it?”

Derek’s head snapped up, eyes narrowing. Stiles smirked.

“Yeah- I’m really good at research and stuff.”

The older man sighed. “The board of Alpha’s have been giving me a hard time since I got into this business. They don’t respect me how they did my father and that’s keeping us from expanding. My uncle suggested a pack bitch- not only do we strengthen pack bonds and become stronger as a unit but we appease the Alpha’s too.”

Stiles’ face fell into a frown. “So, what? I was just a scapegoat? Get Stiles and all our problems will go away?”

“No-yes, ugh.” Derek said. He rolled his shoulders, as if _he_ had anything to be stressed about. “At first, yes. It was sort of the plan to just have you to not only fuck but to help us with the business. But now that I’ve met you you’re… different.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Okay.”

“No, seriously. Look, Boyd is smart. Smarter than me. He’s also not very trusting- the fact that he placed a claim on you so quickly is sort of a sign of how different you are. And Laura- well she’s just a bitch.”

“I guessed as much.”

Derek laughed. “But she liked you too. I can tell by the sound of her voice. And so did Erica.”

“Let me guess, she’s your pack too?”

Derek shrugged. “She texted me as soon as Boyd left with you. Said she gave you her stamp of approval.

And if it makes it any better- just knowing you for the thirty minutes that I have, I don’t really want this to be a situation where you’re just a fucktoy for us. Though something tells me you wouldn’t have a problem with that.”

Stiles blushed.

“So look, how about… how about you go out with each one of us individually. We take you on a date, you see how you like us. If you have a problem with any of us you say no, and that’s that. I won’t give you the bite. I won’t bother you again. I can already tell they’re gonna like you as more than just pack bitch.”

“And no kids?”

“Not until you’re ready.”

“And that Isaac guy?”

“Only happens if you become pack bitch.”

“And the money?”

“You’ll get it either way.”

“And I’m guessing I don’t have any time think about it?”

“I would like a decision now.” Derek said.

Stiles tried to clear his mind of the previous activities that were running through it. He weighed his options: he could either live his porn fantasy and have his choice of hot werewolf dick for the rest of his life _and_ go to college and pay for his father’s expenses. Or he could say no, retain the small amount of dignity he had, go to college and somehow find a way to get money for his dad’s medicine. 

What if those other werewolves turned out to be assholes?

“Anybody in your pack a mega asshole?”

“Jackson can be a bit of a prick- but that’s because he’s guarded. He wouldn’t be a _complete_ prick with you- he can actually be really sweet. Especially when he’s with someone he cares about. And Peter- my uncle- can be a bit of a creep. But the man has game on an entirely different planet than anyone else I know. And Scott… you two would get along well. He’ll probably be a little fidgety, but he’s lovable and harmless. And you met Boyd.”

Stiles laughed. He already knew what he was going to say from the beginning, though it was good to know that nobody was a major douchenozzle.

He didn’t have enough dignity to be worth preserving anyway.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooaahh holla at ya boy. got a little steamy up in thur. 
> 
> please comment/review/critique! love you guys! Thanks for all the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola amigos!!!
> 
> There's a date in this chapter! yay! 
> 
> please comment/review/critique! Thanks for all the awesome support you guys, you're literally my saving grace. Stay awesome and stay tuned! <3

“Jackson!” Derek yelled out as he walked through the door to his apartment. Even if he hadn’t seen Jackson’s car parked outside, he knew instinctually that the boy would be there; he basically never left. Derek didn’t really understand why he didn’t just come live with him.

He heard a shuffling in the kitchen but ignored it in favor of walking to stand behind the couch where Isaac was sitting and watching television. Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the boys curly hair, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders.

“Hey sweetheart,” Derek whispered, taking in Isaac’s sweet aroma.

“Missed you today,” Isaac murmured, moving his head to the side so Derek had room to nuzzle into the hollow of his throat.

“Missed you too,” Derek’s voice was muffled against the skin he was currently nibbling on. Isaac chuckled lightly.

“What the hell did you want?” Jackson’s voice erupted behind them. Derek sighed and stood straight up to turn around, eyes landing on his shirtless (as always) beta. “I was eating you inconsiderate douche.”

Derek rolled his eyes and walked forward, opening his arms to engulf the shorter man into a hug. Jackson fought for a few moments- he always did- before Derek felt him relax into the embrace. Jackson wrapped his arms around Derek’s middle and nosed his way to Derek’s neck, taking in his Alpha’s scent. Derek spoke lightly into Jackson’s hair.

“How was your day?”

“’fwas good.” Jackson’s muffled voice replied, squeezing tighter. “I missed you,” he said in a quieter voice.

Derek smiled and kissed the top of Jackson’s head. “I know. I missed you too. I missed all of you.”

“Can we watch a movie later?” Jackson asked.

“You wanna cuddle?” Derek asked in a completely serious tone. He felt the body beneath his stiffen for a few moments before he heard Jackson’s reply.

“…yeah.”

Derek smiled. “Good. We can definitely watch one later, but c’mon, I need to tell you guys something. Is Scott here or did he just leave? I smell him.”

Jackson pulled away from Derek’s body with a sort of glossy look in his eyes. “Um. Yeah- he’s uh, he’s in the bathroom. Taking a shower, I think.”

Derek nodded. “Cool. Go sit and cuddle with Isaac, he needs some affection, ok? I’m going to get Scott.”

Jackson nodded and went on his way towards the couch. Derek deterred into the hallway until he came up to the bathroom, where the scent of water and soap were strong. He could also hear the sound of Scott’s decent ( _horrible_ ) singing voice through the door- he was singing a Beyonce song this time. At least it was better than Miley Cyrus.

“Scott.” Derek said in a normal voice, he knew Scott would hear him even with the sound of the shower going.

“Oh fu-Yeah?” He heard the boy say,

“Finish up. I have something to tell you guys. Meet us in the living room when you’re done.”

“Oh. Okay, cool. Be right there.”

 

 

It took ten minutes for Scott to finish his shower, and probably the rest of the mental playlist he kept in his head, and they sat in the living room, Derek in one of the armchairs and Jackson massaging Isaac’s head on the couch. Scott wore pajama bottoms and a ratty but soft looking t-shirt, which meant he was sleeping over. He did that sometimes- despite his life with Allison he was still a werewolf, and he missed his pack from time to time. He had invited Allison to join in on the puppy pack, but she had kindly refused. The girl knew how to take care of herself anyway.

“Ok, so what’s all the hubbub, bub?” Scott asked, smirking in his adorably stupid way. Isaac gave a small laugh and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“What about Peter and Boyd? Shouldn’t they be here?” Isaac asked, looking up from where his head rested in Jackson’s lap.

“I’ll tell Peter later, and Boyd already knows.” Derek responded.

“Ok let’s just get to the point. What’s wrong?”

Derek rolled his eyes at Jackson’s impatience. “Nothing’s wrong- there’s just been a change of plans.”

“How?” Scott asked.

“The situation with the pack bitch is… different now.”

“Are we not getting one?” Jackson asked, an almost crestfallen expression on his face.

“No! No, that’s not it. It’s just… I encountered something I didn’t really expect to,” Derek said, sighing. “See, I originally planned the pack bitch to just be a hole for us to fuck but with this kid… it’s different. He’s _extremely_ smart, funny, he has a great personality and he’s hot as hell.”

“But we’ll still get to fuck him, right?” Jackson asked.

“ _God_ , Jackson, that is so not the point. Look, he’s just… different, alright? And I honestly believe that every single one of you will like him- Boyd already does.”

“Woah.” Isaac said. “That’s a good sign I guess.”

Derek nodded. “And I like him too. But he’s a college student and he plans to finish- which I have no problem with and _neither_ should you, so he won’t be having any pups any time soon.”

“What the hell!” Jackson said, eyes narrowed.

“So I put my girlfriend through all of that for nothing? We’ve already started planning for the baby!” Scott began to yell.

“Hey!” Derek screamed, eyes flashing red. “Calm the hell down. You didn’t even let me finish.”

The angry betas immediately shut up, sliding back into their seats with rebellion in their eyes.

“We have someone… else,” Derek admitted, looking to Isaac. Isaac caught his eyes and immediately a flash of recognition passed between them. After a few seconds Isaac nodded, giving Derek the silent permission he needed to continue on.

“Another pack bitch?” Scott asked, which surprised Derek because usually the man stayed away from that word like it brought the plague.

“Yes,” Derek asked.

“And where exactly are they?” Jackson asked.

“It’s me.” Isaac said in a quiet voice. Jackson’s eyes narrowed and then he turned to look down at the boy in his lap.

“What?”

Isaac sighed and sat up, crossing his legs and giving a shy smile. “I’m, um… I’m a pack bitch.”

“Really?” Scott asked, getting up and walking over to where Isaac sat, leaning in to take a whiff of his skin. “But your blood- it doesn’t smell… _right_.”

“It doesn’t happen often,” Derek said, interjecting. “But sometimes a bitch’s body doesn’t go through the change completely. But have no doubt, Isaac has the correct blood for it. It just needs to be activated.”

“How?” Jackson asked, mimicking Scott and sniffing at Isaac’s skin.

“His body just needs to recognize what a pack bitch is. Basically he kind of needs to drink his cum.”

“That’s…” Jackson said, trailing off. He pulled back, eyes glazed, looking into Isaac’s eyes with something akin to lust. “Actually really hot.”

Isaac flushed at the comment, but he began to lean forward, eyes locked on Jackson’s lips.

“Nope,” Derek said quickly. “None of that until he’s fully activated.” Jackson backed off with a glare.

“And you’re okay with this, Isaac?” Scott asked, always the sympathetic one. “You know you’d have to have and raise pups for everyone, be an actual _bitch_ for the entire pack? Have sex with us whenever we want?”

Isaac nibbled his lips in embarrassment, looking towards Derek for a moment before meeting Scott’s eyes. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time. I talked to Derek about it a while ago, like I felt that it was something that I would enjoy, something that I… needed, I guess. Thinking about everything you guys will do to me, it-”

“Turns you on?” Jackson asked, a smirk on his face.

Isaac gave a small nod with wide eyes. “But- it makes me happy too. Knowing that I can serve you guys like this. I want it, Scott. I really do- I’ve had a long time to think about it, and Derek wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t want it. I want it more than anything.”

“How do you feel about, um, me-”

“You and Allison having the pup we make together?” Isaac asked. Scott’s lips pulled taut into a thin line and he nodded. Isaac smiled. “Scott, I’m more than okay with that. I know that you love Allison more than anything else in the world, and I want you guys to be happy, and if there’s anything I can do that will make you happier, then I’ll do it. I can’t wait to see what you guys will be like as parents- and I can be the cool uncle anyway, which is way better than a lame parent.”

“Isaac, I- you care about me that much?”

“Scott, I _love_ you. I love my entire pack, I can only dream of serving you guys the way that I will when I’m fully activated.”

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna be serving me a _lot_ , have no doubt. I’ve always wanted to feel those lips of yours on my cock,” Jackson said with a smirk.

“Jackson!” Derek and Scott screamed in unison.

“What? I can’t say stuff like that? He’s pack bitch!”

“He’s not some object you can just talk to like that.” Scott said angrily.

“Scott has a point, Jackson- you show some respe-”

“Actually,” Isaac said, shutting Derek up. “It’s fine. I don’t think it’s disrespectful at all. I, um, I like it when he says stuff like that. Like, a lot.”

“You’re into dirty talk, huh, sweetheart?” Jackson asked. “I can definitely work with that. I can’t wait to fuck you- _God_ I’m going to make you fucking _scream_.”

Isaac’s arousal was obvious in the air, but even with Isaac’s confession Jackson’s arousal was only _tolerated_.

“Derek?” Isaac asked. He looked hesitant to ask his question.

“Yeah?”

“Uh- if it’s okay with you, I think I’d like to, um… fool around a bit with the pack members- if that’s okay. I just t-think that as pack bitch, even if I’m not activated yet,  I could start doing some of my, um, duties.”

“Isaac, I don-”

“I _promise_ , Derek. I want this. More than anything.”

Derek looked at Jackson, then at Scott, then at Isaac. He took a breath and nodded. “Fine, but _no sex_ ,” He let his eyes slide into their bloody color. “I mean it. _None_ until after he’s activated. Fooling around. Nothing further than handjobs-”

“No _blowjobs_? C’mon!”

Derek glared at Jackson who only rolled his eyes in response. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Like I said, _no further_ than handjobs.”

To Derek’s surprise Scott was already mouthing at the skin on Isaac’s neck. “Scott?”

The boy shot back up, embarrassment clear on his features. “Sorry, I was totally listening.”

“Good. We’re not finished yet. The man I was talking about- his name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Jackson asked.

Derek ignored him. “I’ve set up a process to make sure he’s okay with each one of the pack members individually before he officially makes his decision. Each one of us will take him out on a date, and he’ll decide whether or not he’s okay with the pack once he’s made his decisions individually.”

Scott nodded in consent with the process and Jackson didn’t say anything so Derek assumed everything was good.

“If he accepts you at the end of the night he’ll kiss you. If all goes well we’ll have him soon.”

“Cool,” Jackson decided. “So when is the first date?”

“Tomorrow.”

“With who?”

“You.”

“What!” Jackson asked. “Why me?”

“Because you’re an abrasive asshole and if he gets to like you he’ll definitely like the rest of us,” Scott said matter-of-factly.

Jackson looked like he was about to argue but then he withered back into the couch with a frown on his face. “I’m not an asshole.”

Derek’s heart softened. “No, Jackson, you’re not. But you can be a little… rough, sometimes. You have to admit. I know he’ll like you, okay? Just don’t be so guarded- let him in. If this happens he’ll be part of our pack, okay?”

Jackson looked sad for a few moments. “Fine. There’s no way he won’t like me. I mean, have you seen me?”

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Good. You’re picking him up at eight tomorrow, alright?”

“Fine.” Jackson said, looking to Isaac. “Are we done here?”

Derek went through a mental checklist of things he wanted to talk about. “Yeah. We are- that’s all.”

“Thank God.” Jackson said, reaching over to grab Isaac’s arm and pulling the boy into his lap. Jackson’s lips immediately went onto Isaac’s, who received everything Jackson was doing with the utmost ease, sliding his arms around the man’s neck and opening his mouth for Jackson to lick into. His hands immediately slid down Isaac’s pants and grab his ass through the soft sweatpants he was wearing.

Scott rolled his eyes and started to walk away. “Whatever. I’m going to Derek’s room to use his laptop.”

Derek stayed and watched for a few moments, enjoying watching how the soft flesh of Isaac’s ass rolled under Jackson’s hands. Jackson was nibbling on Isaac’s ear now, grinding up into his crotch. Derek fixed himself in his jeans before he stood up.

“I’m gonna grab something to eat. Remember what I said.”

He was answered with two groans that clearly stated ‘Stop talking to us you asshole.’

 

***

 

So. The first date was with this Jackson guy.

Stiles stood in his mirror, checking over the clothes for his date. Derek had refused to give him a picture of the guy or anything- just said something about “Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.” Whatever the hell that meant. He was an inch away from calling Lydia to ask her what he should do when he heard someone knock on the door.

His first thought was that he should hide, followed quickly by the thought that he should hide his apartment because even with the _amazing_ cleaning job Lydia did it was still disgusting. But then he thought that he should probably answer the door. He messed with his hair for a quick second before he half-rushed to open the door, swinging it open with embarrassing force.

And there in front of him stood the most attractive guy he had ever seen. He wore a fitted blue shirt with jeans that seemed to hit all the right curves. He wasn’t _Derek_ attractive, Derek was hot and rugged and mountain man attractive, this kid was like… the angels measured every inch of his bone structure to make sure he came out with the golden proportions. He was like… unholy attractive, walking sex and sin, and _damn_ those lips were nice, gorgeous blue eyes, and-

“-ello?” A voice said.

Stiles snapped out of his reverie to look the other man in the eye. He held a smug smirk on his face, an expression he seemed to wear a lot. “Oh- shit, sorry. I just kind of got caught up in here,” Stiles said, bringing up a finger next to his temple and circling it in the air. “It’s a completely different world. Trust me, you do _not_ want to know.”

“You talk a lot.” Jackson said.

“You seem to be an asshole.”

His smirk got even smirk-ier if that was possible. “Point taken. I’m Jackson.” He held out his hand.

“Stiles.” He said, shaking the offered hand lightly. “So I guess we better get out of here.” He let go of the hand in his grasp and hurried to turn around and lock the door, quickly turning back. There was a slight moment when he saw a disappointed look on Jackson’s face, a small frown on his lips, until it disappeared almost instantly, covered with a suave smile.

“Ready?” Jackson asked.

Stiles gave him a look. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, what?”

“You had a frown on your face just then. You looked sad. What’s wrong?”

Jackson narrowed his eyes. “I have no clue what yo-”

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles said, putting two and two together. “You wanted to hold my hand, right? And I just kind of… rejected you. You should’ve said something, dude! You have really nice hands by the way.”

Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling at him. “I’m totally down with holding hands. I’m actually a really touchy person when I want to be, which probably explains why I jerk off so much, I did it like six times yesterday- especially after the interview. _God_ , that was torture.”

Jackson’s brow was raised but he did nothing to unlock their fingers. He just let out a small chuckle and smiled.

“What? Did I say something embarrassing?”

“I’m starting to believe your entire existence is embarrassing.”

“You know what douchebag, I don’t have to take that from you, no matter how ungodly attractive you are.”

Jackson just laughed again and tugged on Stiles’ hand. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

 

***

 

“You’re taking me _bowling_?”

Jackson looked offended. “What’s wrong with bowling?”

Stiles shrugged. “Nothing particularly, it just seems like a sort of teenager-y thing to me. I would’ve thought fancy restaurant or something.”

Jackson gripped the steering wheel tighter and huffed, a glare in his eyes that Stiles couldn’t see.

 

***

“This is cool,” Stiles said, nodding as they walked into the bowling alley. The lights were sort of dim, some weird disco playing in the background, neon lights strobing throughout the entire alley. The pins were bright with fluorescent green, shining at the end of each lane like a beacon.

Jackson just made an off sound of agreement from beside him and began to walk in the direction of the shoe counter. Stiles watched as he walked away, wondering what the hell his sudden attitude problem was about.

Eventually they got to their own lane and they took seats. Stiles’ favorite part (since he was absolute shit at bowling) was inputting their names. He put his own in first so he could have first turn while Jackson was getting them chicken tenders and soda. After his typing was done he looked down at the lane with a sullen expression- he would have fun either way, but actually being _good_ at bowling while in a bowling alley was never a bad thing. He strode over and picked up his bright purple ball- he had picked it specifically because it was so annoyingly bright- and centered up, keeping his eye on the center pin, swinging back his arm to swing it forward and let it go.

It went straight into the gutter.

He made a grunt of annoyance and bit his lips while he waited for the ball to come back through the machine. He was hoping he could get a few points in before Jackson came back with his horrible attitude. Stiles had to say, this date wasn’t going so well- it was cool at first but ever since they talked in the car it was going downhill.

He picked up his ball again when it came and went to throw it into the lane once more. It went a bit further this time down the center, but ultimately steered to the left approximately 15 years too early and went straight into the gutter.

“You kind of suck at this,” he heard a voice say behind him. He turned to see Jackson with two trays of chicken tenders in one hand and two drinks in the other. Well at least he knew the guy was dexterous- which was a good thing in the fingering department.

“Thanks jackass,” Stiles said, thinking to himself that he had called the man more times by insults than by his actual name. Jackson rolled his eyes and sat down their food, immediately picking up a ball and going to their lane.

What happened was almost like magic. Jackson’s movements were so fluid, almost perfect- he hit a strike without even blinking. He hit another one the next time, making it look so ridiculously easy it was almost an insult.

It went on like that for the next few minutes: them intermittently eating their food and sipping their sodas whilst Stiles sucked and Jackson rocked hardcore- until something clicked in Stiles’ brain.

“Holy shit you really like bowling, don’t you?”

Jackson gave him a look that said that he was obviously the most mentally deficient person in the entire establishment.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Stiles said, eyes widening. “That’s why you’re so good at this! And _that’s_ why you’ve been acting all pissy! Because I totally and completely insulted what you thought would be a good idea, I rejected your date from the very beginning. I am such a huge asshole. The hugest. Literally, l-look, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t even understand what I was saying- you have to realize that I don’t really have a filter and words just kind of come out whether I mean them or not. I’m really sorry for insulting you, because you’re literally a god at this game, and it’s a shitty thing to insult someone’s hobby and thing they’re good at.”

Jackson considered his words for a moment before he sat his ball back down and came to sit next to Stiles, the first time they had been in close proximity all night- and it was all Stiles’ fault.

“Derek said,” Jackson spoke. “To pick something that we like and that we’re good at because we would be ourselves if we did- and you had to make your choice based on who we were as people.”

“Look,” Stiles said, feeling like the biggest jackass in the world. “I’m so sor-”

“I chose bowling because a long time ago, my grandpa taught me to bowl. And he was like, amazing, better than me, better than _anyone_. He won so many competitions, so many events and trophies and awards and he was just amazing. He used to take me to the bowling alley every Saturday when I was a kid, and he would let me play with him. He would give me tips and pointers and strategies and I used to be so excited for Saturday to come because it meant that I could be with him.”

Jackson was fiddling with his fingers while he spoke. Stiles really wanted to say something- but he knew whatever he said would only make things worse, so he let the man talk.

“He died when I was 18. Car crash. It was… horrible, to say the least. He was such a huge part of my life that I didn’t know what to do- I didn’t know how to cope or what to say. I didn’t eat for days at a time because I just… couldn’t. I don’t know why. But then one day my parents drove me to the bowling alley, and once I stepped inside it was like… like all my worries were gone. He used to tell me that if I ever had problems in life to just imagine that the pins were everything bad in the world, and that I was the ball and every time I would hit a pin it would just be another obstacle under my belt. So I did that. I imagined that his death was the pins and that I was the ball and I would go bowling every day, crying while I did because I missed him so much. It became something soothing for me- it’s how I remember and honor him.”

Jackson looked over to see that Stiles was crying. “Oh, hey, you don’t have to cry- I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I’m a huge asshole, okay? I’m the worst person on this planet. All you did was try and have a nice date with me and I completely fucked you over and I’m so sorry and I don’t take it to heart if you want to take me back home- I’m so, so, so sorry Jackson, I can’t say it enough-”

Stiles’ cries were muffled when Jackson took him into his arms, holding him tight. “Hey, it’s alright, I forgive you. You’re an asshole, I’m an asshole, we can both be complete douchebags together, right?”

Stiles laughed but Jackson held him until his tears subsided. He wiped his face with a napkin. Stiles looked hesitantly towards the lane then back at Jackson.

“So, um, I obviously suck at anything that involves bowling.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jackson laughed. “You kinda do.”

“Do you mind, uh,” Stiles got up and grabbed his ball, going to stand in the center of the lane. He looked over his shoulder at the man that sat behind him. “You mind teaching me how to not be horrible?”

Jackson smiled after a few moments- not one of the practiced smirks Stiles had seen earlier, but a true-to-life smile with teeth and happiness and everything. And it was beautiful. Jackson came up to crowd behind him, taking his arms in his and showing him to position the ball correctly.

And for the rest of the night they bowled together, caught up in each other’s happiness.

And when Jackson drove him home, Stiles kissed him for a good 15 minutes before he let him go with a  smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. 
> 
> Stackson? Jiles? I'm not to sure what that ship name is. Whatever! :D
> 
> please comment/review/critique! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I just started college! Classes begin on wednesday, so there might be a slight drop in upload speed, but no worries, this won't die :) 
> 
> I love you guys! Please comment/review/critique! Love you guys!
> 
> hope i did the second date justice! :D

“Boyd, where’s Isaac?” Derek asked, walking into the kitchen to find the slightly larger man scooping a rather large spoonful of rocky road ice cream into a bowl. Boyd gave him a look like he was a child caught stealing from a candy jar, but it quickly changed into an expression of consideration.

“Um, I think last time I saw him he was with Scott? They’re probably making out or something in one of the guest rooms,” Boyd said with a roll of his eyes.

Derek chuckled darkly. “Like I didn’t catch you doing the same thing yesterday, right?”

“He was literally _begging_ me to touch him. Show me a werewolf on this planet strong enough to not only resist Isaac but a _pack bitch_ Isaac, then I’ll feel guilty. Until then, you can go fuck yourself.”

“All that ice cream is going to ruin your figure you know.”

Boyd just scooped another huge spoonful into the bowl in an indignant manner . “I refer back to my previous statement: go fuck yourself.” 

 

Derek did in fact find the two in one of the guest rooms and all was as Boyd had guess: they lay on the bed, Isaac under Scott, Scott’s lips nibbling on the skin on Isaac’s ear. Isaac, true to his nature, was the only completely nude one in the situation, Scott was down to just his boxers, which really didn’t help to hide the hard-on that was popping from his groin.

Derek stood just outside the door for a moment, listening and watching with as much stealth as he could muster. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he sort of had a little ( _enormous_ ) thing for, what did they call it, _voyeurism_?  So yeah, he liked to watch people fuck, but it didn’t make him a stalker or anything.

What? He was a _predator_. It was built into his genetics to prowl.

He watched as Scott ground down into Isaac’s dick, soft mewls falling from Isaac’s mouth. Scott’s hands were kneading into the skin of Isaac’s ass, his mouth now firmly placed on the man below him. He saw Scott’s tongue poke out, tracing over Isaac’s lips and nibbling on his bottom one before he dove into Isaac’s mouth, tasting him and rolling their tongues together. Isaac- fuck, Isaac accepted it like he was _made_ for it, which yeah, he was, but still. It was like it was second nature to him to just completely submit, to let someone else make the decisions, to just give himself over.

“God, baby,” He heard Scott say in a hushed voice. “You’re fucking _amazing_. Can’t wait.”

“ _Please_ ,” Isaac whimpered, and that was hard for even Derek to resist- he could imagine how hard it was for Scott to not give in. “I need- I need you, something, inside me, please, I want to-”

“Isaac, sweetheart, you know what Derek said. I won’t hurt you while you’re not fully activated- but hell, when you are? I’m going to fucking wreck you, babe, I promise. Get you heavy with my pups like the slut you are- god, Isaac-”

Scott cut himself off to dive into Isaac’s mouth once more and Isaac arched his back like a fucking _kitten_ , sucking on Scott’s tongue.

Derek was extremely close to just whipping his dick out and jerking it off to the sight, but he needed to stop this. He reluctantly cleared his throat knowingly loud enough for them to hear, but they didn’t respond, continuing on with their heated kiss. He cleared his throat again- almost to the point of pain.

“Fuck, Derek, you’d think you’d get the hint,” Scott growled out, fangs descending. He didn’t completely pull away from Isaac though, still nibbling on the skin of his jaw.  Isaac was pretty much out of it, rising into Scott’s touch with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“ _Scott_.” Derek said forcefully, leaning on the doorframe.

He heard an audible groan leave Scott’s form as he pushed himself up and away from Isaac’s form. He moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed, tip of his dick poking out through his boxers, pre-cum leaking heavily. Scott glanced at Isaac, who was whimpering at the loss of contact, writhing slightly on the bed, skin slightly sheened with sweat and cheeks rosy with effort.

“Derek I can’t leave him like this, look at him.”

Derek had already studied Isaac’s despairing form, he knew nothing would get Isaac out of this state other than an orgasm. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Get him off, but _you_ don’t get to. Do it later.”

“What? Who died and made you captain of my orgasms?”

“ _Scott_.”

“ _God_! You’re so fucking annoying,” Scott said, crawling up to sit against the head board, maneuvering Isaac so that his back lay against Scott’s chest, body between his legs. Derek relaxed, falling back into his prowling ( _stalking_ ) stance.

“Alright, baby, I got you, Scott’s here,” Scot said in a low voice in Isaac’s ear, lips brushing the skin there. Isaac let out a soft groan, body moving absently and eyes in a glaze so far gone it was as if he was unconscious.

“Please…” Isaac said breathily. “Inside- I- I,”

“I can’t fuck you while you can’t get wet on your own, alright babe? Don’t worry though, I’m gonna get you there,” Scott said, hands stopping at Isaac’s chest to play with his nipples. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Derek coughed with purpose, signaling Scott to get on with it. Scott, as expected, threw him an angry glare.

Scott’s hands lowered until their found Isaac’s cock and balls and the boy jumped at the touch, letting out a high pitched moan. Scott ran his fingers over Isaac’s dick as he began to slowly jerk him off, rolling his balls in his other hand, filthy words spilling from his lips as he drove Isaac to orgasm.

“God, look at you Isaac, so good for me,  such a good bitch baby. You’re going to be so good for all of us, taking your place in the pack so well,” Scott nibbled on Isaac’s ear, jerking him off faster. “Can’t wait to see you stuffed full of cock, especially mine. Can’t wait to see you come completely undone, cum all over your body, until you smell like you belong to every single one of us.”

Derek was actually impressed. Scott didn’t seem to be the type for dirty talk- he seemed to be more of the ‘making love’ sort. But he was actually _really_ good at this.

“That’s it baby,” Scott said when Isaac began pumping his hips in time with Scott’s strokes, a continuous waterfall of moans spilling from his lips. “Cum for me, yeah? You’re my little bitch who’s going to cum for me, aren’t you? Such a good slut, always do exactly as you’re told. C’mon sweetheart, cum for me, do it.”

Isaac’s breaths began to come rapidly, hips jerking erratically, cum and sweat slicking Scott’s hands as he jerked Isaac off.

“You got it baby, so sweet for me. Cum Isaac. You can do it, cum _now_.”

It took about three more strokes until Isaac’s body completely stilled and he let out a rather loud moan of complete satisfaction, then all at once he shivered and fell onto Scott’s body, slight tremors falling through his form as cum shot from his dick, landing on his stomach and Scott’s hands. Isaac’s hands were like vices on Scott’s thighs as he rode out his orgasm, breathing hard with eyes closed and lips bitten between his teeth. Scott caressed the muscles in Isaac’s arm as the last of the tremors shook through him, cock beginning to soften against his thigh.

“Good job baby, did so good, just like I knew you would, but you still gotta clean up,” Scott dragged his fingers through the mess on Isaac’s stomach, gathering most of the cum on his fingertips. He brought it to Isaac’s mouth and pressed against his lips. Isaac’s lips opened easily as he began to suck on Scott’s fingers, cleaning his own cum off his hands. The process was repeated a few more times before Isaac’s body and Scott’s hands were sufficiently clean. Scott placed a kiss on Isaac’s temple.

“You were so good today. Fucking _amazing_. So proud of you. I love you sweetheart,” Scott said. Isaac gave a soft whimper in response that sounded a lot like agreement.

Scott ran his fingers through Scott’s hair a few times before he slowly moved himself to slide out of the bed, allowing Isaac to lay on his back and rest. It was an awkward walk that he came towards Derek with, a familiar one that meant he was harboring a probably painful erection that only two or more orgasms would stave off. He gave Derek a harsh and smug look as he pushed past him and into the hallway, a hushed “ _Asshole_ ,” whispered as he went.

Derek hardly registered the insult though, working on getting himself and his wolf back under control after what he had just witnessed. The room smelled like cum and sweat and sex and pack and it was almost dizzying, but he grounded himself before he took another step into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to Isaac’s resting form. He softly raised Isaac’s head onto his lap, brushing his fingers softly across Isaac’s forehead.

“Isaac?” Derek asked softly. After a moment the boys’ eyes opened slowly but he didn’t look directly at him, his gaze was still on the ceiling, but soon enough Isaac’s eyes moved to meet Derek’s.

“D’rk?” He asked in a weak voice.

“Yeah, babe, I’m here.” Derek replied, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair. The boy smiled softly.

“Th’was amazin’.” Isaac confessed. Derek smiled.

“I know. _You_ were amazing.” He heard Isaac give a light laugh. He couldn’t really resist himself when he bent over and placed his lips on Isaac’s, tongue diving in to taste his mouth. It still tasted like Isaac’s cum, sweet but a little bitter, but there was a slight foreign taste that was rather sharp but not entirely unpleasant- Derek figured it was the few traces of Scott’s cum left in Isaac’s mouth. They kissed until Derek could no longer taste anything other than himself in Isaac’s mouth, he pulled back and took a deep breath.

“You’ve got your date with Stiles today- I don’t want you to be late.”

“…oh _yeah_ ,” Isaac said softly. “I almost forgot.”

“You alright to get up?”

Isaac seemed to do a mental check of his physical state for a moment. “I think- but I feel a little weak.”

Derek nodded. “Alright, c’mon,” he said, moving to pick up the boy bridal style. “We’ll get some food in you and then you’ll get ready.”

 

***

“You’re kind of unfairly adorable,” Stiles stated, looking at the curly haired boy that stood in his doorway. A wide smile was sent his way, full of teeth and happiness and blue eyes sparkled. “God, you’re all this attractive, aren’t you? How the hell am I going to survive?”

Isaac shrugged.

“Oh, was that too forward?” Stiles asked, a frown on his face. “Sorry, I just figured since we really only get one date might as well put it all out there, ya know? Lay the cards on the table, throw the ashes to the wind, actions speak louder than words and all that-”

“It’s fine,” Isaac said, a smirk on his face. “But yes, we are all _really_ attractive. Wait till you meet Boyd- god that man was crafted by the gods. And so was his _dick_ , you wouldn’t even believe-”

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed, hands waving in the air. Isaac gave him a questioning look. “You! You-you’re the other, um… the other-”

“Bitch.” Isaac finished with a smile. “I’m the other pack bitch. It’s ok- it’s not an insult at all. Complement really. Don’t be so scared to say it- if everything goes well you’ll be one too.”

Stiles smiled but it quickly faded into an expression of critical thought. “Uh- yeah. I-I guess so, huh? Pack bitch…”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “It’s just a title. You don’t have to be called that.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “But you-?”

“I like it, I guess,” Isaac admitted, blush on his features. “Dirty talk kind of turns me on.”

“Oh! Uh- cool, I guess,” Stiles said, blushing furiously. “Ya know I was never really good at that- I just tend to ramble on and it just gets really confusing and unsexy and it’s just horrible and completely ruins the mood.”

“I wouldn’t _imagine_.” Isaac replied with a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed Isaac out of the way, closing and locking the door behind him.

“God, the first two guys are assholes…” He said, shaking his head. He turned to Isaac expectantly. “So. Where we going?”

Isaac looked pensive for a moment before he snapped his eyes back into Stiles’ gaze. “I have no clue.”

Stiles gave him a look. “You… have no clue?”

Isaac shrugged. “I’ve never really done this date thing.”

“You’ve never been on a date? Not even like, middle school pizza parlor date?”

Isaac shook his head.

“Dude! How did you not come up with a plan?”

Isaac looked personally offended. “Well, firstly, Scott kind of rocked my world right before I had to come meet you so I was a little out of it in the first place,” He said with no shame. “And plus, we’re both going to bitches, so it’s not like with the other guys. I don’t really have to… woo you, or anything, right? Just make sure we’re compatible physically and ya know, mentally or whatever. On my part, you’re already pretty hot so we got that down.”

Stiles looked at him with awe in his features. “You really have no shame do you?”

Isaac shrugged. Again. “I’m a very… sexually liberated person. If I could I would talk about dick all day, but that tends to make for bad conversation, doesn’t it?”

“Depends on who you’re talking to,” Stiles replied with a wink. He shoved Isaac playfully on the shoulder before he sighed. “But, I guess you’re right. We just kinda have to be… friends, right? How about- uh, ice cream! Hell yes! You treat me to ice cream and I promise we’ll be best friends forever, a friendship so strong no dick could ever come between us.”

Isaac stared at him for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway, completely ignoring his statement.

Stiles had to run after him.

***

Stiles was currently licking his double scoop mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with a fervor he had not felt in years. Isaac was attending to his small strawberry ice cream with little attention, watching the way Stiles’ tongue darted out to lick up the sides of the ice cream, dragging the treat in before darting out for another flavor. This went on for a few minutes before Stiles noticed the ice cream slowly beginning to drip down Isaac’s fingers.

“Dude!” Stiles said as if Isaac had just shot someone. “Your ice cream!”

Isaac looked down at it with a shrug.

“Dude you have got to stop shrugging at some point in your life- it’s a little over played.”

“I’m not really into ice cream that much. And plus you’ve kind been… distracting me.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “How?”

Isaac chose not to respond, letting Stiles stew on the thought for a moment before his eyes went wide.

“You did not turn my enjoyment of a delicious frozen treat into a sexual innuendo!” Stiles said in a hushed voice.

“Your tongue is a work of art,” Isaac said nonchalantly. “You must be really good at sucking dick.”

“Dude!” Stiles said, glancing around the diner they sat in. “You can’t say that! There are children in here!”

“So are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Are you good at sucking dick?”

“ _Isaac!_ ”

“I told you I could talk about dick all day.”

“There’s literally a five year old sitting directly behind us.”

“Well then be _quiet_ ,” Isaac said, leaning in closer to Stiles. “Answer the damn question.”

Stiles looked into Isaac’s eyes, looking for a way out of this conversation, but he found no escape. He sighed and looked at his ice cream- it had started to melt and really there was no point with Isaac hot on his tail as he was. He sat it down on a plate and wiped his hand with a napkin.

“So?” Isaac asked again.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Truthfully?”

Isaac nodded, a look on his face that screamed how excited he was about this conversation.

“You really _could_ talk about dick all day, huh?” Stiles asked.

Isaac smiled. “You have _no_ idea. I could write autobiographies on my thoughts. Almanacs. Series. Screenplays. Now answer my fucking question.”

Stiles chuckled lightly. “Well, uh, yeah, I guess.”

“You _guess_? No regular tongue moves like yours. I watch _a lot_ of porn, and I’m pretty sure they can’t do half of what you do.”

Stiles shook his head. “Look, fine. Yeah, I guess I’m actually _really_ good at giving head. It’s probably my favorite thing to do besides ya know-”

“Getting fucked?”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled, leaning in a little closer. “So, look, give me a run down on what I’m possibly working with here, I mean-”

“You mean their dicks right?”

“God, you’re like a dog with a bone.”

Isaac ignored him, shifting in his seat with a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, here’s the thing- Derek won’t let me blow any of them until I’m fully activated, so I can’t really tell you taste or texture or anything. But I do know that Derek’s the thickest and Boyd is the longest. Scott’s dick has a bigger than average head but Jackson’s cum tastes the best. Oh, Scott’s balls hang the lowest, and I think Jackson has the best ass. But Derek’s tongue is like _phenomenal_ , you wouldn’t believe. Boyd is extremely good with his hands though. If you’re looking for someone to fuck you hard and rough go to Boyd- he seems like he’d be the beast in bed. If you’re looking for something long and drawn out, I think Jackson would do it the best- he likes to act all tough but he’s actually a huge softie- trust me. Scott is the best dirty talker I’ve ever heard, porn or no.”

Stiles’ mouth was wide and open looking at Isaac in shock. “You… yo- hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure, go for it.”

“I don’t mean to be offensive, but um, do you-” Stiles paused, looking for his words. “Is this… all there is for you? I mean- don’t you want to go to college and get a good job or ya know, find happiness outside of being… pack bitch?”

“Well,” Isaac said, biting his lips. “Happiness is a very fluid definition. Getting a job and going to college can be happiness for you, but that doesn’t mean it is for me.”

“But this seems like sort of… a dead end, I guess.”

“Not to me,” Isaac said with a smile. “I like this. Love it, in fact. Love doing this, love the sex, love all the _love_. I think I’m going to love being pregnant and having kids and just… the whole package, ya know? I mean, I get that to some people it might seem like a dead end- but I’ve never been a school person. Having a real job beside being the mailboy for Derek sounds horrible, and the real world just seems… too much work. Being pack bitch I get taken care of, I get to stay around the people I love, and I get to do all the things I love. I don’t need anything else. Food, sex and family all in one.”

“What about your own family?” Stiles asked, immediately regretting the question when a sad look fell on Isaac’s face. “Hey, nevermind.”

“No, it’s fine. My, uh, my mom died when I was a baby- I don’t really remember her. But my dad- he. He… he used to um, beat me.”

“Oh, _fuck_ , Isaac, you don’t have to talk about this, seri-”

“No, I promise- it’s ok. Um, Derek- he saved me actually. Found me on the street covered in cuts and blood and he took me in- killed that bastard too. I asked for the bite- I wanted to be strong like him, to not have to be scared anymore. He’s more than just my alpha or mate or anything- he’s pretty much my saving grace.”

Isaac’s lips were in a hard line but he turned to look at Stiles and it erupted into a smile. 

Stiles nodded at Isaac’s spiel, taking in everything he had said. “That’s… that’s awesome. That’s really brave of you to go through all that and still, be _you_ , ya know? ”

“And plus, all the uncut dicks are definitely a bonus.”

“Uncut?” Stiles asked. Isaac smiled.

“Of course. They’re werewolves- it’d just grow back. Wouldn’t make sense.”

“You’re really trying to sell this pack bitch thing on me aren’t you?”

Isaac smirked. “I don’t have to. It sells itself.”

***

“Are you absolutely _sure_ I’m not allowed to suck your dick?” Stiles asked as Isaac pushed him into the door of Derek’s loft, tongue slipping into Stiles’ mouth and hands running over his ass.

“Yeah, tell me about it. He’s ruining my fucking life,” Isaac said against Stiles’ mouth, grabbing his hips and grinding them together. “But no worries, when we’re both activated, you’ll be giving me blowjobs no doubt.”

Stiles moaned and grabbed Isaac’s ass, pushing his tongue into Isaac’s mouth to reclaim dominance in the kiss. Isaac accepted it eagerly, sucking on Stiles’ tongue and moaning into his mouth.

“If you don’t get in this damn house right the fuck now I’m going to come out there and fuck you both into the ground! Your fucking pheromones are everywhere you assholes!”

It was Boyd’s voice that yelled through the door, impatience heavy in his tone. Isaac laughed but Stiles just blushed.

“He isn’t serious,” Isaac said, giving one last light kiss on Stiles’ lips before stepping away.

“Would it be bad if I wished he was?” Stiles asked.

Isaac winked at him, turning to open the door to the apartment before he walked inside. “With Boyd’s dick? Not at all.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the peter/isaac porn in this fic is longer than the actual plot. 
> 
> but it's still extremely cute! 
> 
> I figured I'd update before classes start tomorrow! I love you guys! Hope I'm making you happy!
> 
> please comment/review/critique! Love you!

Isaac was in the kitchen reaching for the frosted flakes at the very top of the pantry when he heard the door open. He didn’t take any mind, opting to stand on the tips of his toes to reach it (whoever decided putting cereal so high should be punished, considering he was one of the tallest in the pack and it was difficult for even him). His fingers were just to the edge of the box when he let out a huff of breath as he felt someone pull him by his waist. He noticed that there were large, warm hands resting on his hips after he finished sulking in the loss of his cereal, a strong and muscled chest at his back, a slight puff of warm breath on his ear.

“Derek?” Isaac questioned- it was a familiar scent, but it seemed a little off. There was a low, dark chuckle in from the man behind him- Isaac could feel the vibrations the sound caused rumble through his spine and onto his skin. A slick, wet sensation traced on the outer edge of his ear that slid down to massage a patch of skin on his neck. Soft lips found their way to his earlobe, suckling and nibbling there while the hands that previously settled on his waist began to trail under and up his shirt, tracing lazy patterns as they went. There was an obvious hardness on his ass and he ground back into it, relaxing in the sensations.

“God, Derek, your tongue…” 

There was a bite on his neck that was a bit too painful to be done by completely human teeth.

“Not quite, pup.”

Isaac’s eyes shot open, a soft gasp leaving his lips. “Peter?”

A long stripe of wet warmth was licked up his neck at the name, the hardness pressed even harder into his ass.

“The one and only.”

Isaac tried to turn around but the firm grip Peter had on him didn’t allow him to. He moaned when he felt Peter’s lips begin to suck on his neck and moaned even louder when he was pushed into the wall next to the pantry, Peter’s well muscled form covering his.

“Y-you haven’t touched me, um, before- at all,” Isaac said in awe as he felt those strong hands migrate to his  back, pushing the soft linen of his t-shirt up to rub into the muscles there. Peter’s breath was hot and warm on the back of his neck, hard cock pressing into his ass.

“Sorry ‘bout that, sweetheart,” Peter said in a slow drawl that went straight to Isaac’s dick. “I’ve been… busy, with the company and all.” Two fingers came to pinch at one of his nipples while Peter’s mouth worked another hickey onto the other side of his neck, Isaac’s body completely covered by the older man’s form.

“Being financial adviser is such _hard work_ , Isaac,” Peter whined in a childish voice while he made Isaac moan into the wall, hands pulling at both nipples and cock grinding into him. “All work and no play makes Peter a very _very_ dull boy.”

He felt the heat along his back go away for a moment and he was about to whine in protest when his shirt was forcefully tugged over his head. He heard the soft sound of another shirt being tugged off before the warmth returned again, the bare skin of Peter’s chest pressing into his back.

“But due to my outstanding work- I’ve been able to snag a little free time to come home and play with my new favorite toy.”

A hand entered his hair and tugged rather forcefully, pulling his head back and making Isaac bear his neck to the older werewolf.

“God, Peter…” Isaac moaned, rubbing himself back into Peter’s cock. It was the only one he hadn’t seen yet, only one he hadn’t _touched_. He had almost forgotten about Peter- but now here he was, strong scent wafting off his body, one hand curled into his hair and the other pinching on his nipples  and now he _needed_ to see it, needed to have it like crazy. He could feel himself slowly passing into the state of mind that had become so familiar; when he would o anything to achieve pleasure.

“God is actually my middle name,” Peter said with a chuckle. “But from now on you get you get to call me… sir.”

Isaac moaned at the name. “Yeah, yes, whatever you want,”

The hand on his hair tugged hard and he cried out in _pleasurepain_ when he felt teeth bite fiercely into the meat of his shoulder. A hot, blossoming burst flew through his nerves and trickled onto his skin, flowing into his muscles and making them ache with goodness. It all went straight to his cock though, made him leak pre-cum, made him want Peter’s dick even _more_.

“What did you say, _boy_?” Peter’s voice was dark and heavy and thick and rough and _God_ , Isaac would do anything this man told him to.

“Whatever you want, _sir_ ,” Isaac replied

The fingers in his hair loosened and he allowed his forehead to hit the wall. He groaned when he was turned around and pushed into the wall, a rough pair of lips instantly going to his.

Peter’s kiss wasn’t like any of the others, it was an experience all of its own. The older man didn’t wait for Isaac to open his mouth, didn’t make him moan until he was basically crying-no, Peter kissed with the maturity and skill that only a man of experience would have. He didn’t warm Isaac up, didn’t asked him if he liked it, he _forced_ him to like it, pushed those lips onto his and dove into his mouth without any pretense, tongue sliding over his own and making Isaac’s hands scramble to the older man’s shoulder because he didn’t want to fall when his knees gave out. Peter held him up though, pushed him against the wall and began to grind his cock into Isaac’s answering hard-on, his hands going into Isaac’s hair and tugging and pulling, exciting nerves Isaac didn’t even know existed.

For all that Peter’s kiss was brutal and harsh, their wet mouth smacking together and tongues dancing around each, Isaac moaned as he slipped deeper into his headspace, tasting every crevice of each other’s mouths. Peter’s body was radiating a heat that almost made him sweat, made him want to rip off his pajama pants and offer himself up fully to the man, let him have his hard, dark way with him.

Peter pulled back and grabbed Isaac’s jaw in a forceful clench, raising his head to make him look into his own icy-blue eyes. They were blown, dark with lust and want and shining brightly with a flame of desire. Peter’s breath was labored, lips red and heavy from the kiss and Isaac moaned at the sight, wanting to be everything for this man, this extremely powerful being that had taken control of him.

Even though Peter’s hips had stopped moving, Isaac couldn’t help but rub little circles into the older man’s hips as he stared Isaac down in a way that would usually make him cower in fear.

“What are you?” Peter asked in a raspy voice, but asked in such a way that only allowed one answer- only allowed one though to enter his mind.

“Pack bitch, sir,” Isaac said breathily. The want- the _need_ to please Peter was something he had never felt before. With the others he had always chased his own orgasm, theirs just an extra. But with Peter- it was like his didn’t even matter, it only mattered to make the older man happy, to do what he said and make sure he obeyed as well as he could.

“And who do you belong to?” Peter asked.

“The pack.”

A burst of that same familiar brand of _pleasurepain_ blossomed in his mind when he felt the simultaneous sensation of a hard cock being dragged against his own through the cotton of his pants and the piercing pain of claws digging into the skin on his neck.

“ _Specifically_ ,” Peter growled, licking his lips. He didn’t allow Isaac to think at the question though, deciding to plunder his mouth once more, this time more softly. His tongue licked across Isaac’s lips, sucking on the bottom on before diving into his mouth once again. Isaac tried to think of the answer while Peter’s mouth was working its magic, tried so hard until he felt the hard clench of Peter’s hand around his jaw, the drag of Peter’s clothed cock along his, the feeling of Peter’s tongue trying to devour him from the inside out.

“ _You_ ,” Isaac said through the kiss, but it was muffled. Peter pulled back and looked at him. “You. I-I belong to you, sir,”

The smile that Peter gave him made Isaac want to believe it could sustain him for the rest of his life.

“Good boy,” Peter said, grin filled with sharp teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. “Now, you get your reward. Take out my cock.”  

Isaac didn’t hesitate to do as he was told hands falling from Peter’s shoulders to unbutton his slacks and unzipping them, reaching into them until his hand met the heavy thickness of Peter’s dick. The man moaned and thrust into the grip, Isaac’s fingers playing over the skin as he palmed it. 

“Now,” Peter said, voice rough. “I’m going to respect our dearest alpha’s wishes, but if you do a good job, boy, I’ll give you something we both know you need. Now jerk me off and we’ll see if you get it.”

Isaac didn’t waste any time pulling Peter in so that he was closer, body almost flush with his own. He began to stroke the hard cock in has hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit and under the head, putting a slight pressure there that made Peter groan and pursue Isaac’s lips once again. He used his other hand to slide further down to place his balls in his pal, rolling them around his fingers and tugging them slightly. Peter rolled his hips into the feeling, moaning as he sucked on Isaac’s tongue, and thrust into the palm of his hand.

“God, Isaac, I want to get you pregnant, boy, want it _so bad_ ,” Peter admitted, hips beginning to pump furiously. Isaac could tell he was close by the way his kiss was getting sloppier, thrusting more erratic, breaths heavier.

“I’d have as many babies as you want to give me, sir,” Isaac said, taking Peter’s tongue between his lips. “I want to belong to you.”

Peter’s eyes closed as he moaned and threw his head back, hips going so fast Isaac’s hands almost slipped, but he kept his grip and continued to stroke.

“God, boy, you already do.”

Peter’s head shot forward and Isaac’s felt teeth latch onto the side of his neck, biting deep and Peter shook with orgasm, his body giving small tremors as he groaned his way through it. Isaac felt his cum spurt into his hand but he didn’t stop stroke, dragging the older man through it.

They stood there for a few moments while Peter recovered and Isaac fell deeper into a haze that he had never really felt before. Peter finally stood back up though,  hair disheveled and skin rosy, ice turning back to normal. He grinned with a mischievous smirk.

“Good job, sweetheart. I believe now it’s your turn.”

Isaac frowned a little when Peter made him take his hands off his cock, fingers covered in the evidence of Peter’s orgasm.

“I know you’d love to clean that up, but I’ve got another idea in mind.”

Peter pulled down Isaac’s pajamas and scooped up a good bit of his own cum into his fingers. Isaac’s cock popped up now that it was free, an angry red and dripping pre-cum, slick and shiny from Peter’s ministrations.

Peter turned him around to face the wall again. Isaac was trying to figure out what Peter was going to do until he heard the man’s voice next to his ear. “When you’re fully activated I’m going to do a lot more than just this to you, sweet heart. But for now, we’ll work with what we got.” 

He narrowed his eyes but let out a gasp when he felt his cheeks spread open, a wet sensation immediately covering his hole. The sensation immediately shot up his spine and he moaned and shoved his hips out to accept more of the feeling, he wanted it like it was instinct, like it was _natural_. The liquid, which he hazily guessed was Peter’s cum, was spread around his hole with two fingers. He shivered and moans fell from his lips as fingers circled his rim, massaging lightly as Peter’s fingernail caught on the soft skin, making tremors run over his skin, goosebumps rising all over his body.

“If it feels this good with just fingers, boy, imagine how it’ll feel with my cock.”

Isaac couldn’t really fathom anything, considering how the rough, slick fingertips were now pressing lightly into his hole, the breech of the muscle creating a shiver of excitement that shot up his spine. His fingers pushed in more, barely-there calluses rubbing against the soft tissue of his insides. He gasped and pushed back for more, making Peter’s fingers go deeper inside. The digits began to move around, scissoring and prodding inside him and there was a heat that sat on the surface of his skin that felt as if it would consume him alive.

“ _Please_ ,” Isaac muttered, pushing back onto the fingers. He didn’t even really know what he was asking for, just asking for more of this, more of whatever Peter was giving him. Fortunately, the older man was willing to abide by Isaac’s desires. In one swift motion he shoved two fingers as deep as they could go and Isaac cried out, bracing himself against the wall and throwing his head back, arching his spine in an expression of pure bliss as the fingers settled inside him.

“Like a fucking _cat_ ,” Peter’s voice whispered behind him.

Almost instantly Isaac began to rock back and forth, groaning as he felt the slight burn of the _dragpush_ split him apart piece by piece. There was something in his belly, something that wanted more than what Peter’s fingers could give. He was entirely out of any coherent headspace, unable to voice his wants- so he opted to fuck himself back as hard as possible, driving Peter deeper into him. Finally, Peter began to move of his own accord, holding Isaac’s hips still with his other hand and ramming his fingers into Isaac’s cum slicked hole with as much force as possible. Isaac cried out, felt like he was drowning under all the sensations, biting his lips as the fingers inside him searched for something, dragging and pushing and completely undoing Isaac piece by piece. He was breathing hard now, hair damp and cheeks rosy with a slight sheen of sweat on his body.

When he finally felt it he heard someone scream a sound so loud he thought they were being strangled or something equally as horrible- it took a few moments to realize that it was him. Peter’s fingers finally brushed a place inside him that made him see stars- no, fucking _galaxies, nebulas, universes_. Isaac was gone now- slave and thrall to whatever whim Peter desired. The fingers were moving so fast now, there was a coil of heat settled deep in his belly and he tried to jerk himself off because he was so close but his hand was slapped away.

“Either you cum like this, slut,” Peter said, bending his fingers inside Isaac and making him moan. “Or you don’t cum at all.”

Isaac was on the verge of tears now because everything felt so good, Peter’s voice, Peter’s body, Peter’s fingers, Peter’s scent, Peter’s _everything_ was overwhelming him and he kept hitting that spot that made his mind go blank, made him forget his own _name_.

Inevitably, the warmth in his stomach was spreading, adding to the heat on his skin as he felt himself begin to orgasm. It spread through him like an arrow, starting from the tips of his toes, to his legs and up into his stomach, over his chest, spilling into his arms and finally he screamed so hard it hurt- his voice rough and hoarse from use. He felt his entire body tense and all at once his cum shot out of him and onto the wall and finally the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes fell. Peter slowed down his movements but didn’t stop, fucking Isaac through his orgasm.

He must have passed out for a few seconds or, hell, _minutes_ , because when he came to he was on the floor, Peter cradling him from behind. His head lay on Peter’s shoulder, warm hands rubbing over his stomach in a soothing gesture. He was aware that he was trembling- quite hard- but he couldn’t stop. He felt like he was far, far away, somewhere else, where nothing existed but Peter’s warmth.

“Shh, little one, it’s alright. I’ve got you,” Peter whispered into his ear, honey thick voice dripping comfort into Isaac’s skin. He tried to talk but his throat hurt and he didn’t really have the energy- Peter placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. “No, talking, pup. You need to rest, now go to sleep.”

Peter’s tone didn’t leave any room for argument, so Isaac complied. He closed his eyes again, relaxed against the safety of Peter’s body, and let the soothing massage of Peter’s hands lull him to sleep.

 

***

Stiles was told to dress formally for this date- and his definition of formal was definitely not _everyone’s_ definition of formal, so he opted the easy way out and used the same outfit that he had worn to Derek’s interview. If Derek had basically jerked him off in it, it must mean it was good, right? And plus, he didn’t feel like calling Lydia over so she could fuss over him for three hours.

But he did apply that sex hair technique she taught him. That- that was good.

He opened the door when the bell rung, only to find an extremely attractive mean leaning against the doorframe. He was older- but not in a gross way, in a very i-want-him-to-be-my-daddy sort of way, Stiles though. He was obviously well built, muscles showing through the tight blue button down he was wearing. The shirt complemented his eyes, eyes that seemed to stare at him for longer than strictly necessary. He had some nice stubble going- stubble that reminded him of Derek.

“Were you listening to me get ready?” Stiles asked- the guy was dangerously close to the door to have just been ringing the bell. He wasn’t met with an immediate response, but he watched as the sharp blue eyes of the well dressed man looked him up and down in an obvious manner. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Do you want me to turn around so you can see my ass too?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“That would be nice,” the man answered, smirking in a way that made Stiles blush. The man pushed himself from the door from and took a step inside, leaving about an inch or two of space between the two of them. Stiles gulped loudly, jaw hanging open.

“Um. Hi?”

The older man smiled and leaned in, pressing his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles didn’t really know what to do with the situation- there was an extremely hot werewolf that was probably scenting him. He wasn’t exactly completely against the idea of having the older man in his bed right now, but at the same time he figured it was a little _easy_ to let it happen before the date even started. So he decided to do nothing.

“Mmm,” The man moaned, smiling as he straightened himself, eyes piercing into Stiles’. “Derek told me you smelled good, but not _that_ good. Peter Hale, nice to finally meet you.”  He held out his hand.

The formal greeting threw Stiles off, but he quickly corrected himself and took the offered handshake. “Uh- Stilinski- um, Stiles- that’s Stiles Stilinski. Yeah, sorry, alliteration and all that.”

Peter raised a brow and a grin fell on his lips. “Yeah, Stiles. Got it.” Peter sighed and nibbled on his lips, a look of worry falling onto his face.

“Hey- what’s wrong? You okay?”

The man spared a quick glance at him before shaking his head. “Ah, it’s nothing. We better get going.”

“Hey, no way dude! Tell me what’s up!”

They were still weirdly close, Stiles decided, when he finally took the time to take in their distance from one another. Peter seemed to worry his bottom lip for a moment in hesitation before he leaned in a little closer, lips less than an inch away.

“You see, I _really_ want to fuck you into the ground right now. But Derek said that I’m not allowed to, and he’s spoiling all the fun. So I’m trying to decide what body part of yours to think about when I jerk off later…”

Stiles blushed even harder than before, licking his lips and widening his eyes. “Uh-yeah, th-t-that’s probably, um, I think I have to-yeah, let’s just go.” Stiles quickly removed himself and dashed around the older man, speed walking down the hallway. He didn’t think to lock his door behind him or anything, steadfastly ignoring the loud laugh he heard behind him.

***

“So, uh, what do you like to do in your spare time?” Stiles asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Peter’s black Camaro. The thing was like sex on wheel, made him to want to sleep with the older man just to see if he could drive it around the block.

God, he really was a slut wasn’t he?

“On the weekdays I like to read, I play the piano, I like to cook also- mostly desserts.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, a smile popping up on his lips. “Well good because I love eating!”

Peter smiled. “But on the weekends I try to think of how many times I can make you or Isaac cum before you start begging for me to stop.”

Stiles didn’t respond.

 

***

 

“So,” Stiles said as they sat at their table, waiting for their waiter. Peter had- a bit unsurprisingly- bought him to an extremely upscale restaurant- a nice Italian place ran by _real_ Italian people. There were sconces on the wall and everything, little candles on each table, _real_ flowers. Place was classy as hell- surely something Stiles could never afford on his own.

“So.” Peter said, taking a sip of the water. Stiles decided to take a sip too and- _good god_ , that water was the best tasting water he had ever had in his life.

“This is a really nice place.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah, definitely! It’s beautiful.”

Peter smiled again, but this one was softer, something more intimate than the other seductive ones he had given earlier. The waiter came soon enough to take their orders. Stiles, being , well… _Stiles_ , had completely forgotten to look at the menu in lieu of gawking over the luxury of the restaurant.

“Alright, well let’s see, how abou- _holy shitfuck_ , what the hell is that number?” Stiles asked, eyes racing over all the pages of the menu, getting progressively wider as he read the prices. “A fucking _salad_ for 15 dollars?”

He heard Peter laugh. “He’ll take the chicken marsala with the truffles. I’ll have the porterhouse medium rare,” Peter ordered, handing over their menus with a grin.

Stiles raised a brow as he looked at Peter over the candle, the light illuminating his icy eyes. His demeanor looked softer here, more relaxed and familiar- not the dangerous, sly man of the streets he seemed to be everywhere else.

“Sorry if that was a bit too forward, ordering your food and all,” Peter said, taking another sip of his water. “But trust me, the chicken marsala here is _amazing_. Cooked just right and tender and juicy- one of the best things on the menu.”

Stiles watched as the man talked, Peter’s eyes lighting up with each word. “No worries, I trust you.” 

Peter looked down at that, playing with his napkin in what looked to be an actual display of slight trepidation. “I, um- you know how I said I liked to cook?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a smile. “Why?”

“Well,” Peter said, running a hand through his hair. “I used to own this place.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped, looking straight into Peter’s eyes. “Dude! You serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“ _You_? Owned _this_ place? This is like the most upscale place I’ve ever seen!”

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Are you implying that I’m not a very upscale person?”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that- ugh, sorry man,”

Peter laughed. “I was just messing with you, Stiles.”

The way Peter said his name made him grin. “So, um, you _used_ to own this place? What happened?”

Peter’s grin fell slightly, his eyes downcast. “Life happened.”

Stiles nodded in understanding, hesitant with his next question. “Mind if I asked what life did?”

Peter let out a small huff of a laugh and set his hands clasped together on the table. “I used to be a chef. I was the best chef _I_ knew. I loved cooking. Everyone has their passion- friends, painting, writing, sports- and cooking was mine. I loved how I could make people smile, food is sort of like a universal language, ya know? We all eat, so we all speak it.

“But that was once upon a time a long long way ago. That was before my sister and brother-in-law died and I had to stay to help the company. This place- this was like my home. I would watch people eat and laugh and have a good time while they were eating _my_ food. But sometimes duty calls and-and you just have to answer it. So I sold it- sold my heart along with it- to help my family’s company not fall apart, to help them stay afloat.”

Stiles’ lips were in a heavy frown, his heart ached for the man. “But, did you really have to sell it? I mean, I’m sure they could have found another financial adviser, right?”

Peter nodded. “If they had been given the time- of course. The little I know about money management comes from this place. But I had to be with my family not only for the company but for _them_. Even though Derek was basically raised to be CEO he was like a fish out of water when it finally came time to take the position without his parents, and Laura was no better. They were both in pain, both lost- I had to help somehow.”

“So you sold your restaurant to keep them happy.”

Peter nodded. “Family and pack are above all else. Any werewolf who says differently should be killed.”

“But- everything’s fine now, right? Derek knows what he’s doing, the business is in a good place-” Stiles stopped himself, thinking about the situation they were in right now. “Well, almost in a good place. You could just buy it back, couldn’t you? Take up your passion again?”

“I _could_ ,” Peter said. “But I don’t think I will. Those brats in the office wouldn’t be able to hold their bladder if I wasn’t there to tell them how. And plus, I like having time with my pack. And I can still cook- I make almost all the meals- so it’s not gone. And somehow this,” Peter said, gesturing to the restaurant. “This is kind of like leaving a legacy. It may not be mine anymore, but it’s nice to know that _I_ started it.”

Stiles wasn’t entirely aware that he was smiling, but he _was_ aware of the expression of adoration and actual love on Peter’s face, his eyes filled with something like nostalgia.

“You’re an awesome uncle.” Stiles said in a whispered breath, well aware that Peter could hear him. Peter smiled up at him with so much intimacy it almost hurt.

“Damn right I am.”

The chicken marsala Peter had ordered was the best thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. Peter made several jokes about how his dick would soon replace that standing.

***

Stiles was left breathless after Peter kissed him. He was almost positive there were bruises on his hips and his lips were tender and red- but for some reason he didn’t care so much. It felt kinda like he was somewhere far, far away.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO. Whattup guys? So I know it's been a long time and I am DREADFULLY sorry. Literally. You have no idea how much I miss this story :(. BUTBUT I wrote another chapter, and I know that probably doesn't make up for it, but it's Boyd's date! Yay Boyd! I love you guys, and im sorry it took so long! college happened (which altogether didn't take up that much of my time) but also my laptop's keyboard Is out of whack so I can't even really use it! And I can't go typing werewolf porn in the library so ive had to resort to using my friends laptop and erasing all the memory of what ive written afterwards. I promise ill try to be more frequent and ill update when I can! I love you guys and please don't abandon ship because i haven't! stay awesome! :D

Stiles sat in his living room, eyes locked glaring at his phone. The offending item lay on the table in front of him, its metallic existence mocking him for everything Stiles was doing to stare it down. 

Stiles huffed, pouting and pulling his jacket closer onto his body. He was cold- and it was mainly all his fault. He liked it to be _really_ cold when he slept, and now it was 11:34 in the morning, but he was currently having a quarter-life crisis alone in his living room. Plus, he was too lazy to get up and change the thermostat. 

His mind jumped to the heat he had felt rolling off Peter’s body when they had made out. If Peter were here he wouldn’t be cold- hell, he’d probably be getting fucked out of his mind, all nice and warm with the added pleasures of a few guaranteed amazing orgasms.

But that was the whole reason he now sat, chilled to the bone, alone in his apartment, staring daggers at his phone, wasn’t it? 

He kinda _had_ to tell his dad about this at some point. 

Sheriff Stilinski, just like the rest of the world, was well aware of werewolves. In fact, being the sheriff and all, he knew a good bit more about them than your normal every-day civilian. Before he had met Derek, his father would be his first stop in all things wolfy related. His dad had helped bring down a few anti-werewolf organizations that had happened to pop up in the cozy town of Beacon Hills, so he wasn’t racist in the least. Almost half of all his officers were were’s. He had good relationships with the standing werewolf families in the town, helped them out however he could, treated them like he would anyone else. So he knew his father wouldn’t really have a problem with him _dealing_ with werewolves. Hell, he _loved_ Danny. 

But he might have a problem with him getting fucked by a whole pack of them.  Well, with him getting fucked by a whole pack of _anything_ , human and werewolf alike. 

He wasn’t too sure his father was so well versed in wolf dynamics that he knew what a pack bitch was or what it entailed. Stiles himself was rather well-read on the world of werewolves, and he hadn’t known they existed until that fateful day in Derek’s office. So now, here he sat, shivering underneath a blanket he had managed to get, deciding whether to tell his dad that he would soon ( _and willingly_ ) become pack bitch to a host of werewolves his father didn’t even know ( _but they were hot so that had to count for something)_ or to just lie about getting a miracle job out of thin air. Which probably wouldn’t do very well because his father had the uncanny ability to read him like a fucking _book_ , even over the phone. 

Stiles was a man of many talents, and one of his most prominent was his ability to absolutely put off a situation until the very last second, but this situation was… different. Yeah, he hadn’t finished all the dates, but who was he kidding? The rest of the pack was going to be just as amazing as the others. His date with Boyd was next and he would _really_ like to enjoy the feeling of Boyd’s tongue in his mouth without the added guilt of his father’s ignorance on his shoulders. And his father was a _sheriff_ for fuck’s sake, sooner or later he would find out. Whether it be through Stiles himself or some spy he probably has lurking around. 

And Stiles loved his dad- he wanted his father to be happy for him. He _wanted_ to tell him.  Not being a person his father could be proud of was always one of his biggest fears, and this might be the one thing that his father wouldn’t find pride in. 

He wondered for a minute if he might completely forget this pack bitch thing. Let it go, give apologies to Derek and the rest of the pack, and hope for something better. Look for another job, look for another scholarship- or just drop out. 

He knew that last option was something his father _wouldn’t_ let happen- the man would give his kidney to keep Stiles in school. And even with another job or scholarship, having tuition _and_ helping his dad with the meds wasn’t even possible with those options. And plus, he… didn’t really want to. He was really liking everyone- and Stiles was a _very_ sexually fluid individual, polyamory was a thing, right? He could see himself loving all of them… especially Derek. And he really didn’t want to let that go just yet. Not ever, really. And feelings aside the money being offered was enough to take care of everything and then some. 

The situation was really unavoidable. 

He sighed and looked at the clock that hung against the wall adjacent from him. It was almost 12:30, and his dad would probably just be getting off. He reached over a bit, firmly keeping the blanket around his body as his fingers grasped the now cold metal of his phone. He went to his call history and pressed on the third name in the list, nibbling on his lip as he pushed the phone to his ear to hear the ring tone. 

For a moment, just for a second, he really wished his father wouldn’t pick up. That the call would go unanswered and he could put this off for another day, possibly forever, and just act like everything was the same as it had been. But he knew he would answer- he always did for Stiles, no matter what. 

There was a click and then a few moments of static. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, daddy-o, what’s up?” Stiles asked, fingers clenching his phone tightly. 

The man on the other line sighed. “Nothing much, just got home from work.” 

“How was it?” 

“Altogether unexciting, son. You wanna know what the biggest thing of the day was?” 

“What?” 

“Some werewolf kid got scared in the playground, wolfed out and ran into a tree. When he changed back he couldn’t figure out how to get down so instead of working it out on their own, they called the police, Stiles. For a kid in a fucking _tree_. A werewolf at that.” 

Stiles chuckled. “Sorry for the town being so safe.” 

“Yeah, it’s damned shame. Times like this when I wish my life was like one of those CSI shows, where the cops get to pull out their guns every five minutes.” 

Stiles faked a gasp. “Dad I can’t have you getting shot at! Are you trying to raise my blood pressure?” 

The sheriff laughed. “Alright, son, I’ll stay home, all by myself, just for your sake.” 

That made Stiles a little sad. He frowned and shifted in his blanket. “Dad, you know I can mo-” 

“Don’t even think about it. Your old man knows how to take care of himself without his little brat around- I’m doing fine. We’ve talked about this, and the discussion’s over.” 

He said it in such a way that it didn’t leave room for Stiles to argue. 

“You _could_ start dating dad,” Stiles said with a smirk. “I’ve heard that women love a man in uniform.” 

“I’m too old to play the game, been there, done that.” 

“Dad you’re a total DILF!” 

“Stiles,” the man said in a half serious, half exasperated tone. “I don’t ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again.” 

Stiles laughed. “C’mon, seriously. There’s got to be _someone_. What about at the hospital? Those nurses are always so enraptured by you when you come in with a bloody criminal.”

There was silence. 

“ _Holy shit_ , are you serious? You’re crushing on someone and you didn’t even tell me!? What the hell?” 

“Stiles, a middle aged man does not _crush_ on anything.” 

“You’ve totally got the hots for someone!” Stiles said, sitting straight up, a smile plastered on his face. “Who is she? Does she have a facebook? Dude! Tell me all the deets!” 

“What hell are _deets?_ ” 

“The _details_ , dad,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “God, you’re like, ancient.”

His father sighed. “Her name is Melissa, she’s one of the nurses.” 

“Uh,” Stiles said, trying to remember. “Long black hair? Pretty smile?” 

“That’s the one.” 

Stiles smirked. “You sly dog, you. Go get her!” 

“And that’s the end of that conversation,” The sheriff replied. “Did you call me for a specific reason other than to harass me about my love life?” 

Stiles sighed. “Yeah- um, about that, dad.” 

“Something wrong?” He asked. Stiles could already hear the worry in his voice. 

“Dad- look, I need to explain something to you. What I’m going to tell you is probably going to freak you out, and you’ll probably be super enraged or whatever- but this is a decision I made on my own, okay? Nobody forced me, and you know that I’m stubborn as a mule so no one could _ever_ force me to do something I didn’t want to do. I really enjoy this dad, like, a _lot_ \- and I need to tell you because you’re my father and I can’t even really keep secrets from you if I tried. I love you and I know you’ll still love me-”

“Stiles, what the _hell_ are you talking about.” It wasn’t a question. 

Stiles took a breath. “I got a job and I think I’m going to go through with it.” 

There was silence. “Okay?” 

Stiles winced to himself, pulling his blanket closer around him. “How much exactly do you know about werewolf pack dynamics?” 

“Stiles if someone is _threaten-”_

“Dad I told you no one is threatening me to do anything. It’s just,” Stiles sighed and held his breath, closing his eyes. “ItturnsoutImgoingtobepackbitch.” 

There was silence for a few moments. “Say _what_?” 

“I-I. Am going. To be. Pack…, um, bitch?” 

“Pack… bitch?” 

“Now before you start it’s not _nearly_ as derogatory as it sounds-” 

“Stiles,” there was the sound of seeping anger in his father’s voice, a breathy, rough thing that had only been used on a handful of occasions. “Explain. _Now_.” 

“Look- we don’t have any money dad, and I saw this ad in the paper for this position-”

“Which was pack bitch?” 

“Well, yeah, kind o-”

“So you choose to fucking _sell yourself_ , Stiles?! What the he-”

“Dad you’re overreacting! Just let me explain, _please_ , I know it sounds bad but just let me talk.” 

“I get that you’re into were’s Stiles but _this_ is something completely fucking differe-”

“For fuck’s sake Dad, shut up!” Stiles yelled into the room. The voice on the other line stopped immediately, complemented by heavy breathing. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to. Look, I’ll even give you all the info. The main guy is Derek Hale, CEO of Haltech Inc. and Alpha of the Hale pack, okay? It’s some kind of software distribution company, and if you want I’ll tell you the names of the rest of the pack, alright? Basically, they needed someone to solidify their standing with the other Alpha’s of the board-”

“So you volunteered yourself to be what? A prostitute?” 

“Dad, please, just listen. This once. I know I’ve done a lot of stupid shit but this… this is something that I think I want for real. And that I legitimately _like_. So please. Just listen?” 

The silence he was met with was his answer. 

“You can look up what a pack bitch is if you want- but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s nothing bad or derogatory. _At first_ , it was all business. I would just take the place of pack bitch so that Derek could get the other Alpha’s off his back and in return he would take care of all the school fees and then some, okay? Like- a ridiculous amount of money. So, like I _said_ , nobody forced me to do anything. I’m going on dates with each guy of the pack to see if their suitable, and if I like them all in the end, then-”

“You’ll officially be… bitch.” The words didn’t come out nicely- they dripped with anger and a strong bit of bitterness. 

“But I _really_ like these guys, dad,” Stiles said. “They’re all amazing and _really_ hot. They’re funny and sweet and caring and loving and they’re not trying to rape me or anything. They actually care, okay? A lot.” 

“Stiles you can’t love _multiple_ people.” 

“We had this conversation when I told you I was partially homosexual, remember dad? I’m a very”

“ _Sexually fluid individual_ , Stiles, I get it,” he heard his father sigh. “This doesn’t sound okay _at all_ , Stiles, and I can’t give you my approval-”

“Come up and meet them, Dad,” Stiles said, biting his lip. “Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale, Jackson Whittemore and this guy named Scott but I can’t remember his last name- I’ll tell you when I figure it out. Do your creepy little sheriff stalk thing you do on people I date- yes I _know_ about all of that, by the way- try and find as much dirt as you can on Derek and the rest and come up and grill them until the sun blows up. But Dad, I’m serious about this. I-I think I really like these guys. And they like me back and I could see myself… doing this.” 

“And what about college? You’re there to serve them and what happens to you?” 

“We’ve agreed that I don’t do anything until I feel I’m ready,” Stiles supplied. “They have Isaac for the other stuff until then.” 

“So this Isaac would be… uh,” 

“Pack bitch. Like me.” 

He could tell that his father was still uncomfortable with the entire idea. Which made sense, but he had to know that this was something Stiles _wanted_. 

“I’ve already made this decision,” Stiles admitted. “I really want you to be a part of this and the future and maybe… maybe the family that might happen.” 

“Stiles-”

“ _Please_ , Dad. As your son, _please_ , just. Give this a chance. I’m begging you.” 

All he heard for a long while was the soft breaths of his father. “I’ll be up there in two weeks. I don’t care if you’ve made the decision or not I’ll _kill_ each and every one of them if I don’t like them even a bit, understood?” 

Stiles smiled. “Yeah Dad, understood. Thank you.” 

The sheriff sighed. “Don’t thank me, son. I’m your father and I’ll always love you. I just… I just want you to be safe, alright?” 

“Always will.” 

“So, these um… dates- how are they going?” The tone was awkward but Stiles smiled at the question. 

“Great! I only have three left, Boyd’s next.” 

“I thought his name was Vernon?” Figures his dad would memorize everything the moment he told him. 

“Everyone calls him Boyd. And he’s tall and muscled and strong and god those _lips_ -”

“ _Stiles_.” 

Stiles laughed. “Sorry, I get a little carried away thinking about how attractive they all are. Dad you’re going to _love_ them, I promise.”

“I’m sure I will, son. I have to go to bed but I’ll- I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? And you’re going to tell me every single detail of this Boyd character and the rest of them-”

“Oh, dad, I’m sure you don’t want to hear _every_ detail.” 

“You know what I mean!” 

“Yeah, I do,” Stiles said, smiling. “Now go to bed, old man. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” 

“Love you too. Goodnight, Stiles.” 

“Goodnight pops.” 

Stiles hung up the phone and laid his head against the back of the sofa, breathing out a sigh of relief. The worst was over- well at least for him. The pack was in for a world of trouble when his father came up- but he pushed that to the back of his mind, letting his thoughts settle on how good Boyd’s lips would feel against his. 

 

***

Stiles was a _very_ kinky person, but this was a whole new level. When Boyd had showed up he had promptly tied a blindfold around Stiles’ eyes and dragged him from his apartment, not even giving a hint of what would be happening. 

“At least tell me what street we’re on.” Stiles complained, grasping Boyd’s thigh where the taller man had placed it once they were inside the car. 

“You don’t need to know that,” Boyd’s deep voice responded. “I’m not going to throw you in a river.” 

“Why would you?” Stiles asked, a smirk on his face as he let his hand trail up to the inside of Boyd’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. “You could do _so_ many other things with me blindfolded.” 

He felt a hand squeeze on his with a tight grip. “Don’t tease me, Stiles.” He said in a slightly flustered voice. 

“Then tell me where we’re going!” 

“You’ll find out when we get there!” 

***

 

Stiles understood immediately why Boyd had told him to dress warmly when it wasn’t even cold enough for a heavy jacket. The air was chilly, wherever he was, and Boyd’s large hand was at the small of his back as he slowly led him to wherever they were going. 

“Boy, have I ever told you how big your hands are? God, the things you could do with those things…”

There was a light squeeze on his ass. “The things I _will_ do with these things,” Boyd’s voice whispered next to his ear, warm breath making him shiver. “All right, here we go.” Boyd pushed his shoulder down and Stiles fell onto a seat of some kind. He tried to interpret where they were as he felt hands begin to untie his shoes and slip something else on. 

“This isn’t very gentlemanly of you, ya know. Putting me in a blindfold and taking me wherever you wish.” 

“With all the complaining you’re doing I should’ve kept the blindfold on but taken you in a very different way.” 

Stiles smiled, putting on a southern belle accent. “Oh my, Mr. Vernon, you’re giving me the vapors.” 

He heard a chuckle. Then he felt hands under his arms, lifting him up easily. “Alright now, brace yourself.” 

He was put down after a moment but he slid forward a bit without moving and I felt like he was floating. Boyd’s hand was still on his back as he pushed him forward, going along behind him. They stopped after a moment, Stiles still trying to figure out where they were. 

“Ice skating?” He guessed aloud. Boyd laughed and worked at his blindfold until it fell away, the light hitting his eyes. He squinted for a moment before he was able to take in the sights around him. True to his guess, he stood in the middle of an ice skating rink, the stadium lights of the large dome building shining bright onto them. It was curiously empty, the bleachers and benches held no other people, no other sounds save for the two of them. 

“I got the manager to give it to me for a few hours,” Boyd said. Stiles turned to look up at him and the man was smiling, his teeth shining and his brown eyes dancing. “Just for the two of us.” 

Stiles smiled and looked down at his feet, which were tied in ice skates. “How did you know I could?” 

“I didn’t,” Boyd said, a bashful smile on his face. “Plan A was that if you couldn’t, you’d sort of lean on me as I taught you.” 

“And plan B?” 

Boyd smiled again. Stiles could get used to those. “We could just skate together.” 

Stiles nodded. “Then what exactly are we waiting for?” 

Boyd laughed and almost immediately pushed off, gliding away from Stiles easily. He went out further and then began to curve back, sliding across the ice in gentle strokes, circling around him. He did a few sharp turns here and there and Stiles was a little mesmerized- for such a bulky man he moved with a grace Stiles himself didn’t have at the best of times. It looked almost like second nature, the way he moved and seemed to levitate across the ice, turning and skating backwards a few times. He was smiling all the way, eyes open and bright and Stiles could have easily fell in love with his laugh. Boyd caught his eyes after a few minutes and skated back towards him, hands wrapping around his waist as he got close. 

“You scared?” Boyd asked. 

“No,” Stiles responded easily, wrapping his arms around Boyd’s neck. “Just watching you. You’re really good, ya know.” 

“Yeah. I am.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. Boyd laughed and began to pull him along and Stiles soon got his own feet on the ice, skating easily after Boyd as the larger man skated backwards, watching him with playful eyes. Stiles didn’t dare attempt the spins or turns that Boyd did, but they sometimes caught hands and Boyd would lead him around, bodies close and laughter mingling in the empty stadium. Boyd was warm and Stiles hadn’t been kidding about his hands- they were strong yet assuring, firm and gentle at the same time. Stiles skated across the ice to where Boyd was and caught his hand, slowing them down until they were wrapped in each other, spinning slowly in a circle. 

“So, Boyd, this just a random, spur of the moment ice-skating crave?” 

Boyd smiled that bright smile of his. “Um, actually, no. There’s a story behind this place.” 

“You gonna keep it to yourself?” Stiles asked, looking into the taller man’s eyes. Boyd pulled him closer and turned him around so that he could rest his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, hands on his waist. 

“Well,” he sighed. “When I was a kid my mom used to take me here all the time. She was _amazing_ at it, better than I could ever be. It was like she was an angel, the way she floated across. Taught me everything I knew. She was beautiful ya know, loud and friendly and charismatic and gorgeous and everything that was good.” 

“And your dad?” 

It was quiet for a moment. “He was never really in the picture.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly, placing his hands over Boyd’s. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s cool- don’t be. He just sort of up and left us when I was really young. I don’t even remember him. I guess I sort of had to… grow up fast, ya know? With my dad not in the picture, I sort of had to become the man of the house. Especially when I got older and my mom got older along with me and things didn’t come so easy to her as they used to- I had to start taking care of everything. The house, had to get a job and help pay the bills, take care of my sister. It was all up to me. I used to work here on the Zamboni, cleaning the ice. 

“When my mom died-” 

Stiles’ hands instinctually squeezed Boyd’s. He just let out a soft chuckle and Stiles knew he was smiling. 

“It’s ok- promise. But, when my mom died I just… I came here a lot. To remember her. I used to imagine I could see her floating across the ice like she always was. I used to just skate here, pretending she was with me. And then after my sister di-”

Another squeeze. Boyd squeezed back. 

“Afterwards, I guess I sort of had a breakdown. I didn’t have a family, didn’t have _anyone_. So I went to some random Alpha and asked for the bite- and they gave it to me. Some crap happened and I had to leave that pack, so I kinda just came here and snuck around, stayed here for days, crying and just completely out of it. And this- this is where Derek found me. Him, Laura and Peter had come and he found me here, sad and broken. And he… he took me in, and now he’s my Alpha- rightfully so.” 

Stiles was close to tears and Boyd could tell. Boyd’s hands turned him until they were face to face and the man smiled, wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes with a warm thumb.

“Don’t cry,” Boyd said. 

“Sorry, I-I just,” Stiles sighed and gulped. “I know how it feels to lose your mom.” He gave a watery and crooked smile. “I couldn’t even imagine losing a mom _and_ a sister- I’m-I’m so sorry.” 

Boyd smiled again and Stiles couldn’t help but smile back. “Well we all have things we go through right? And I’ll never forget them, but Derek and the pack are my new family and I love them with all my heart. And now,” Boyd said, leaning in a bit closer. “I have you?” 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah,” he said, pulling Boyd in closer. “Yeah, you do.” 

Stiles moaned when he finally felt Boyd’s lips on his. Boyd pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him and Stiles melted into the warmth of his form, shuddering at the strength in Boyd’s arms. Boyd’s lips were soft and full and moved against his in the most tender, soft way. Stiles groaned and opened his mouth, letting Boyd’s tongue slip in and lap inside. The warmth of his mouth was contrasted by the cool of the air and Stiles kissed back with equal fervor letting Boyd control the kiss. 

They pulled back when they couldn’t breathe anymore and as Stiles looked into Boyd’s eyes they both laughed, their breaths coming out in vapor. Stiles tried to stand on the tips of his toes and gave the tip of Boyd’s nose a kiss. 

“Yeah. You definitely have me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/critique/review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYYY LMAO. Hey guys! So i know its been a long while but i TOLD you not to abandon ship! This story ain't dead till i am! This is the scott date! Yay! Along with awkward-meeting of Allison! I can't make any promises again, guys, and I'll update when I can (though i may have just figured out a way to do so more recently) but don't give up! I love you guys! Stay awesome and i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please comment/critique/review! love you guys!

God, school _sucked_.

Stiles huffed as he leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. His hands hurt from all the typing- which was saying something because as much as he jerked off he should have the hand strength of a fucking _god_ \- and his essay was still altogether unfinished.

“Fuck professor Gavelin, fuck this damn deviant and alternate behaviors class, fuck this essay,  fuck that asshole that sits next to me with the gorgeous eyes, fuck _everyone_ in that class and while we’re at it fuck Justin Bieber too because _why the fuck not_.”

He groaned and ran his hands over his face, pulling at his hair. It was almost 7:00 and he had wanted to be done by 4:00. He was tired and hungry and annoyed and irritated and above all he was _horny_. A completely new level of horny. A level he had not felt since- well, ever really, because being horny _before_ being a virgin and being horny _after_ being a virgin were completely different things. Yeah, he was a horny motherfucker before his proverbial cherry was popped, but knowing how good sex was and not being able to actually _have_ it?

God, it was torture.

Yeah, he could technically go out and find someone to give him a good dicking, but what good would that do? He had found himself jerking it to the thoughts of the Hale pack; Peter’s lecherous smile, Boyd’s strong arms, Jackson’s soft lips, Isaac’s _tongue_. Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t really experienced either Scott or Derek yet. He couldn’t really sleep with them while this whole process was going on, and nobody else seemed to do it for him. And plus, he liked the idea of not having anyone inside him until he actually became pack bitch- call him sentimental but Danny had explained to him that most were’s had a scent thing and maybe he wanted to exploit it. Big deal. And he didn’t believe Derek would be too happy with someone else’s scent on what belonged to him.

Stiles moaned. _Belonged._

Honestly he just really wanted to see their dicks, and ride them all like he was in a western.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said to his apartment. “I’m becoming Isaac.”

So not only was the Hale pack cock-blocking him ( _which didn’t make sense because wasn’t he there to get fucked?)_ but so was this damn essay and he was also sort of quasi-cockblocking himself. He was already hard in his jeans and he brought a hand down to rub himself there, groaning at the contact. The thought that he could easily stop this whole essay deal and watch some hardcore werewolf porn flashed through his mind- but the idea that none of the werewolves on the videos were _his_ werewolves quickly squashed it down.

He hadn’t realized how boring his life was until he quit his jobs. He needed a distraction. Lydia was at work and his date with Scott wasn’t until tomorrow. Against his own instincts he had already cleaned his apartment half a dozen times ( _which was a miracle in and of itself because he_ never _cleaned. Hopefully Isaac would be fairly good at that._ ), re-watched Star Wars at least three times, and ordered a new dildo whilst giving sneaky glances to his apartment as if he actually had friends there to creep on him.

And boy did _that_ thought sadden him. He had realized shortly after this whole ordeal started that he didn’t really have that many friends. There was Lydia, obviously, but he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to. There was the occasional awkwardly forced co-worker conversation at the coffee shop, he had a few classmates he hung out with sometimes, and sometimes Danny even texted him now and again, just to check in. He wondered how Danny was doing- probably was having amazing sex with some hot guy right now.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He had come full circle.

But one of the things he had decided was good about this pack-bitch thing was that it would give him friends, _good_ friends. People he could talk to, people he could be around and laugh with and fight with and play video games along with the occasional blow job. And with time, they would become his… family away from family, sort of. If he knew anything about werewolf packs, it was that they were extremely tight-knit. And he wanted that. However alone he tended to be, he thrived in social situations. And yeah, he might as well just say it, he wanted a _family_ again. But he also wanted the constant sex with a pack of hot werewolves- but that was beside the point. Maybe if this all worked out he could move his father up to New York- _then_ it would be his family.

He scoffed. Who was he kidding? His father would shoot 87% of the New Yorkers he met within the first 20 minutes of stepping into the city.

He raised himself up to look at his laptop, glaring at the half finished paper. He went through his options, deciding whether or not he should be the diligent student and finish his paper now, or go to his room and jerk off and a few times. It was quite possibly one of the easiest decisions he had ever made.

He saved his document and closed the laptop, walking into his room to spend the rest of the day fingering himself into a pathetically lonesome orgasm induced bliss.

***

“Dress _casual_ ,” he said to himself as he eyed his wardrobe. Derek had texted him earlier giving him the command, along with: _Scott’s not really a fancy type, and he’ll probably be sort of nervous, so whatever you two do together it’ll most likely be very relaxed_.

Stiles had rolled his eyes at the grammatical perfection that was Derek’s texts- he totally seemed like the guy to spell everything out. But Derek didn’t have to tell him to dress casual- casual was Stiles’ default. He grabbed a simply white v-neck and his red jacket, sliding on some jeans and sneakers along with it. He made sure that his hair was properly sexed over ( _because ever since Lydia had taught him that it became a daily thing_ ).

Without the worrying over his state of dress, he found himself with more time than he had anticipated leftover. He wandered around in his kitchen, wondering if food would be provided or if he should grab a pop-tart or something. He stomach growled and he held a hand to eat- deciding that he would wait and see, it would be rude to refuse food and he didn’t want to come off as a jack-ass. So instead, he let his mind wander about what Scott would look like. He hadn’t ever seen the other man, not even in passing, so he didn’t really have anything to go off. He had been texting the other wolves periodically throughout the week, both in pursuit of knowledge of his next companion but also because he was kinda lonely. After finding out the fact, Peter quickly texted him with the suggestion that he could come to Stiles’ place and make him feel a _lot_ less lonely which, while Stiles added the image to his ever expanding spank-bank, would violate the terms of agreement he had set with Derek. Then Peter offered to send him a dick pic, which had actually made Stiles blush and while it didn’t go against the rules necessarily, it felt like it was a sort of loophole, and Stiles didn’t want to do loopholes with this.

Anyway- back to Scott. Isaac had only said: _he’s got a rlly nice way w/ words, if u catch my drift_. And, uh, Stiles had definitely _not_ caught his drift. Boyd had told him: _He’s really smiley and cute, sorta like a puppy.U 2 will get along well, no doubt. I smell a future bromance._ And Stiles had wondered if it could actually be considered a bromance if there was actual fucking going on? He filed it away in his mental box of ‘To Google’ thoughts for later. Jackson said: _i guess hes cool bt_ _kid’s a fuckin’ dumbass. But ur a dumbass 2 so youll prolly like him._ Which was an asshole thing to say because hello, Jackson was an asshole, but he interpreted it as “you two will like each other.” And Peter, being Peter, had said: _I can only imagine you two will become fast friends. I can also imagine, though, the both of you screaming my name while I fuck you with my fingers. Seems like it could become a very beautiful friendship. You sure you don’t want that picture? I could send it right now, if you want._

Altogether they hadn’t helped him at _all_ , those assholes. All he could tell was that he and Scott would get along well, which was good because they kinda _had_ to. They had also told him that Scott had a girlfriend/fiancé or whatever she was, which had immediately worried Stiles because he didn’t want to be a _homewrecker_ for God’s sake, however horny he might be. But they had quickly reassured him that he would in no way be coming between them, and they had already worked everything out so Stiles could move forward in ease. He still felt uneasy about it, but they had been _very_ insistent that he would not be ruining their relationship. He wouldn’t be at ease though, until he talked to Scott himself.

There was a knock at the door that snapped him from his thoughts and he quickly patted himself out, making sure his clothes were in order only to come to the realization that he didn’t really have anything to mess up, considering her sort of looked like he had just woken up ( _except for the hair. the hair was good.)_   He took a deep breath, mussed his hair a little more, and opened the door.

He wasn’t entirely sure if it was good or bad that his first thought was to _aww_ in his mind, because Boyd was kind of right, he did sort of look like a puppy. He had these big brown eyes, tan skin and he was about Stiles’ height, give or take a little. He had a wonky jawline but surprisingly it didn’t take away from his charm, added to it most likely. He had on a rather tight white graphic tee that showed off his biceps with low slung jeans.  His lips were pulled into a slight smirk.

“Oh, wow, you’re actually pretty hot.” Scott said, eyes trailing over him. Stiles’ face fell and he lifted a brow. It took longer than he thought it would for Scott to catch on, but when he did his face shifted immediately to one that looked regretful. “No! Dude, I- I totally didn’t mean it like that! Seriously! It’s just that the other guys were saying you were hot and I just hadn’t seen you yet, but you actually _are_ hot, so-”

Stiles laughed. “It’s okay, man.”

The look on Scott’s face would’ve made Stiles believe he had just insulted his deceased mother. “No, it’s not! I totally didn’t mean for it to come out like that, you’re actually really attractive and I just, it was that first thing that came out an-”

Stiles raised a hand, and that effectively cut the man off. “Seriously, dude, it’s fine. No harm done. At least you’re not another Jackson.”

Scott’s face immediately changed to a smile. “Yeah, he’s a dick.”

Stiles nodded. “Tell me ‘bout it. You’re pretty hot yourself,” he said with a smirk, holding out his hand. “Stiles Stilinski.”

Scott smiled a smile so bright it would’ve blinded him. “Scott McCall. Nice to finally meet you.”

Something came to his attention when Scott said his name, but he couldn’t figure out what it was, so it pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Sorry,” Scott said again, his smile faltering. “I’m a little nervous- obviously.”

“Dude you’re doing great so far and it’s only been like, what, two seconds? You’re fine.” Scott smiled again. “So, what’s the plan?”

Scott’s eyes widened again and he shifted on his feet. “Uh, I couldn’t really think of anything to do and a restaurant just seemed like too much so I figured we could just go back to my place and sorta chill?”

Stiles nodded with a considering look on his face. “I could definitely chill.”

“We could get nachos and pizza and stuff, if you want, or beer, whatever. And I’ve got an xbox-”

“You have an xbox?” Stiles asked, looking into Scott’s eyes. Stiles didn’t have enough money to have any game systems except for his laptop, and he was severally video game deprived. And since he hadn’t eaten, beer and pizza and nachos sounded _perfect_.

“Yeah- I got Halo, but I don’t know i-”

“Dude what the fuck are we still doing here? We should be playing Halo by now!”

Scott beamed at him again and Stiles hurriedly turned to lock the door behind him, quickly rushing past Scott.

“You don’t know what my car looks like!” Scott yelled.

“Then hurry the hell up!”

***

 

When Scott opened the door to his apartment he didn’t expect to see a head of long brunette hair bouncing around the kitchen, seemingly in a hurry. Scott stopped awkwardly and so did the girl in the room. It took a moment for it to click in his mind. _Girlfriend_.

“Oh-wow, this is uh, this is sufficiently and utterly awkward.” Stiles said under his breath, looking to the ground. Scott closed the door behind him and cleared his throat.

“Uh-hey ba-um, Allison,” Scott’s voice said. Stiles was still looking to the ground when the girl spoke.

“Uh-hey! I was actually just heading out to hang with Erica- girl’s night out and all that.” There were a few tentative steps taken toward him before a hand shot into his vision. He followed it up until he crossed gazes with beautiful brown eyes and a sweet smile.

“Hi. I’m, uh, I’m Allison. Scott’s-uh, his-‘”

“Girlfriend, yeah.” Stiles said in a tight voice, taking the hand in his and shaking it. Her skin was soft. “I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you.”

She smiled again. “Nice to meet you too. I suppose it had to happen at some point, right?” She gave a nervous laugh.

All of Stiles’ thoughts and doubts came rushing back and he took  step backwards, dropping her hand. “Should I- should I go? Because I totally can, I don’t mean to intrude or anything, I’m really sorr-”

For a moment Allison’s face actually looked frightened that he might leave. “No! No, please, don’t go. I was actually just heading out. So it wouldn’t even make sense. You met Erica right? She would murder me if I ditched anyway.” She took his hand and pulled him back with a surprising amount of strength, but still as graceful as a dancer. She positioned herself between him and the door, smiling at him. “I really should get going. We’ll totally have to get to know each other better soon, though, right? I’ve heard all sorts of great things about you from the others.”  She opened the door and stepped out. “You two don’t get too crazy, alright? Have fun!” And with that she was gone. Scott closed the door slowly and looked to the ground with insecurity, obviously uncomfortable.

“Um, sorry, man-I thought she would be go-”

“You don’t have to do this.” Stiles said abruptly. Scott’s eyes whipped back up at him. “ _This_ I mean, with me. You could definitely not do this. I don’t want to come between you and her- she seems really nice and with me- I don’t know, it seems awkward. And Derek shouldn’t be forcing you to do this anyway. I’m not the type to come between-”

“But you’re not.” Scott said, a look on his face that said he had no idea what Stiles was talking about.

“Of course I am! Wouldn’t doing this be considered, I dunno, an affair or something?”

Scott shook his head. “Not to us. We’ve already discussed all of this and it’s perfectly fine. She’s ok with it and so am I.”

“Yeah but you shouldn’t _have_ to be okay with it if you don’t want to be.” Stiles nibbled at his lips, anger at Derek swelling in his chest.

“Derek isn’t forcing this on us, ya know.” Scott said. The statement caught Stiles’ attention. “He told us that if any of us didn’t want to do this then we wouldn’t, at all, no argument. I mean yeah, the unexpected meeting was awkward, but I want this and-and so does she.”

Stiles stared into Scott’s eyes, looking for a sign that he was lying. Scott stepped forward a few steps, crowding into Stiles’ personal space. His eyes were a chocolate brown, a more intense gaze Stiles had never been the victim of. He seemed a little nervous as he brought his hands to Stiles’ hips and pulled him closer until their faces were inches apart.

Scott was more defined than Stiles had previously thought; he could feel his abs through his shirt, hard chest pressing into him. And he was warm too- warmer than Peter, maybe, and it was nice. The look he was giving Stiles made the air catch in his throat.

“Don’t doubt that I don’t want this or that I don’t want you,” Scott said, voice low. “Because I do.”

Stiles nodded blankly because at that moment Scott chose to lick his lips and the movement entranced him. “Okay.”

Scott grinned and lowered his face and for a moment Stiles thought they were going to kiss, which he wasn’t completely averse to, but instead his head dipped and he instead snuggled into the crook of Stiles’ neck, taking a deep breath. Stiles’ hands landed on Scott’s biceps and he squeezed.

“ _Fuck_ , you smell good.” Scott said against his throat. “You’d smell even better with me all over you.” Stiles shuddered because he was already pretty hard and even though he knew Scott could smell how aroused he was, he would rather save himself the embarrassment of coming in his pants.

“Dude…” Stiles said in a shaky breath, hoping Scott would get the message. Thankfully he picked up on it rather quickly, pulling away and taking a step back. His eyes looked blown and he was breathing a little heavy.

“Sorry, man, got a little carried away. But um- yeah. I want this, okay?”

Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself and nodded quickly. “Yeah-totally, dude. Okay. Definitely- got it. _Understood_. You have a mighty need. All systems go.”

Scott chuckled and they stood there for an awkward moment before he spoke up. “So, uh, I’ll go get the xbox set up and you- you can order the pizza and food or whatever you want, I guess,” Scott pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed Stiles a card. “Order whatever you want- all on me, ok? I don’t know about you but I’m hungry as hell and I eat like a horse, so order extra cuz’ im a fattie.”

Stiles’ stomach growled at the prospect of food and he nodded, hoping Scott would go to the living room quickly so he could recompose himself. Scott smiled and walked away towards the living room and Stiles let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

Yeah, all systems were _definitely_ a go.

***

 

Stiles was very good a taking orders. So, being the good person that he was, he ordered tons of food all on Scott’s account. It just so happened that most of the food he got was _his_ favorite, which was just a coincidence.

And now, the aftermath of their feasts lay all around them. There was at least 3 empty pizza boxes that had once been filled with large pizzas with _extra_ meat, and Scott wasn’t lying because Stiles had never seen anyone consume so much food before. Yeah, Stiles could pack it in with the best of them whenever he ate but Scott was like, a champion or something. There were empty containers of chinese food they had dug through, a few liters of soda scattered around them that they hadn’t used cups to drink from and two more pizzas they were slowly but surely making their way through. Boxes of nachos were also haphazardly placed around them, filled with cooling cheese and sour cream. Their fingers were greasy and by consequence so were the xbox controllers, but they had been laughing too much to care.

“God you fucking _asshole_ , that was my fucking kill!” Scott screamed, glaring at the screen as he tried to blindly handle another nacho into his mouth. Stiles noticed his struggle and grabbed one from a nearby box, carefully lifting it and feeding it into Scott’s mouth. The man graciously took the food offered, licking the cheese from his finger.

“You’re playing with the master, Scotty boy,” Stiles said as he smiled and shot another one of the little alien things down. “You play with fire and you get burnt.”

“You don’t even have a system!” Scott said, reaching for a slice of pizza but again missing his mark. Stiles rolled his eyes at the man’s incompetence and lifted a slice so Scott could bite into it.

“There are those who achieve greatness, those who have greatness thrust upon them, but I am one of the few who was _born_ with it. And no lack of system will take my innate ability to kick ass away from me.”

“I swear I’m gonna kick your ass.” Scott said

“Highly unlikely when friendly fire isn’t even turned on.”

The co-op game immediately paused and Scott quickly slid through the menu, clicking friendly fire on before Stiles could change anything. Stiles was a bit disoriented from the change and before he could reply his character was shot in the head and fell to the ground. Scott chuckled.

“Wow.” Stiles said in shock. “You just brought out the beast, motherfucker. Nobody puts baby in a corner.”

 

***

“FUCK YOU STILES!” Scott’s voice yelled as his character was once again gunned down in the middle of taking out enemies. Stiles laughed, clenched over in mirth as the laughter fell from his lips.

“Dude you fucking suck at this game.” Stiles stated.

“You keep killing me!” Scott whined.

“Because you _suck_.”

There was a rather sad sound from beside him and Stiles looked up from his laughter to see an adorably sad frown on Scott’s face. He really _did_ look like a puppy. Stiles verbally _aww’d_ this time.

“I’m sorry, Scott, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Fuck you, dude.”

Stiles laughed. “C’mon! It’s just a game!”

Scott glared at him. Stiles refused to take such a bad attitude, and within a moment he had crawled over all the trash and into Scott’s lap. The boy stilled looked forlorn so Stiles placed his hands in Scott’s hair which was unbelievably _soft_. He massaged a bit and tugged softly on the strands and Scott’s eyes closed and he let out a soft moan along with a shiver.

“Puppy likes it when I scratch behind his ears?”

Scott’s hands squeezed rather tightly on Stiles’ legs in retaliation, but his eyes didn’t open. “Fuck you, Stiles. You found my weakness you asshole.”

Stiles smiled and kept up his ministrations, rubbing through Scott’s hair with soft pulls. After a few minutes he felt something against the bottom of his thigh. He chuckled.

“Excited?” Stiles asked. Scott growled in response. “I should warn you that I have a huge kink when it comes to growling so that’s not gonna make me stop.”

“… ‘Dun wan’ you ta stop.” Scott said. His thumbs were now rubbing soft circles into Stiles’ thighs and now soft growls were coming loosely and uninhibited from his chest. Stiles was getting hard now too.

“You’re adorable you know that?” Stiles asked. Scott huffed.

“You gonna kiss me or what?” he asked in a faux-irritated tone.

“How did you know that I would?”

Scott growled and Stiles laughed. “Are you still angry at me?” Scott made an affirmative noise. “Will you still be angry if I kiss you?” Scott seemed to consider for a moment before he shook his head slightly.

“Well then I guess there’s only one thing to do,” Stiles said before dipping down and pressing his lips against Scott’s.

If there was any pre-conceived idea that his kiss with Scott would be as cute, soft and tender as Scott’s demeanor led him to believe, it was erased when the man under him growled deeply and shoved his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, quickly flipping them over so that Stiles was on his back, underneath him. The kiss didn’t stop with the sudden transition though; Stiles let out a little whimper when Scott sucked on his tongue, hiking up his legs so that they rested around his waist. Scott tasted like pizza, soda, chocolate, nachos and for some reason a little bit of cinnamon, which sounded disgusting but actually all went together pretty well. He ground down into Stiles’ crotch and he let out a moan, Scott’s tongue sweeping around his mouth in broad strokes.

He wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and pulled him close, loving the warmth the other man let off. They ground together for a while, sparks of hot pleasure shooting behind his eyelids as Scott’s hands roamed over his body. When they pulled apart Stiles whimpered.

“How long has it been since you got fucked?” Scott asked, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck. Stiles moaned and tried to think of an answer.

“Uh- I dunno man, like, forever? God I can’t even remember dude, pathetic. Been _so_ long.”

Scott gave a particularly harsh thrust and Stiles keened. “Makes me a little angry that Derek gets to be the first one that fucks the cum out of you.”

Stiles moaned at the language and shivered when a hand came up to pinch his nipple.

“The things I would do to you, Stiles…” Scott growled out, voice low and rough and husky and doing _all_ sorts of things to Stiles’ body. He was slightly fearful that he was going to come in his pants like a teenager, with Scott nipping at his neck. “You wanna know?” Stiles whined out a ‘yes’.

“First, I’d do this,” Stiles said, biting Stiles’ lip. “Get you all hot and horny and ready, begging me for more.” His hands went to Stiles’ hips and a few fingers dipped below his jeans, softly caressing the skin there. “Then I’d work my way down your body, sucking on your skin and leaving marks, _my_ marks. And if you were good for me I might even suck you off before I fucked you.”

“God, Scott.” Stiles said. He could easily imagine all those things- it had been so long since any of it had happened to him, all of Scott’s promises sent shivers through his skin.

“But after that I would flip you over so I could see this sweet ass.” The statement was punctuated by Scott’s hands kneading into Stiles’ rear, and all he could think about was how he wanted his jeans off so he could feel Scott’s hands on him.

“Then comes _my_ favorite part,” Scott said with a chuckle, licking into Stiles’ mouth. “I would spread you open and lick your pretty little hole until you were crying, baby, begging me to put my cock in you. I bet you’d taste so good, Stiles, beg so prettily for me. I can just imagine tonguing you open for hours with you at my mercy. Would you like that?”

Stiles gave a shaky nod and grabbed onto Scott’s hair because he needed a fucking _anchor_ or he was going to float away.

“Then- then I’d make you beg for my cock before I put it in you. Make you realize how much you want it- how much you want _me_. If you were good enough- then I’d slide in all at once, not even worrying about hurting you because I licked you open for so long.”

Scott began to give rhythmic thrusts, mimicking the movement of him pounding Stiles into a bed and Stiles groaned with it- he was so close he could hardly breathe.

“I’d fuck you so hard, fuck you again and again until I was _positive_ you were pregnant for me, until you couldn’t fucking _walk_ , Stiles, _God_ I would fucking wreck you.”

Stiles let out a weak _please_ and brought Scott’s head back to his, letting Scott devour his mouth once more in a searing kiss that left him panting.

Then all too soon it stopped, Scott’s warmth was gone and so was his mouth, hands and lips. Stiles whimpered and opened his eyes to see Scott- the man was almost wolfed out. He was breathing heavy and his lips were puffy and red, eyes shining yellow and claws extended a little from his fingertips.

“We- we can’t. I can’t make you cum- against the rules.”

“Fuck the rules, dude, c’mon, keep talking cuz your fucking _words_ man, I don’t even know.” Stiles said breathily. Scott gave a toothy grin and shook his head.

“Then uh, what if we just make out until Allison comes back? You can’t expect me to just stop cold turkey, c’mon dude.”

Scott seemed to consider it for a moment before he nodded lightly and Stiles felt himself thrown onto the couch, Scott coming to rest his body on top of his. Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You know what?” Stiles asked as he felt Scott’s tongue hover over his lips. “We might have to take Peter up on his offer.”

Scott look utterly confused. “Offer? What offer? I thought we were gonna make out?”

Stiles rolled his eyes- he didn’t expect Scott to know what he was talking about but the dude was still a dumbass. “Just shut up and kiss me, jackass.”

Scott looked annoyed for a moment before he dove back into Stiles’ mouth, licking and sucking his tongue. And Stiles’ thought back to Isaac’s text.

Yeah, he definitely caught his drift.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/critique/review! love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey! :). Derek's date! Alas, there's a minimal amount of porn in this chap. But trust me- the next few chapters are literally going to be all porn. Porn for days. Porn for years. Porn porn porn. 
> 
> Porn. 
> 
> Sorry if it feels a little rushed, i think? I dunno. I'm just as excited as you guys to get to the down and dirty. For some reason i feel like this chapter is a little sub-par :(. Maybe not. 
> 
> You guys tell me what you think! 
> 
> Please comment/review/critique! Love you guys!

Stiles looked at the orange juice. It looked back at him with an equally as hateful glare. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he stared at the price, hand twitching in his pocket with the last seven bucks he had to his name. It was two days before Derek’s date and he had eaten himself out of house and home and he was _hungry_ dammit- so he had driven to the grocery store in search for food, knowing he only had the scant amount of money. He had planned to get a loaf of bread and some turkey from the deli- but the orange juice was calling his name.

Four dollars for a fucking bottle of orange juice. He could easily grow his own orange tree- hell, make a whole fucking forest of orange trees for much less. Hit bit his lip as his mind quickly devolved into a rant about how the government was trying to run everyone’s personal finances by jacking up the price of orange juice when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Stiles?”

He whipped around, eyes landing on Jackson’s slim form. The other man was pushing a basket full of meat topped with a few pieces of vegetables here and there. There were a few wine bottles too- some deodorant and other personal hygiene products, some of them of the more feminine nature. Jackson was dressed in a rather wrinkly t-shirt and what looked to be plaid, cotton pajama bottoms- he had probably been ordered to do some late-night shopping by Derek. His hair looked a bit messed but his skin looked soft, and all in all he was just as hot as Stiles remembered. 

“What’s up apple-jack?” Stiles asked, grinning as Jackson’s face deadpanned and his lips pulled taut. Stiles had taken to trying to give codenames to his favorite were’s and Jackson hated the nickname Stiles had given him when they had been texting late at night and he was delirious from lack of sleep. So obviously Stiles used it as much as he could.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Ya know nicknames are a sign of affection,” Stiles said with a grin. “And I don’t remember you being too averse to affection before.”

Jackson blushed a little at that but rolled his eyes in a very Jackson-esque way. The man walked towards him a little, looking at the items in his hand with a curious eye.

“What are you doing here so late?” Jackson asked. Stiles mentally _aww_ ’ed at that because his tone conveyed a small amount of worry along with genuine curiosity. Stiles smiled sweetly.

“Are you actually worried about me?”

Jackson raised a brow. “Not really. But I would rather you not get kidnapped before I get a chance to fuck you.”

It was Stiles’ turn to blush at Jackson’s comment, gripping the bag of meat he held in his hand. Jackson laughed and ran a hand through his hair, lifting the bottom of his shirt up enough just enough for a sliver of skin to show and Stiles rolled his eyes at how aroused he was just from that.

“But seriously, what are you doing here so late?”

“Uhh…” Stiles said, wondering if he should tell the truth or just resort to a lie. He really didn’t want to come off as pathetic seeing as he could only afford a slice of bread and few pieces of meat. “Socializing?”

Jackson considered the comment but then looked up and down the utterly empty refrigerated aisle. There weren’t even any workers walking around, which, what the hell? Wasn’t that their job? He looked back at Stiles with a bemused expression, his lips sliding into a smirk. Stiles had to bite back the urge to kiss him.

“I’m sure there’s just a lull in the crowd, right?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man. “I was obviously buying food. That’s what people come to the grocery store to do, isn’t it? I mean, you’ve got enough meat there to supply the entire cast of all the lion king. What do you need with all that food? And what about the wine? You having some kind of ball that I wasn’t invited to?”

Jackson spared a glance at the basket and his eyes looked shifty for a moment. Stiles mentally congratulated himself on his ability to ask too many questions and once and successfully overwhelm people. It could be useful. _Sometimes_. Jackson quickly recovered though, looking him in the eye.

“We were low on food and Derek said it was my turn to go get groceries- never mind that Scott never went last week. Lazy bastard.”

That didn’t explain the sheer amount of meat Jackson had- though he supposed a pack of werewolves could go through a surprisingly large amount of meat- but he could sympathize with the comment about Scott. He was kind of a lazy bastard.

“What about you? Your feast is… what, dry bread and meat?” He scoffed. “A meal fit for a king, most definitely.”

“Why can’t a guy just buy some meat and bread in peace without getting judged?”

Jackson ignored him. “Why are you in the refrigerator aisle? You already have the bread and the meat,” Jackson snuck a glance behind him, looking at the orange juice. “Bread, meat and… orange juice. Living the high life, I see.”

“God, could you bee anymore of an asshole? Literally, you could be _made_ of an asshole and somehow become more of an asshole. Like Asshole Superior, or Meta-Asshole. Asshole above all assholes. Asshole transcendent, even.”

“You looked like you were deciding on something. Something wrong?”

Not only did he roll his eyes at the fact that Jackson ignored him _again_ \- but damn, the boy was more quick-witted than Stiles had previously thought.

“Dude, literally, nothing’s wrong. I was just getting some food.”

Jackson gave him a look like he didn’t believe what he was saying for even a second. An expression of consideration fell on his feature for a moment before he spoke.

“You-you don’t have enough money, do you?” Jackson’s gaze was on him and his eyes said that he already knew the answer, whether Stiles decided to tell the truth or not.

“And what makes you think that?”

“The fact that you looked like you were deciding on whether to get the orange juice or die.” Jackson was quiet for a moment. “That’s why you did this, isn’t it? You didn’t have any money.”

“Well what other reason does someone _apply for a job_ , dumbass.” Stiles said.

“No, but you _really_ didn’t have any money. I can’t imagine you’d be the type to do this if everything was okay financially.”

Stiles was avoiding eye contact because Jackson- Asshole Superior- had figured it out so easily. Which honestly, he was kind of impressed by. But also really annoyed by.

“I don’t need your pity.” Stiles said, gaze downcast and voice bitter. He heard Jackson scoff.

“And I wasn’t going to give it to you.”

Stiles’ head immediately whipped up, a look of genuine anger on his face. “Wow- you really are a prick, you know that? I mean, yeah, I don’t want your pity but a bit of sympathy would be nice-”

“Dude, calm down,” Jackson said, which _hell no_ , those words would definitely not calm him down, but Jackson continued before he could get a word in. “I have a heart. I _meant_ that I’m not giving you pity because pretty soon you won’t have to worry about money anymore. And plus,” he grabbed the bread and meat from Stiles’ hand and placed it in his own basket before he could react. “I’m buying this for you. So get over yourself.”

Stiles gaped, because on one hand he wasn’t some damsel in distress that needed saving, and on the other hand he could totally just let Jackson pay for his food. But on another hand it was really sweet that Jackson would even consider that, and on another he was a prick because he just assumed that Stiles would be joining his pack pretty soon. Which, equaled four hands in total, which doesn’t make sense unless they were paws and he was a werewolf which, heh, _ironic_.

“Dude- uh, definitely not. You’re not allowed to pay for my food when I can’t pay you back.”

“You can pay me back in blowjobs.” Jackson said easily as he began walking away, pushing the cart easily even though it looked extremely heavy.

“Jackson!”

“Grab your damn orange juice and c’mon, idiot. I don’t have all night.”

Stiles glowered at Jackson’s back for a moment before rolling his eyes and quickly choosing the most expensive orange juice he could find and powerwalking to catch up.

 

After Jackson had paid for his food- including an extra box of pop tarts which, _total score_ \- he may or may not have followed Jackson to his very expensive looking car so they could make out in the back seat. He also may or may not have let Jackson dry hump him for 15 minutes before they had to stop or both parties would have ended up soiling their underwear.

 

***

 

Derek huffed as he fixed his shirt, trying to decide whether or not he should leave two or three buttons unbuttoned at the top of his shirt. He ruffled his hair a bit and tried to smooth down the short hairs on his jaw, fixing his pants with every other movement and continually checking his breath to make sure it smelled alright.

He knew he was freaking out. And he also knew he looked really good,  dressed in a tight fitting black shirt that accentuated his muscles and slacks that Isaac- who currently still lay on his bed behind him, resting after a particularly intense make out session- said made his ass look absolutely sinful.  So yes, he was quite aware that he was being ridiculous, but he wanted this to turn out well. _Really_ wanted it to.

At the beginning it had really just been lust- he wanted to have Stiles underneath him in his bed, squirming and yelling his name. But over the month and a half since Stiles had walked into his office it had transformed into something more. Really, he hadn’t seen Stiles in person since that day, but they had been texting and calling all the time. He hadn’t wanted to influence Stiles’ decision with his constant presence- wanted him to make the choices from his own will. Not a day went by when they didn’t contact each other. And now that lust had become something more deep seated- he had an overwhelming amount of respect for the younger man, valued his wit, sarcasm and intelligence. He had come to learn that Stiles was a dreamer but a bit of a pessimist, that he worked hard for anything and everything he wanted. He liked to achieve things, maybe _exceedingly_ \- because he had a penchant for overdoing everything. He was a bit of a loner but didn’t particularly like it that way- he loved being around people but was slightly afraid that he was a bit too much for others to handle. He was extremely worried about his father and he just wanted to make sure that he was alright- that was at the top of his priority list. He was sad because he felt like he didn’t really have anyone except for his father and his best friend Lydia. He was also family oriented- wanted a big one with lots of kids because he had never had any siblings. And Derek had so badly wanted to say that Stiles would never be alone again- because he was Derek’s mate and pack bitch and Derek would make sure of it- but he hadn’t. He had only listened. So of course his lust had changed into an almost nagging need in his chest, at the back of his mind, so strong it almost hurt.

So tonight was a big night, obviously. And he wanted- _needed_ , it to go perfectly.

“You’re stressing, Der,” He heard Isaac’s voice say behind him. He turned to find the boy laid nude in his bed, tangled in the sheets. He made a tempting sight- his other mate bared so perfectly in front of him. But he couldn’t claim- not until they both were there for him to have. “You realize he’s going to say yes, right? You could do nothing but punch him in the face and he’d still be totally on board.”

“I don’t want him to change his mind.” Derek said, voicing his worries. He didn’t have to be worried about being weak in front of Isaac- the boy would bring him no harm. Only warmth and love and affection, things that Derek craved.

“There’s a .01% chance that that’ll happen.”

“I don’t want there to be a chance at all.”

Isaac laughed and untangled himself from the bed, walking in all his naked glory over to Derek and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. “He’ll say yes Derek. No doubt.”

Derek smiled at the confidence in Isaac’s voice and wished he could be just as sure.

 

***

 

 

Derek observed the apartment building that Stiles lived in as he took the elevator to the sixth floor. He had never been Stiles’ place, but from the looks of it, it wasn’t all that great. Some of the walls were falling apart and everything looked old and faded, fluorescent lights hung in the hallways and some of them flashed and blinked with broken bulbs. He growled a little to himself- no mate of his should be living in such a poor excuse for housing.

He pushed his wolf down and followed the long hallway down, looking for room 612. When he found it he took a deep breath in front of the door, placing his best smile on his lips before he knocked. He tried not to invade Stiles’ privacy too much but couldn’t help himself when he heard a few rushed breaths from inside the room, a quick footfall of nervous steps coming from the apartment along with the frantic beat of a heart. It calmed him a little to know that Stiles was nervous too.

It took a few moments for the door to swing open but when it did he was met with the beautiful shade of Stiles’ brown eyes and at once Derek wanted to grab the other man and drag him to the nearest bed. His scent rushed from the apartment and it was mixed with the heady excitement of anticipation. His skin looked a bit flush but still that gorgeous pale that reminded him of all the marks he wanted to leave on his body.

Stiles’ eyes immediately did an over obvious up and down of his form and Derek was pleased when the slightly shorter man’s eyes widened.

“Wow,” Stiles said breathily. “I’m um. Like, _super_ underdressed, dude. Let me put on a blazer or something-”

“No, it’s ok, you look good.” Derek said, which wasn’t a lie at all. He hadn’t told Stiles to dress up, mainly because he wanted Stiles to be impressed by his wardrobe, but also because what he had planned wasn’t anything fancy. The exact opposite, really. But Stiles did look good- he was dressed in a soft cotton black v-neck that stretched tightly over his lithe form, hinting at the barely-there muscles that played under his skin. The shirt helped elongate Stiles’ already sinfully long neck, giving Derek a peek of his pale chest and the untouched skin that hid there. His jeans dropped low on his hips and his glasses sat rather low on his nose and his hair reminded Derek of rather unsavory things. “You uh- you look really good. Don’t change.”

Stiles gave him a cautious look but eventually relaxed. “Alright dude, but we better not be going to some super high class place just so you could get everyone to laugh at me.”

Derek chuckled. “Well then you’ve foiled my plan.”

Stiles smiled for a moment and they both just sort of looked into each other’s for a few seconds, but Stiles was the one to break the silence. “So uh, where we going?”

Derek’s grin fell a little at the question as he was reminded what his plan was and Stiles seemed to notice, but before he could ask any questions Derek smiled again and took Stiles’ hands, leading him out the door. Stiles turned to look his apartment.

“You ready?” Stiles asked after he finished.

Derek took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

 

***

Stiles could tell Derek was slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t lacking in trying to hide the fact though, he had tried numerous times to make small talk but it all eventually petered off as Derek drove them through the city, headed somewhere Stiles wasn’t aware of. They rode in the same black Camaro that Peter had driven.

“It’s my car,” Derek said. “But Peter had wanted to impress you- so I let him use it.”

“You guys are all about impressing me, huh? I’m getting woo’ed something awful.”

***

 

Derek drove pretty far, farther and farther until the tall buildings thinned out and trees started to dominate once again, the random home dotting the landscape. Eventually he turned down a lone road and drove for a  few moments more before he stopped and pulled over.

“We’re here.” He said gruffly.

Stiles raised a brow and looked out the window. It was dark but all he could see was the lining of trees on either side of them, the moon bright against the night sky. He nibbled his lips. “And where exactly is ‘here’?” He looked to Derek.

The man seemed worried, face falling a bit. Derek turned to look Stiles in the eye and took a deep breath. “Let’s get out and I’ll explain it to you while we walk.”

Stiles nodded deftly and stepped out of the car, immediately regretting his decision because he had forgotten to bring a jacket. He had forgotten in this cold front that had come through the area. He was shivering almost immediately, the winds biting at his skin as he rubbed his arms. As he walked around to the front of the car he felt Derek edge close to his side and the warmth he threw off was amazing. He felt a hand land on his waist as he was pulled up against Derek’s side.

“Thanks,” Stiles muttered. “Didn’t expect it to be cold this time of year.”

Derek didn’t respond, but began to walk down the road with Stiles by his side. Stiles didn’t see an ultimate destination but he felt like Derek was walking with purpose. He was close to asking when Derek was going to start his story but he looked into the man’s face and decided against it, he looked like he was trying to come up with the words to say something difficult.

“So,” Derek started, taking a breath. “I’m not sure how much you know about werewolf culture and everything that goes along with it, but- uh. But you know, with every story comes the bad guy, right? I guess with werewolves there are a bunch of bad guys- but the people who mean us the most harm are Hunters.”

Stiles had vaguely heard of them somewhere in his father’s reports. Apparently they were a big problem in the south where werewolf populations were thick and bigot population even thicker, but he hadn’t heard anything extremely serious. He nodded for Derek to go on.

“There are a bunch of anti-were organizations but Hunters are the most organized and therefore, the most powerful. They’re hard to catch because they have so many connections, and that makes them even stronger. They believe that werewolves are some kind of… blasphemy, I guess. Something about how we go against nature and because of that, we have to be eradicated. Like a disease.”

“That’s bullshit,” Stiles said as he snuggled closer to Derek as they walked. He could faintly see the outline of something in the distance, at the end of the road, but he couldn’t make it out completely.

“Yeah, trust me, I know,” Derek said with a chuckle. “But uh- yeah. They’re dangerous. They don’t just kill random were’s though- they go for big packs and influential families in werewolf society. There was an incident a while back with the Devroux pack in Louisiana- you remember anything about it?”

“Yeah, I think. Their Alpha was a big politician, pro-wolf and all that. But she was assassinated, right?”

Derek nodded. “Along with seven other members of her pack. The Hunters only left their six year old son and thirteen year old niece because they couldn’t find them. Werewolf packs are hierarchical- if you take out the base, the foundation- the Alpha- than everything sort of starts to fall apart.”

Stiles nodded again, still not seeing how this related to Derek.

“Remember how I told you I used to live in Beacon Hills? It was my parents, Laura, Peter and I. I’m sure you don’t remember but we were a pretty influential were family because our ancestors took part in settling Beacon Hills- and we had been around ever since.”

Stiles looked up when it took longer than usual for Derek to finish his statement. The man looked solemn, his smile gone and wrinkles gathered around his eyes as he looked to the ground as they walked.

“F-for some reason, I don’t know why, the Hunters set us as their target, there.”

Stiles took in a little gasp, looking into Derek’s eyes, but the man didn’t meet his gaze, only continued to look at the ground.

“Being werewolves, my parents were cautious, obviously. My mom was Alpha at the time and she noticed when they started to get a bit more aggressive. They tried to spook us at first, making random noises out in the forest around our house knowing we could hear it, spooking animals on our land and just generally trying to freak us out. We were careful at first, but we didn’t make any counter attacks. It took about two months for them to do something a little more drastic. They started leaving dead animals on our doorsteps, and we would wake up to find dead wolves in front of our house.

“Obviously it was a sign, but my mother was a strong Alpha- and she wouldn’t let them scare her. She never went to the police with it, because back then they wouldn’t have really done anything to help. Maybe sent out a few search parties for a few days- but otherwise we had to fend for ourselves.”

Stiles nodded at that- he knew well enough that back then werewolf rights were almost nonexistent. It wasn’t until recently that it had gotten a huge surge in approval, laws practically passing constantly that made werewolves equal with humans. But not all people could adapt as quickly.

“They did that for a while but then… they tried to take Laura. They tried to take her after school, had somehow gotten wolfsbane into her system to weaken her without her noticing. They ambushed her after school with shock batons.”

“Derek-”

“She was fine- no permanent damage,” Derek said, wrapping his arm tighter around Stiles. They were close to the end of the road now, and Stiles could see clearly that it was what looked like rubble, stacks of broken, black wood scattered across the ground.

“Luckily my mom had assigned Peter to watch over us while we were at school- so he was there almost instantly. He wolfed out and they got scared enough to run.”

“…And that’s why you moved here.”

Derek nodded. He didn’t talk until they had successfully reached the end of the road, standing in front of a large plot of land, littered with a very large amount of rubble and remnants of what looked to be a large house. The wind was cold and the trees rustled a bit. Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes and he saw the man’s gaze focused on the mess on the ground in front of him.

“We moved here, but they didn’t stop. A few years afterward they attacked again- but they went all out.”

It clicked in Stiles’ mind- the charred wood, the scattered material on the ground. He had always wondered why Derek stayed in an apartment instead of a house.

“They burnt it down.”

Derek’s lips pulled taut. “If it were a regular fire the damage wouldn’t have been all that bad. But somehow they managed to lace the flames with wolfsbane powder. Me and Laura had been at school at the time- and everybody managed to get out alive but… my parents were never the same. It’s hard for were’s to get sick at all, but with how much wolfsbane had burned in the flames… it damaged my parent’s lungs. More so my mother because she had been caught under a fallen beam and it had weakened her. They developed wolfsbane induced lung cancer- my mom died first. Then my dad. It wasn’t lethal for Peter- but he has trouble breathing sometimes.”

Stiles swallowed and he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes as he looked down at the ashes of had once been Derek’s family home. He could relate with losing a mother, but losing both? It was almost enough for him to have a breakdown.

“Derek, I- I’m so sorry.” He didn’t really have any words- he knew how useless words were in the absence of a parent. He felt a squeeze on his waist. 

“It’s alright, I didn’t mean to upset you by bringing you here. I just- if you’re to be my mate I want you to know everything. I just figured…”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s face and the man’s features were heartbreakingly open. He had never heard the older werewolf so insecure in the amount of times he had spoken. They caught each other’s gaze and Stiles gave a weak smile that he hoped conveyed how okay it was with him that Derek had showed him this.

“Does Isaac know?”

Derek shook his head. “No one else except Peter and Laura. You’re the first I’ve told.”

“But you’ll tell him right? When we’re mates?”

Derek’s eyes widened a bit and he looked more unsure than before. “Oh, yeah, of course. I had no intention of leaving him out of this, this just seemed like a good opportunity to show you-”

Stiles rose to place his lips on Derek’s, silencing the man’s hastily uttered statement. Derek made a low, whining noise when he felt the press of Stiles’ lips. Stiles brought a hand up to card through Derek’s hair and Derek moaned at that, lips moving together as he was pulled closer into Derek’s warmth. He felt Derek’s tongue lick over his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly, shivering when Derek plundered his mouth. In a moment the kiss turned from something rather gentle into something harsh as Derek pulled him close and placed his palms on Stiles’ ass. Goosebumps rose on Stiles’ skin as the cold wind contrasted Derek’s warm mouth and he sucked on Derek’s tongue, running a hand over the muscled chest of the older man. He groaned when he felt hardness against his thigh through Derek’s pants and he pushed onto it, eliciting a moan from the taller male.

***

Derek hadn’t expected the kiss to come so easily, but now that it _had_  come, he wasn’t going to push it away. Stiles tasted as amazing as he had imagined, way back when he had only gotten a sweet taste of Stiles’ skin during his interview. His mouth was wet and warm and the little moans that felt from his lips were music to his ears. He squeezed Stiles’ ass in his hands, rolling the flesh through his fingers as he pulled the man closer, rubbing his hardness into the answering one in Stiles’ pants. He could feel the slight outline of abs against his own and he wanted nothing more than to let his tongue roll and dip over the valleys on Stiles’ body. One of Stiles’ hands were busy playing with a nipple through his shirt and he groaned when Stiles pinched it. He gave a particularly harsh thrust against Stiles’ pelvis and Stiles threw his head back slightly with a groan, baring that beautifully moon-lit neck. Derek attacked it immediately, nibbling on the skin over his adam’s apple, the need to mate with the man in his arms slowly taking over his mind.

“Derek- wait- we can’t,” Stiles’ voice said breathily, but it most definitely sounded like they _could_ , so Derek didn’t let up. Not until he felt a hand push at his chest, and for a moment is wolf was confused: he had a warm and willing mate in his arms but said mate was currently trying to stop the inevitable mating that would take place. He succeeded in trying to squish down the wolf in his mind and he pulled away from Stiles’ neck reluctantly, eyes lingering on the slightly red mark he had left. It wasn’t what he had _wanted_ to leave, but it would do in a pinch.

***

Stiles took a few deep breaths before he fully detached himself from Derek’s body, pushing the man away with a soft press, but he allowed his hand to linger on Derek’s abs. He definitely did _not_ want to get riled up again until he was in Derek’s bed along with Isaac, where he could get as riled up as he wished. He looked at the rubble in front of him to distract himself. 

“You should rebuild.” Stiles said as he looked at the large space that was left by the destroyed house. He felt Derek’s body tense before it relaxed again under his touch.

“I want to,” he heard Derek say. “I wanted to get a bigger pack, first. That way it wouldn’t feel so… empty.”

“And once I’m in? Isaac will probably be pregnant within the first few minutes of becoming pack bitch if you live up to your reputation, and the pack will get bigger with time. You could start rebuilding now- have a new pack home and everything. A place to call your own. _Ours_.”

He caught Derek gazing at him with something akin to lust and longing in his eyes, something so intense it was actually a little frightening.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “That sounds like a plan.”

A silence settled between them for a few moments, and they stood listening to each other breathe and hearing the sound of the wind blow through the trees. Eventually though, Stiles _did_ want to get back to what he had interrupted. He saw no reason why tonight shouldn’t be the night he gets mercilessly pounded into the bed- it had been _way_ too long.

“Alright,big guy,” Stiles said, turning sharply and beginning to walk back towards the car. “C’mon. You’ve got fucking to do.”

“But- the bite-”

“You can give me the bite _in bed_. Oh, I have some ceremonial words to say or something right? I accept your proposal- I concede to being pack bitch- from this day forward and shall now and forever put out whenever a pack mate wants my hot body. That sound about right? Now hurry the hell up- I need to get fucked like, _yesterday_.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.  
> You guys.  
> You guys. 
> 
> This is 200 words away from 10,000. And it is NOTHING BUT PORN (albeit badly writting porn). And it's only derek/isaac/stiles too. 
> 
> You guys.  
> Omg. 
> 
> I worked on this all day because I love you. I'm still kind of reeling that this is nearly 10,000 words of porn. 
> 
> Omg. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it's stupid at times- i don't mean to be such a horribad writer :(. I really hope i did justice for you guys! And I really hope you like it all! I know there are probably some typos because this is frEAKING 10,000 WORDS. so if you see some blaring typo please let me know and i'll correct it. :) thank you guys. and i love. and thnaks for being patient! you guys are the best!
> 
> I hope you guys like it! and please, as alwaays, comment/critique/review!

To say it was difficult getting back to his apartment was an understatement. Derek had to fight to keep control as he drove, both hands clenched tightly on the wheel. Meanwhile, Stiles leaned over from the passenger seat with his face buried in Derek’s neck, nibbling on the skin there. His hands were threaded in Derek’s hair, pulling slightly and massaging the skin there. His lips were soft on Derek’s nick and he could smell the scent of arousal heavy in the car from the both of them. 

“Stiles,” Derek growled out when he felt a warm tongue on his jaw. He felt his claws piercing slightly into the soft leather of the steering wheel. He was fearful of pressing any heavier on the gas pedal- he was already pushing a little over 10 miles over the speed limit and getting pulled over on his way to fuck the life out of the man next to him was _not_ something he wanted to happen. 

“Yeah?” Stiles’ voice asked, mischievous and light. Stiles began to suck on the skin under his jaw, nibbling and biting in a way that made Derek’s wolf howl. One of his hands fell from his head and trailed down his neck, fingernails scratching ever so slightly behind his ear. The touch slithered down until it reached his chest, where it rubbed soft circles over the scratchy material of his shirt before digressing to one of his nipples and flicking it lightly. Derek tensed and an unwanted gasp fell from his lips as Stiles squeezed the sensitive skin, teasing it lightly between his fingers. 

Derek knew this was getting out of hand- he could already feel the familiar warmth starting to sizzle under his skin, felt himself begin to slip away as his mind was replaced by something more primal. Here he was, locked up in a veritable box that contained the sweet scent of his mate and their mixed arousals and he couldn’t do anything save jumping from the car to calm himself down. He was hard in his jeans, cock pressing hard against the zipper so that much that it was almost painful, which he suspected Stiles already knew but had the decency to not touch it which, thank _god_ because if he did they would definitely have already died. He wanted so badly to just grab Stiles and pull him into his lap, sit him on his dick and fuck him into oblivion- wanted to run his hands over the skin that promised to be so soft, mark his way over the pale expanse of canvas that Stiles promised to be. But he couldn’t, all because he was _fucking driving_. 

“ _Someone’s_ got sensitive nipples,” Stiles said with a light laugh. “I’ll save that information for later.” 

“If you don’t stop then we’re not going to make it there alive.” Derek huffed out. Stiles began to pepper light kisses on his jaw and neck, working his way to nibble on his ear lobe. 

“Or you could pull over and just fuck me on the side of the highway,” Stiles said. “Oh- no, wait. I want Isaac to be there too- when I get fucked. And I want to see his face when you fuck him. _And_ I want to see his dick- hey, you think he could fuck me too? I mean, since we’re both _your_ mates does that make us mates by association? Is there some kind of rule against pack bitches fucking each other? Are bitches exclusively bottoms? Which hey, I don’t have a problem with, but I kinda wanna see how Isaac’s cock would feel inside me, ya know?” 

Derek rolled his eyes and let out a groan. Stiles’ words didn’t help lessen his predicament- he could only imagine how hot it would be to see Isaac fucking into Stiles from behind, both of their lithe, slim, sweat slick bodies rolling into each other, soft whimpers falling from their reddened lips. Then they would beg Derek to come over, saying how they couldn’t finish without their Alpha, how much they needed their mate to make them cum. Derek would comply, of course, and work his way into Isaac, sliding in until he was balls deep inside that silky heat. Then he was precede to pound into him, setting the pace as his thrusts sent Isaac even deeper into Stiles, moans coming uninhibited from both their forms. He would make Isaac cum first, let him spill his seed into Stiles’ ass, then he would pull them apart and lick Stiles’ hole until he came, pulling out the sweet flavor of Isaac’s cum an- 

“Derek!” He heard Stiles’ voice scream. He snapped back to reality and immediately noticed that he had begun to swerve in and out of his lane, dangerously close to causing a collision. He corrected himself and sent a glare Stiles’ way. The other man gave a sheepish smile and detached himself from Derek’s form, settling into his own sit. A silence settled between them but Stiles being, well, _Stiles_ , didn’t wait very long to break it.  He saw Stiles’ hand fall to his own lap and heard the soft groan that fell from Stiles’ lips as he rubbed himself through his pants, hips rising slightly to meet the touch. 

“Alright, so no touchy, then, unless I wanna die. Which I don’t. At least not until after you fuck me. So, uh, god Derek I _really_ wanna get fucked- it’s been way too long. Really wish I could finger myself right now, man, or better yet _you_ could finger me.”

“Stiles, I can’-”

“Just tell me Derek,” Stiles said breathily, leaning back and closing his eyes, still grinding the heel of his palm into his crotch. “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me and Isaac when we get back. I just need something to tide me over, man. _Please_.” 

Derek thought about no answering for a moment, considering he had almost killed them both fantasizing a few moments earlier, but then he looked at Stiles: saw the way his lips were red and puffy and parted just so, the high flush on his cheeks, the way his body was so subtly rising into the soft pressure he was pushing onto his groin, the soft breaths he let out, the erratic sound of his heartbeat, the way the skin on his neck looked so soft and tender. 

“First, I would make both of you undress each other while I watched- I kinda have a thing for watching. I would watch you two kiss and explore each other’s body, watch you play with each other’s cocks and balls and run your hands over each other’s holes- but no fingering because that’s my job. Then, you two will undress me, and it’d be my turn to touch and kiss and lick while you pulled off my clothes-” 

“ _Fuck_ , Derek.” 

“Then I’d lie back on the bed and I’d let you guys do whatever you wanted for a while. You could kiss me or jerk me or suck- whatever you want. I’d let you guys explore me for a while because I know just how curious you two are, let you find out what I like- because I have no intention making this fast, Stiles. I fully plan on drawing this out for as long possible, until you’re both _begging_ for it. Because when you two have finished exploring me- that’s when _I_ get to have all the fun.” 

“Oh my god, Derek- you- it’s not gonna take much for me to start begging. If you haven’t noticed I’m not very good at resisting temptation.” 

“Well then we’ll just go until I decide you’re both ready. I’m a _very_ patient person.” 

Derek let out a shaky breath and grabbed his cell phone, pushing it towards Stiles. He couldn’t even handle his imagination right now- no way could he handle technology. 

“Call Isaac.” He demanded. 

When Stiles opened his eyes they were glazed over and his gaze seemed somewhere far away, but he grabbed the phone with a smirk. “Phone sex?” 

“Just fucking _do it_.” 

Stiles chuckled and quickly dialed Isaac’s number, putting it on speaker. 

“Hello?” Isaac answered after the fourth ring. 

“Isaac, babe, I need you to tell Peter to make the tea.” He saw Stiles raise a brow. 

“The tea? What tea? Aren’t you supposed to be with Stiles?” 

“Hi Isaac!” Stiles said cheerfully. “Don’t worry, big bad Alpha won’t let me out of his sight.” 

“Are you-” there was a pause. “Stiles, did you say yes?” 

“Did you expect me to say no?”

“Fuck- are you serious? Derek, wh-” 

“Isaac.” Derek growled out in a harsh tone. “Tell Peter to make the fucking tea, then get your ass in my room and wait for us. We’ll be there soon. Got it?”

It took a moment for Isaac to respond, but when he did his voice was raspy and light. “Yeah, got it.” 

“Good, see you in a few.” He reached over and ended the call, taking his phone away from Stiles. “I swear you two are going to send me on a fucking rampage.” 

“What tea are you talking about? Are we having a dinner party before we fuck? Because honestly I am _beyond_ desperate for your cock and I’m not afraid to beg for it.” 

“It’s a special strand of wolfsbane that prevents the onset of pregnancy. You have to drink it or else it doesn’t work as well.”

“Werewolf birth control- got it. By the way dude, could you like, hurry it up? I’m dying here.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. 

***

He was aware that he did a horrible parking job and that he would probably wake up in the morning to find his precious Camaro in shattered pieces but he couldn’t find the energy to core right now. Not when the moment he was out of the car Stiles’ body was plastered to him like a second skin. They had to break apart for a moment as they crossed the lobby- people were already giving them weird looks, and Derek knew it was partly because his fangs had dropped and his claws were out, not to mention his eyes were probably glowing a vibrant red. But he was honestly too turned on to care too much. He took a moment to feel bad when he pushed Stiles into an elevator and repeatedly pushed the ‘door close’ button just as he saw an older woman rushing to get on. 

She could catch the next one. 

He turned to the other man and crowded him into the corner of the elevator, immediately licking past those sinfully soft lips and delving into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as he squeezed the globes of Stiles’ ass through his jeans. Stiles practically melted in his arms, closing his eyes as Derek ravished him. 

They were both breathing hard when he pulled back to look into Stiles’ eyes. “Stiles, are you listening?” 

“The only thing I’m listening to is the sound of every ounce of shame I have left shattering because if you don’t kiss me in the next five seconds I can and _will_ drop to my knees and forcibly suck your dick whether you like it or not.” 

“I’m being _serious_ , Stiles,” He growled out, shaking the man slightly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine, yeah, I’m listening.” 

Derek heard another ding from the elevator- they were getting closer to the top floor. “I’m going to give you the bite, now-”

“The fuck? Right now? You can’t wait? Dude I have heard _horrible_ things about how much it hurts-”

“Not for you it won’t- it doesn’t affect pack bitches like the rest of us, doesn’t hurt as much. You might be a bit dizzy, and _a lot_ horny, but nothing crazy. And I need to give it to you before you drink the tea or it won’t work. And plus Isaac needs your cum to change.” 

Stiles was giving him a skeptical look. 

“You’ll just- you’ll be _really_ horny. Especially for me since I’m the Alpha, but once we get in the apartment it’ll be a little crazy- but you just have to focus.”

“Dude I wasn’t focusing before and you expect me to focus now?” Stiles gave a light chuckle. “Dude, just hope I don’t jump on Boyd’s dick before you get a chance.” 

A flash of anger rushed through him at the comment. “ _I_ get you first. You’re _mine_. Remember that. Now do you accept the bite?” 

“I already told you-”

“Do. You. _Accept_?” 

Stiles leaned his head back, exposing the milky white skin to Derek’s eyes. “Yeah. Just do it- fuck.” 

Derek groaned, leaned and closer to his neck and licked there, nibbled a little bit, making the skin red before he opened his mouth wide and let the fangs sink into Stiles’ skin. 

***

He thought it would hurt. Which, _yeah_ , it did. That first flash of pain as Derek’s teeth sank into his skin was excruciating but that seemed like the blink of an eye compared to what he felt next. 

He had done a little research on the change when it comes to pack bitch’s, but there hadn’t been much out there considering they were a little uncommon. He had steadied himself for the onslaught of horniness he would feel when the change took- but he was in no way prepared for what it actually was.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could tell the change took almost immediately. He felt it in his skin, in his bran, his heart, his _blood_. It was like something had been sleeping in his chest and all of a sudden it had been set on fire, warmth and itchiness pulsing through him like a heartbeat, waves of a hazy sensation assaulting his mind. Something told him to lean into Derek’s body as the larger man held him and he listened to it because it felt so _natural_ , and for the first time he could _smell_ Derek. Not just his cologne or the scent of his clothes, but the cloying, heavy, oaky scent that was the man above him and he _wanted_ it. He wanted it like burning, and he was starting to question how he could have every gone without this. 

This-this, whatever it was, completely overtook him. Something formed in his mind, a fuzziness in the back of his mind that made him aware of the Alpha in the room- _his_ Alpha. He felt the connection reach out somewhere close but far away at the same time, something that screamed _pack_ at him. And then it hit him. 

He opened his eyes and everything was clearer than before but he payed that no mind- it was unimportant, most definitely not as important as the man in front of him. The man that smelled perfect, he could smell his arousal and his need, could smell the heat that came from his pants, could hear the heavy heartbeat in his chest. He flung his arms around Derek’s neck and pushed his face into the skin there, licking there because he needed to _taste_ it. It was salty with sweat and sweet and tangy and heavy and _perfect_ so he did it again, and again and once more before he remembered there was more to Derek’s body than just his neck. He tore at the buttons on Derek’s shirt, ripping it open so could nibble at the skin there that was dappled with a few patches of hair. 

He growled when he was pulled back up, a low and rumbling sound that he had never made before, but then a soft muscle was pushed into his mouth and he melted again, tasting the sweetness of Derek’s mouth as they kissed. 

***

He knew the change would happen fast, but when Stiles’ eyes shifted to a vibrant violet almost immediately after he bit him, Derek knew it would be hard to keep from fucking Stiles right in the elevator. His scent changed- it was sweet before and it still was but it was something else to, something dark and a little spicy, something that called to his instincts and made him wild with want. Stiles had already torn his shirt open in his rage of lust but thankfully the elevator finally came to the top floor. 

He couldn’t devise a way to get Stiles to pay enough attention to walk so he hoisted the man up, wrapping his legs around his waist and Stiles flowed easily into the movement, pushing his face into Derek’s neck as he carried him so that he could lick and nip at the skin there, moans and groans and whimpers falling so easily from his mouth.

“Fuck,” Derek said when he arrived at the door. Stiles’ scent was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to just fuck him against the nearest wall, but he knew he had to get inside and make Stiles drink the tea. But he was faced the problem of having an armful of horny pack bitch when he needed to get the keys out of his pocket. He was about to consider kicking the door in when it swung open and he was met with the wolfed out eyes of Jackson, standing there in the doorway, chest heaving and nostrils flaring. 

“You- you changed him.” Jackson said, moving a bit closer. “I could smell it when you guys walked into the fucking building Derek, _God_ , he smells good- just, just let me-”

“Jackson, _no_ ,” Derek growled out. He tried to put as much Alpha in his voice as he could but Jackson seemed to ignore it. Which was understandable, Jackson was young and tended to give into his urges more often than not, and had never been around a pack bitch before. Still, the possessive part of him wanted to rip his throat out. 

“He’s pack bitch, Derek, you can’t fucking _hog_ him,” 

Stiles chose that moment to let out a strained whimper as he began to grind his crotch onto Derek’s body, eyes closed and body arching in pleasure. “Please, Alpha…” Stiles’ voice let out with a weak breath. “I need-I _need_ , please Alpha.” 

Jackson was stunned for a moment but quickly moved closer even more quickly hands reaching out to touch the man in his arms. Derek , despite his immense amount of self-control, was about three seconds away from attacking when the boy was pulled back inside the apartment. Derek saw that it was Peter who was restraining him. The other’s man’s eyes had shifted as well and his nose was flaring- it was obvious he was just as affected as they all were, but thankfully Peter had the prudence that Jackson lacked. 

“Go, Derek,” Peter said in a snappy tone. “The tea is on the counter. Now _go_ before I kill you and claim him for myself.” 

Derek didn’t take long to obey, pushing past the two as Jackson struggled where Peter was holding him against the wall. He didn’t see Boyd or Scott but he could tell Isaac was in their room. He promptly walked into the kitchen and placed Stiles on the counter, trying to pull away. 

“No!” Stiles yelled immediately pulling him back, hands going around his neck as he dragged him in or another kiss. “Alpha, you can’t-please, I need you so bad I don’t know what I’m going to do- I just. I _need you_ , Alpha, please.” The last words were tainted with the voice of someone who was about to cry and he could see tears begin to swell in Stiles’ eyes. 

“Alright, look Stiles, I’m not leaving. I just need you to drink this tea and then I’ll take you into the room with Isaac and I’ll fuck you as much as you want, alright? Remember what I said? I need you to focus.” 

Stiles looked on the verge of a breakdown before he bit his lip and looked at Derek with hardened eyes, giving a slight nod. Derek took the cue and immediately rushed to pour a cup of the tea, bringing it to Stiles and lifting it to his lips. 

“Drink.” Derek commanded and Stiles obeyed. Derek knew it was hot, he had almost burned his fingers pouring the stuff, but if it hurt Stiles he didn’t show any sign of it. It supposedly wasn’t the best tasting thing in the world but Stiles drank it easily, quickly gulping down the entire cup and placing it next to him when he finished. Derek didn’t wait to pick the man up again and quickly rush to his room. 

***

 

He pushed into his room with a ferocity he wasn’t even aware that he had. He could tell he had startled Isaac, he was sitting on the bed, when the younger man whipped his head around. 

“Derek, I-”

“On the bed, _now_.” Derek said, letting the entirety of his Alpha-ness seep into his voice. Isaac obeyed without question, climbing his way to the center of the bed. Stiles was nibbling on his ear when he dumped the boy next to Isaac and looked him into the eye. 

“Get started.” Derek said. Isaac was confused for a moment before he figured it out. Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek pull away but Isaac quickly quieted the sound as he placed his lips on Stiles’, tongue immediately pushing into his mouth. Stiles immediately melted into it, placing his hands on either side of Isaac’s face so that he could control the kiss, eyes closed and tongue licking over Isaac’s lips. Isaac moaned with it, placing himself over Stiles’ body and grinding down into his crotch. Stiles moaned at that and echoed the motion with an upward thrust of his own, grinding their clothed cocks together in desperation. Stiles’ scent was starting to have an effect on Isaac also, because he didn’t wait very long to push his hands up into Stiles’ shirt, running his fingers over the warm skin that was dotted with moles. Stiles gasped and started to lick at Isaac’s jaw as they rolled their bodies together, Stiles’ mouth falling to Isaac’s neck and licking their, nibbling and sucking wherever his tongue could reach, leaving trails of warm wetness as he tried to take in as much of Isaac as he could. 

Derek found himself rubbing his cock through his slacks because the sight in front of him was one he didn’t really want to take his eyes off. The two made for the naughtiest scene that beat out every scenario Derek had imagined as they kissed each other. Isaac had begun to work his way onto Stiles’ neck, running up and down the side of his body, hips rolling incessantly. 

Derek groaned and tore himself away from the scene to quickly shut and lock the door- he definitely didn’t want anyone interrupting. He pulled up a spare chair so that it sat closer to the bed and sat himself down, spreading his legs and rubbing himself through his pants- he was starting to leak through, a growing damp spot darkening the front of his pants. He could have taken them off but he had decided that would be their job. The scent in the room was starting to get a little out of control- now that it was locked and the door was closed their scents were building and mixing together. The smell of their arousals were intertwining in the closed space, the scent of pre-cum and the sound of whimpers and groans of pleasure were abundant. Derek called on the self-will he prided himself on and stayed in the chair so he could watch the beautiful scene that was unfolding in front of him. 

Their grinding was more fervent than ever, the sound of denim against denim as they tried to pleasure themselves. Isaac had sucked several darkening bruises on Stiles’ neck and Stiles had returned the favor, a particularly dark one under Isaac’s left ear. Isaac pulled up for a second, licking his puffy lips and pulled of his shirt, revealing the slim body underneath. He did the same for Stiles and immediately his lips went to wrap around a pink nipple, sucking hard on the nub in his mouth. Stiles arched into it, sending out a large moan as Isaac’s other hand rubbed the other nipple between his fingers. Isaac was really getting into it now, detaching from one nub to lick his way across Stiles’ chest to the other one, nipping and biting wherever he could. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, lapping at it with soft kitten licks and rolling it between his teeth, groans falling from his lips as Stiles tugged at his hair. Both of them were red with the flush of arousal and it amazed him how well their bodies seemed to flow together. Isaac seemed to be mapping out a path of moles with his tongue now, drawing a line with his tongue and biting wherever he found another plot point, licking over the slight dip of Stiles’ abs, leaving no inch of skin untasted. 

When he was finished he kissed his way back up to Stiles’ mouth and licked into it, taking his tongue in and sucking fiercely. Isaac pulled up, sitting back on his knees as he huffed, chest rising and falling. He saw Stiles open his eyes and the two looked at each for a while before Stiles pushed himself up and crawled over to Isaac. 

***

Stiles was fully aware that they were putting on a show for Derek, but he was also aware that he _really_ wanted Isaac. Like, badly. Unfortunately, as hot as the whole clothing thing was- they were going to have to go. 

He crawled over to Isaac and kissed him again, letting his tongue slip and slide over Isaac’s as they tasted each other once more, sucking on his tongue. He let a hand fall to Isaac’s crotch and he pressed a hand there, squeezing the hardness he found. He could smell the pre-cum they were all leaking, but he wanted to taste it to. He left Isaac’s lips to kiss and lick his way down his chest, stopping at his nipples and sucking on them, squeezing the hard cock in Isaac’s jeans at the same time. He let his tongue trail over Isaac’s abs, biting and tasting everything Isaac was giving him. Isaac was thrusting into his hand now, moans falling from his lips. He licked his way down Isaac’s happy trail and started to fumble with the button and the zipper, wondering if he would have to deal with any underwear. 

He didn’t have to wait long to get his answer:  as he slid down the zipper and Isaac raised his hips enough allow him to slide his jeans down part of the way, the scent of musk and arousal and cum hit him full on. Isaac’s cock sprang up from its confines, smacking against his belly with a loud sound. It was a curved thing, red and leaking pre cum from the tip, a drop slowly rolling down the side. He raised a hand to wrap around it, giving it a soft tug. A moan fell from Isaac’s lips and another spurt of precum jumped out.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles- I want you to suck it. Please, _please_ , suck my cock, c’mon.” His voice sounded wrecked and all they had done was make out. Stiles smiled and trailed the prominent vein in Isaac’s cock with his eyes until he reached the heavy hanging balls underneath, swollen and swinging. His other hand came to caress them, rolling them around his fingers and tugging softly, eliciting a whimper from Isaac. 

Stiles never was one for denying himself. 

He poked out his tongue and gave a flick of it to the underside of the heat, getting a sample of salty-sweet liquid leaking from it. He licked it again and again, each lick becoming longer and stronger until he trailed the entirety of the underside of Isaac’s cock with his tongue, tasting the heady skin there. Isaac’s hands were in his hair but they weren’t pushing, simply grabbing softly and massaging. He licked up Isaac’s dick once more and brought his lips around the tip, suckling softly and licking around the rim of it and delving it into the slit, more pre-cum jetting out as he swallowed it. What wasn’t in his mouth his ran his fingers over, making Isaac shiver as he groaned when Stiles sucked on the tip particularly hard. 

Stiles liked his blowjobs to be a bit wet, so he tried to let as much saliva fall from his mouth when he licked up the sides of Isaac’s cock, making it glisten and shine with pre-cum and spit. He traveled further down until he reached Isaac’s balls and he flicked at them, watching as they swung with the motion. He kissed the wrinkly skin there, kissed and licked and finally sucked one into his mouth, letting his tongue prod at it. He did the same with the other one and then in an act of valor he sucked them both into his mouth at once, hollowing out his cheeks and rolling his tongue around them. 

He pulled off of them with a pop and looked to Isaac, where his head was thrown back and his mouth open in pleasure. He licked up the cock in front of him again and finally took the entire thing in his mouth, pushing himself as far down as possible until his nose rested against the damp curls hair at the base of Isaac’s cock. Isaac groaned at that and he felt a hand tighten in his hair. He swallowed around the dick and pulled back and went down once more, trying to get his tongue to coax more of the sweet fluid from Isaac’s body. 

Finally, he set up a rhythm and began to bob up and down Isaac’s cock, his tongue trailing over the head and into the slit, winding around the sides and licking the sensitive skin under the head as he sucked. Isaac was rocking into it now, hands pushing down slightly on Stiles’ head. Isaac was a world class leaker, pre cum was flowing form his tip in a steady stream and Stiles sucked it all down happily. His hands went to where Isaac’s jeans were still partially on and he tugged. 

“No-no, leave ‘em on, keep going, I’m so _close_.” Isaac whispered. “God your fucking mouth, Stiles…” 

“Off.” Stiles said, smiling at the sound of his voice- raspy and torn. Isaac whined but quickly sat up, tearing off his jeans as his cock slipped from between Stiles’ lips. When he was finished Stiles pushed back down to the bed so that he lay on his back and immediately went back to the task of sucking Isaac’s dick. With one hand he went to one of Isaac’s nipples and rubbed there, twisting it between his fingers. With the other he went below Isaac’s balls, pressed at his taint for a few moments and traveled until he was met with the crack of Isaac’s ass. He pushed a finger between his cheeks until the pad of his finger rubbed against the furled skin of his asshole. Isaac jumped at that and rolled into it, but Stiles was careful to not penetrate- that was Derek’s job- he just teased and rubbed at the skin there. 

Before he knew it Isaac was a trembling mess, writhing in pleasure and he tried to push back onto the finger at his entrance. Stiles felt his entrance clenching and he could tell Isaac needed something in him but Stiles simply sucked harder and harder, bobbing so fast he felt that tip of Isaac’s cock hit the back of his throat on every push down. 

After a few moments Isaac’s form went still and his whole body tensed. As Stiles sucked on the tip one last time a groan exploded from Isaac’s mouth. Warm, salty liquid spilled into his mouth and he sucked Isaac through it, gulping down whatever he could, rubbing against the rapidly clenching hole he had his finger on. 

***

Stiles’ blowjob was _amazing_. 

But for some reason, he still wasn’t satisfied. He lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing heavy or a few moments after his orgasm. It was good, better than good in fact, but he still felt empty. And unwhole- like there was something missing. As exhausted as he was he pushed himself up and grabbed Stiles’ face, pulling him in and pushing his tongue into his mouth. There he tasted the saltiness of his own cum mixed with Stiles’ saliva and he kissed him until he couldn’t taste anything else. He unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans clumsily and pulled down his underwear along with it, violently tugging until they were off and they were both naked. 

“You suck cock like a pro, dude. You gotta give me lessons,” Isaac said breathily as he ran his fingers up and down Stiles’ dick- it was near purple and heavy, leaking at the tip. 

“We’ll just have to practice every day until you’re as good as I am.” Stiles said with a smirk. 

“Yeah. Definitely. Now lay back, there’s something of yours that I need.” 

“Yeah, cool, just don’t expect me to last long.”

Stiles happily went back and Isaac hoped he didn’t expect much of the finesse that he had so generously given: Isaac was too turned on to do more than just latch his lips around the cock in front of him. He did so and Stiles didn’t seem too unhappy with Isaac’s skills. Isaac decided to give Stiles the same treatment he had received: he rubbed Stiles’ nipples and brought down a spit slicked finger to rub over his hole, pressing in ever so slightly with the pad of his finger. Stiles though, immediately placed a hand in his hair and pressed him down, keeping him still so he could thrust in and out of his mouth, cock banging against the back of Isaac’s throat. He fucked his mouth with a rapid pace and Isaac tried to keep up as best as he could, letting his tongue run sloppily over the skin in his mouth and he sucked hard every now and then, making a groan fall from Stiles’ lips. A little pre-cum was coming out and as he swallowed, he could already tell it was doing something to him.

“Aw, fuck, I’m close…” Stiles said after a few minutes. “ _Fuck_ , Isaac, your mouth. Get ready-I’m gonna-”

He was cut off with a groan and Isaac let his tongue run up the underside of Stiles’ cock as he felt the man burst into his mouth, sweet fluid falling onto his tongue. He swallowed greedily and jacked Stiles off as he came, trying to pull out as much as he could, rubbing against the clenching hole against his finger. 

After he had swallowed it all, he pulled back and felt like something he pushed him over a cliff, like he was falling and his body was rushing to catch up to him. It took his breath away- whatever was happening- but all of a sudden something felt _right_ \- he didn’t feel incomplete anymore. Something in his brain clicked and, yeah, this is _definitely_ what he had been looking for. 

 

***

 

Derek saw the moment when Isaac’s body adjusted, the scent change was almost immediate. He saw his eyes flash violet and all of a sudden he seemed a lot more comfortable in his own skin, as if some wrong had been righted, as if a puzzle piece had finally fallen into place. Isaac smiled and looked at Stiles who smiled back, both of them staring at each other with their bright violet eyes. Then they both looked to Derek, watching him as if they expected something. 

At some point, he thinks it was when Stiles hard started sucking on Isaac’s balls, he had to stop rubbing himself through his pants in fear he would cum with the slightest touch. It had taken an incredible amount of willpower to not go over there and touch what belonged to him, be he was glad he hadn’t- that was spank bank material for the rest of his life. And now the objects of his affection sat on his bed, naked and panting, satisfied but still horny as hell, flushed and smiling, cocks hard and eyes dark. If there was any time to give into his desire- now would be it. 

He stood up and went over to the side of the bed, and he could tell that they wanted to touch him by the way their bodies seemed to lean towards his the closer he got. They wanted their Alpha- but they would wait for a command. 

“Undress me.” Derek said, smiling as Isaac and Stiles seemed to float over to where he stood at the foot of the bed. 

“I call his nipples,” Stiles said with a smirk. 

“As long as I can have his dick.” 

“I want his dick too!” 

“How about you _both_ have my dick at the same time. Now shut the fuck up and _undress me_.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes but began to unbutton his shirt from where he had left off while Isaac rose a little higher to plant a kiss to his lips. Derek smiled into it, licking into Isaac’s mouth and tasting the leftover cum from Stiles’ cock. He wrapped a hand around Isaac’s waist and grabbed a firm globe of flesh, kneading it through his fingers. Isaac moaned and leaned into the embrace as he felt Stiles’ hands finally finish his shirt, pulling it off him and letting it fall to the floor. Both of their hands immediately began to explore the broad range of his chest, warm fingers leaving teasing trails of sensation as they touched wherever they could. Isaac detached himself form the kiss and began to lick down Derek’s neck, going to nibble on his ear and threading his fingers through Derek’s hair. Meanwhile Stiles was set on kissing his way down Derek’s chest, fingers coming to rest on his nipples. Derek shivered at the sensation and moaned when tiles began to roll them between his fingers and he let a hand come to rest in Stiles’ hair and he tugged slightly. 

“Can’t wait for you to fuck us, Derek-” Isaac said as he rubbed his bare cock against Derek’s body. 

“Been waiting for so fucking long.” Stiles added, licking over one of the nipples he had been playing with. He flicked it with his tongue and took it between his teeth, biting down a little and rolling it between his lips. Derek’s cock jumped and he felt himself leak a little more through his pants. One of Isaac’s hands went to address the problem down there, rubbing against the obvious bulge with a soft pressure. He heard the soft _click_ of his belt being undone and with a few deft hand movements Isaac was pushing down both his pants and his underwear at once. Stiles was nibbling on his other nipple, making goosebumps rise up on his skin, hands wandering over Derek’s body and making him sigh in pleasure. _This_ was perfect: his two mates working on him, their mouths and hands and bodies so fantastic- he couldn’t really think of anything better than this. 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Isaac’s voice slipped out. Derek opened his eyes and looked down to where Isaac was kneeling on the bed, level with Derek’s cock. His eyes were a little wide. “This is the most gorgeous cock I’ve ever seen.” 

Stiles took a break from sucking on his nipples to look down. “Oh fuck.” 

To Derek’s reluctance Stiles’ mouth left his nipple as he went down to gaze at Derek hard cock. Derek knew he was pretty well endowed, but he wasn’t hung like _Boyd_ or anything. He was above average, but he _was_ pretty thick. 

They both seemed to just stare at it for a second- Derek was going to state they maybe they should _do_ something with it but he was interrupted by the feeling of Stiles’ mouth on his cock before he could say anything else. Immediately following the sensation he felt Isaac begin to suck as his balls, licking over them with his tongue and rolling them between his fingers. 

His knees buckled and he almost collapsed from the sudden sensations but he regained his composure and took a deep breath. 

Stiles had just the tip in his mouth, suckling and licking around the head and it made his cock jump in Stiles’ hold. He bent down and let the pink of  his tongue run from the base to the top again and again, sucking on the large vein underneath as he went, playing with the foreskin between his teeth, dipping his tongue in and out of it, stroking Derek’s dick with a soft but firm hand. Isaac’s mouth was like a vacuum on his mouth, licking sloppily and giving a sweet, steady pressure. He placed a hand on top of both their heads as they worked him. 

“Derek, you should lie down,” Stiles said. Derek looked down and he could see both of their eyes were blazing brightly. 

“Yeah, you most definitely should.” Isaac echoed. 

Derek didn’t bother to question it- maybe they had some kind of pack bitch telepathy thing going on. He simply kneed his way across the bed before flopping down on his back. They both crawled after him and settled on either side. 

Stiles started kissing him first, dipping his tongue in and sucking on his. Then, Isaac entered the mix also, his tongue slipping in and sort of battling against Stiles’ as they both tried to lick into his mouth. He moaned because he could taste both of them at once, all their tongues mingling together and their scents mixing and if he hadn’t been hard before he definitely was now. He let a hand fall to both of their asses and he groped as much as he could as they all kissed, then he let a finger fall between their cheeks and onto their holes, rubbing against the furled skin there. They moaned at the contact and the kiss got even more fierce, tongues rubbing together as they both rubbed their cocks against his sides, leaking pre-cum against his skin as they tried to drive the fingers deeper inside them. He allowed them that, pushing his fingers into both of them at once and they let out a synchronized moan as they detached from the kiss. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles choked up, licking his neck. Derek pistoned his finger in and out of both of them and their breathing became ragged. “Wait- I’m not finished sucking your dick yet, mister. Don’t try and get out of it. As much as I want to get fucked and- _God_ , do I wanna get fucked-”

“Yeah- me too. Like, yesterday, Derek- seriously,” Isaac interrupted. 

“I would really like to suck that dick some more.” 

Stiles pulled away and Isaac did so too and Derek whimpered at the loss of the perfect bodies nestled against his. But they both made up for it when he felt a pair of tongues lick up his cock and hands pinch his nipples. He moaned and shivered, shaking with the pleasure that was running over his skin. 

They dove into the dual blowjob with abandon, neither one of them with finesse as they both licked up and down the large cock between their mouth. He lost track of which mouth belong to who- one of them sucked on the tip while the other licked around the base, they both moved in sloppy, wet licks up and down, up and down, a tongue poking into his slit, one sucking on his balls, another licking the sensitive piece of skin under the head. At some point they both came to the top and began to make out with the tip of his dick between them, their tongues slathering it with saliva as they kissed. He began to give involuntary thrusts of his hips as they rolled his nipples between their fingers and sucked him off like he had never had it before. He was close leaking like crazy and he could feel a tight coil of warmth settling in his stomach, the clench of his abs that told him he was almost there- way too close for his liking. He put a hand on both their heads and pulled them up, smiling when they whimpered. 

“I wasn’t finished,” Stiles said angrily. 

“C’mon Derek,” Isaac whined. “Let us taste your cum.” 

Derek groaned at the statement but restrained himself. “Alright, who’s getting fucked first?” 

“Isaac.” Stiles immediately blurted out, but then he blushed a little, looking sheepish. 

“Stiles, you can totally go first-”

“I _really_ want to see you get him pregnant,” Stiles said to Derek, staring at him with those violet eyes. “Is that weird?” 

It took Derek a moment to reel himself back from the bluntness of the words. When he did though, it filled him with a powerful lust. “Fuck no.” Derek said, rising up. “Isaac on your back.” 

Isaac smiled and looked to Stiles before he rolled onto his back, legs opening wide in inviation. Derek pulled him so he lay in the center of the bed. 

“ _Finally_ ,” Isaac said with a grin. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this- can’t wait to get pregnant, Derek- wanna have your babies.” 

Derek smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Isaac’s lips before he pulled back up, looking at Stiles. “You get to sit on his face while I fuck him.” 

A shudder ran through Stiles when he heard the command, but he obeyed with a wobbly smile. “Fuck yes- that sounds amazing.” 

“ _God_ , I am so ready to get fucked, c’mon Derek-” But he was silenced at once when Stiles put his legs on either side of his face and settled down. There was a delay between when Stiles settled himself and when the moans began to fall from his lips. 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles said, closing his eyes and smiling in pleasure. “God that feels good, Isaac.” Stiles began to rock back and forth, hand trailing down to his erection. 

“ _No_ ,” Derek said. Stiles whimpered. “You cum when I fuck you or you don’t cum at all.” 

Derek moved himself downward, hooking his hands behind Isaac’s knees so he could lift him up. When Stiles got with the program he held Isaac’s legs up and open for him, so that His clenching, pink hole was open to see. 

“Isaac’s really good at this,” Stiles said with half-lidded eyes, rocking back and forth against the tongue inside his hole, hard cock jutting out proudly and leaking. “Like, _really_ good.” 

He knew Isaac was expecting to get fucked, but he also knew that he wouldn’t do that until the boy was trembling underneath him- so when Derek leaned in close and licked into Isaac’s hole, pulling a shudder and a loud muffled groan from the boy- he knew it would be good. 

He started out slowly, just giving soft little licks over the skin, nibbling there occasionally when he felt the urge. He kissed it and sucked on the rim, licking some more and spitting as he dug in, pushing into the soft skin with his fingers a little, watching as it gave around the very tip, his fingernail catching on the sensitive skin and making the boy shiver. Then he began to lick more aggressively, sucking harder on the rim and pushing in a finger to the knuckle along with his tongue, pulling out and pushing in with synchronicity. Isaac’s hole was shiny with spit now, clenching and gaping all at once, shying away from every lick Derek gave. Derek added a second finger soon enough, plunging into the silken heat of Isaac’s depths, licking around where the skin was stretched around his fingers. The scent there was heavy and hot, heady and a little dark but it tasted so _good_ it was crazy. He could see Isaac’s cock was leaking above him, creating a pool of pre-cum on his abdomen. Stiles still sat on Isaac’s face, moaning and shivering with waning strength and Isaac ate him out. 

By the time he was plunging in the fourth fingers Isaac was shaking something fierce, his chest was heaving and he could tell his breaths were heavy and harsh. He looked up to see his cock had turned a slight purple and Stiles’ was almost the same shade. Isaac’s hole was puffy and red now, taking his fingers easily as he pushed them in an out, ignoring his own painful erection. 

“Alright,” Derek said, rising up from between Isaac’s legs. Stiles rolled over with a pained groan, releasing Isaac’s face. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and he was whimpering. 

“P-p-please D-derek, I need- I _need_ you Alpha, I want-” 

“Shhh…” Derek shushed him, settling between Isaac’s legs and raising them so that his ankles rested on his shoulder. “I know what you need, babe.” 

“Derek, I-” Stiles’ voice said with a  broken breath from next to him. His cock was hard and he was shivering too, two of his fingers were in his hole and he was pushing hard back onto them, trying to relieve the ache he felt. 

“Stiles, kiss Isaac while I fuck him.” Stiles whimpered but obeyed the order, scooting over and turning Isaac’s head so he could push his tongue into his mouth. 

Derek watched as they kissed, both their cocks rock hard and, shivering and trembling with need. Need for him, for their _Alpha_. He had wanted to ensure they knew that they belonged to him. Now it was certain. 

His own erection was painfully hard and he was just as broken as they were- just better at hiding it. He lined himself up with Isaac’s hole and he felt the boy tremble when the head glanced the sensitive skin. Slowly, he pushed in, groaning as Isaac’s body took him easily, swallowing him inch by inch. Isaac gasped as he was filled with Derek’s cock, the inside of him clenching for more as Derek slowly sank in, savoring the slowly heat as he pushed himself all the way. Soon enough he was completely inside, balls resting against Isaac’s ass. He saw Isaac’s expression, eyes wide and body tense, mouth open as he tightened around Derek’s cock. 

The inside of Isaac’s body was a glorious thing, something he had only imagined. It was hot and wet from his mouth, clenching and soft and he had to steady himself from climaxing right then. He took a deep breath and calmed himself and pulled out, leaving on the tip in, and thrust back in in one long stroke. 

Isaac’s body immediately melted as he let out a relieved shudder of breath. Derek didn’t stop, let himself set a hard and ruthless pace as he pounded into Isaac’s body. His cock twitched with every thrust and he watched as Isaac brought a hand to Stiles’ hole to help him finger himself, their combined four fingers pushing in slowly as they kissed, tongues sliding against one another in a sloppy mess. They were both out of it, crazed with the scents and feelings of each other’s bodies, arousal and excitement clouding their minds. Stiles’ eyes were open and his gaze shifted down as he watched Derek fuck into Isaac’s hole. 

Derek shifted Isaac’s legs to wrap around his legs, opening them a bit further so that he could get in deeper, searching for spot that he knew would make Isaac scream. It didn’t take long for him to find the prostate, just a slight switch of angle as he pushed in an the next second Isaac was screaming and moaning, claws ripping into the bed sheets as he searched for something to steady himself. His body was sweat and flushed and covered in pre-cum but he took Derek’s brutal thrusts like it was the only thing he was made for, opening his legs and arching up into the thrusts with abandonment. Isaac and Stiles weren’t even kissing anymore, Isaac was too far gone to focus and Stiles was too busy fingering himself while he watched as they fucked. 

“D’rk-” The pathetic excuse for his name left Isaac’s lips and Derek knew it was a sign that he was close, that he was about to explode form just the feeling of Derek’s cock inside him. The thought turned him on even more than he thought it would and he went faster, pulling out completely and pushing back in so hard Isaac’s head was bumping into the headboard, drops of sweat falling from him and onto the body below him- but he was close too, so close to filling Isaac up with his seed and getting him pregnant-so _fucking_ close.

Then Isaac gave a guttural, rumbling growl that spilled from his chest as his cock jump and streams of white, milky fluid flew from his dick. His whole body tensed up and Derek could feel it in his insides as his ass clenched and that was it for Derek as well, he gave a few more hard thrusts as Isaac’s body tightened and immediately a burst of untainted pleasure flew through him and erupted in his mind as he came. His vision whited out but he felt himself bend over and sink his fangs into Isaac’s neck, letting out stream after stream into Isaac’s body, filling him with his come, making him _his_. 

He heard Stiles whimper as the last of his orgasm rushed through him and looked to see the boy with tears rolling down his cheeks, desperately seeking the release that Derek wouldn’t give him. Some instinctual part of him told him he wasn’t done yet and he spent a few more moments insides Isaac’s warmth until he pulled out, watching as a few drops of cum ran from Isaac’s hole. He licked the mating mark he put into place a few times before he detached himself. 

Without a word he grabbed Stiles and flipped him over onto his stomach. He knew he didn’t need to prep- they had already taken care of it. He parted Stiles’ cheeks and gave one long lick before he pushed inside without warning and he moaned when Stiles pushed back into it instead of squirming away. Stiles was tight- tighter than he would’ve thought with all the preparation. He was clenching around Derek’s still hard cock and words were falling from his lips but Derek couldn’t comprehend anything except how good the body beneath him felt. He grabbed Stiles’ hips and slid out and back in, going slow at first, if only to tease the boy, but soon it became too much for even him and he pushed in violently without a word, leaning over Stiles’ back lick at his neck as he fucked into him, searching for the spot that would make Stiles scream- and scream he did when he found it. 

Stiles was whimpering and moaning, a hand climbing back to find its way into Derek’s hair. 

 

***

He had never _needed_ it this bad before. This wasn’t just lust or want or sex or anything else he had felt before- no, this was a primal _need_ to have Derek inside of him. And once Derek had slid inside, huge dick pushing inside and leaving room for nothing else except _Alpha_ , it all went to hell. 

His mind went to pudding and all he could think about was how good it felt to have something filling his hole, to his Alpha showing him such affection. How amazing it was to feel like he belonged, right here under this strong, powerful creature that was currently pounding into his ass with abandonment.  Derek’s body was heavy and sweaty above him, pushing into him like an animal. He was licking the back of Stiles’ neck and Stiles wanted so badly to reach below and jerk himself off to completion-but no, he couldn’t. His Alpha had not allowed him to and he would come on Derek’s cock like he had been commanded to. And even if he hadn’t, Derek was giving it to him so good that he would have anyway. 

He pushed back into every thrust, arching into the curve that Derek’s body set for him. His limbs were shaky and trembling but that didn’t matter, not with the scent of his Alpha and his mate and his _other_ mate drifting through the room. Derek’s cock was splitting him apart as he thrusted, pushing away every thought except those primal urges that just told him to _fuckfuckfuck_. 

He felt Isaac’s hands on his cheeks and then he felt Isaac’s tongue in his mouth, licking everywhere he could. Then, the familiar sensation started to build up in his stomach, warm and heavy feeling that was starting to spread out through his limbs. It was in his chest first, then his arms and then his fingers, it spread to his feet and his nose and lips and the back of his eyes and it was something greater than he had ever felt before. It was daring to explode inside him as his Alpha continued to pound onto that one piece of him that made him unravel, that made everything go blank, that made him breathless and speechless and witless. He pushed back into it now, because he was so close, so very very close to completion, to having the release that the explosion in his veins would give him. He was so close and his Alpha was too, he could hear it in his breathing, in his voice, could feel it in his erratic thrusts what were pushing into his too-tender hole. He wanted them to come together, he wanted them to find release together like he and Isaac had- because they were one, together, and he needed his Alpha to be with him like he was now. He was scared he wouldn’t last long enough, was scared he would cum first with the way Alpha was pounding into him without a care, making him feel so good and so insane at the same time. 

Then he felt a sharp bite of pain on his neck. 

Finally the dynamite running through his veins exploded and he felt it burst like a star throughout his entire body, running over his skin and through his mind and vision and sight and he felt his cock jerk as he erupted onto the soiled sheet below them. Then he felt his Alpha filling him up with his seed, making him his and he almost cried because it was good- he had everything he needed now, his mates and his Alpha, and they were together and happy. He almost cried. 

But the explosion in his veins was too much and he felt his mind black out before he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment/critique/review! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. ;) It's Boyd's turn! Thanks guys for reading it and all the great feedback! You guys are great!
> 
> And as always, please comment/critique/review!
> 
> Hope you like it!

There was some kind of tingling sensation at the back of his neck- that much he knew. He couldn’t be bothered to find out what it was or what was doing it anyway, he was much too warm and comfortable in his current position. Wherever he was, it smelled nice, nicer than his room usually smelled. He heard a soft, rhythmic pounding somewhere close to him but he figured it was construction. _Again_. At first he fought valiantly against waking up but his body seemed to be done with resting and he felt his mind slowly begin to turn over, the cogs in his brain shaking off their cobwebs and groaning to a stir. He nuzzled deeper into the warmth around him, some part of him vaguely remembering that his sheets were never this soft, and that his old, rickety heater would _never_ let his apartment get this warm and toasty. His body ached as he twisted a little, a pleasant burn that sent shivers up his spine that left little bursts of pain tingling on his skin- but it was good in a way that reminded him of how he had always felt after Danny was finished with him. But this felt… better, for some reason. Deep seated and permanent.   He let out a soft whine and was about to open his mouth to yawn when his lips met the skin of another person’s body. 

He only allowed himself a moment of panic before it all came rushing back: The pack, Derek, Isaac, the unrealistically intense sex they had last night. 

He opened his eyes and they fell on the golden skin of Derek’s chest where his head lay, inches away from where Isaac’s parted lips blew out soft puffs of warm breath against his face. Derek lay between them, nose buried in Isaac’s hair and hands wrapped firmly around them, pulling them in closer to his body. The small amount of light that was filtering through the windows landed on his face that was lax in his sleep, eyes closed and skin soft, rising with every breath. He brought a hand up to touch at the tingling on his neck and he felt a shiver of something… indescribable run through his form as he ran his fingers over the marks on his neck. He vaguely remembered a piercing  pain after he had climaxed. 

He smiled and let a finger run invisible patterns over Derek’s abs, closing his eyes as he did so. This was nice, the three of them. Nicer than he thought it would or could be- it felt _right_. He had a thought to dip his hand under the sheets around Derek’s waist and wake him up with a nice surprise, but he decided he wanted to bask in this, if just for a while. 

He was just starting to fall asleep again when Isaac’s voice spoke up in a soft, raspy whisper. “Mornin’ beautiful.” 

Stiles let his gaze fall to Isaac’s eyes to see that the boy had a slight smirk on his face. “Mornin’ to you too, gorgeous.” 

Isaac let out a soft laugh and let a hand fall on top of Stiles’ where it rested on Derek’s waist. He watched Isaac stroke his fingers softly before a moment before he made the decision to push himself up a little and to lay his lips over Isaac’s. Isaac melted into it and for a moment they simply kissed each other- it wasn’t heated and passionate and rushed like last night- but it was the simple press of soft lips against each other’s, tongues tasting slowly and warm breaths comingling between their mouths. Isaac let out a soft moan when Stiles started to suck softly on the tip of his tongue. 

Stiles felt a soft squeeze on his hip. “ _Fuck_ , you two…” Derek’s deep, rough morning voice huffed out. They broke their kiss and both looked up to see Derek looking back at them, something like fondness playing in his eyes. Isaac was the first to lift his head a little and press a kiss to Derek’s lips, tongue darting out almost immediately. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Isaac said with a grin when their kiss was finished. Derek let out an undignified huff and Stiles took the moment to place his own lips against Derek’s, sighing softly as the Alpha tasted Stiles’ mouth once again, his hand running soft strokes up and down Stiles’ side. When Derek was done he dropped back onto the pillow and nuzzled his way into Stiles’ neck, taking a deep inhale at the skin there. Isaac was nibbling on Derek’s ear when Stiles felt his stomach growl. He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course he _would_ be the one to interrupt an opportunity for amazing morning sex because of his mutant hunger needs. 

“You should go eat,” Derek said softly, and Stiles watched Derek’s other hand trail down Isaac’s back until it reached the soft curve of his ass, rubbing there. The hand on Stiles’ body was softly carding through his hair. “Kinda wore you out last night.” 

Stiles saw Isaac move down to start sucking at the skin on Derek’s neck and the resulting tent in the sheets near Derek’s waist. He pouted, “But I don’t want to miss the hot morning sex.” 

Derek chuckled and in his newly awakened state it rumbled through his chest in a deep bass and Stiles fell a little more in love with him at that. Derek ran a finger over Stiles’ lips, tracing the curve of his cupid’s bow with a reverent look in his eyes. “We’ll have our own session of hot morning sex very son, sweetheart,” Derek pulled up a little, placing a soft peck on his lips. “You have a whole pack out there that won’t deny the chance to have their own with you.”

Stiles perked at that- he had almost forgotten there were others besides the three of them. “And then they could make me breakfast immediately after they fuck my brains out.”

Derek laughed at that and so did Isaac. “Yes, Stiles. And then they could make you breakfast.” 

“What about Isaac?” Stiles figured the other boy must be hungry too- he had gotten the same treatment Stiles had last night. 

“I get to play the selfish Alpha with Isaac until I know for a fact that he’s pregnant with my pups- in about a couple days or so. Bad enough I have to share you.” 

Stiles giggled and leaned in to kiss the man once again, letting his tongue trace over Derek’s lips. He pulled back and looked into Derek’s eyes. “I think I love you,” He said softly, the confession making his heart skip a beat. 

“I love you too,” Derek said with a soft smile. “And don’t worry, you’ll _know_ soon enough.” He gave a soft smack to Stiles’ ass. “Now get out there- you have a pack to please. Oh, and rule number one: no clothes unless otherwise stated.”

Stiles nodded at the statement, suspiciously alright with walking around naked. He slipped his way from under the sheets and hesitated a little when his feet met the cold, wooden floor. He quickly warmed up though and he turned a little to watch Derek pull Isaac into his body, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Isaac melted into the motion and moaned a little when one of Derek’s fingers delved between his cheeks. 

Surprisingly, he felt no hint of jealously, only a strong urge to join in. But then his stomach growled again. 

***

The living room was empty but he could smell the strong scent of coffee from the hallway. There was some kind of ease with the way he walked, with a slight twist to his hips, a natural confidence that seemed to translate into elegance that he was completely aware he had not had before. He imagined that he looked like he was floating as he walked, long legs moving gracefully with every step. It was nice, to actually not be a complete jackass for once in his life, but it was a strange feeling all the same. 

He followed the scent into the kitchen where he was face the Boyd’s back, dressed in a soft looking white t-shirt and black briefs that looked as if they were painted on. If the way his ass looked in them was any indication- they most definitely could have been. He waited at the entrance for a moment, completely in the nude- and he was once again a bit shocked that he was not struggling to try and cover himself up. The nudity seemed natural and easy. In addition to the coffee Boyd was making pancakes and eggs from the smell of it, and Stiles watched the muscles in his back ripple and move as he reached for the different ingredients: scrambling the eggs, flipping the pancakes, checking the coffee. 

Then he saw Boyd stiffen, back tight and head raised, and he watched as the man slowly turned around to catch his gaze. Boyd raised a brow when they caught eyes and Stiles watching as Boyd’s eyes scanned down his nude form, not bothering to conceal his actions. Stiles smiled. 

“Well damn,” Boyd said with a smile. “Looks like I missed the party last night, huh?” 

Stiles laughed. “Jackson would give you a different story. One that contained a lot less party and a lot more anger.” 

Boyd huffed. “You just gonna stand there or what?” 

“Wouldn’t want you to get distracted and burn the food, now would I? I can’t eat burnt food.” 

Boyd shot him a look as his eyes burned a brilliant yellow. “Well if you get over here, I can most definitely find… _something_ , for you to put in your mouth.” 

Stiles sauntered over to where Boyd was standing as he watched the man turn around and turn off the fire on the oven. When he was close Boyd’s huge arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to his even huger body, large hands landing on the small of his back. Stiles moaned when he felt the bulge of Boyd’s crotch- not even hard yet- press against his stomach. 

“I gotta tell ya Boyd,” Stiles said, rubbing his hands up and down the arms wrapped around him and over the hard chest he was leaning against. “This whole huge, towering, intimidating, built like a brick thing you got going on? It’s a huge turn on.” 

He felt Boyd chuckle and the hands on his back trailed down until each palmed a cheek of his ass, kneading and squeezing the skin there. Boyd leant down to put his lips against his neck and licking there, a broad tongue sweeping out and leaving a warm trail on his skin, sending goose bumps all over him. Boyd’s tongue trailed from his neck to his ear and eventually his lips came to Stiles’ mouth, forcefully opening them with his own, pressing inside firmly with his own tongue.  Boyd pulled him against him even more tightly and Stiles let out a moan as he was pulled onto Boyd’s quickly hardening cock. Boyd’s lips were big and soft and plush as they kissed, completely taking control over the kiss. Stiles let his hands rub against Boyd’s chest for a few good minutes, slowly working his way down until his fingers were tracing the outline of his defined abs throw his shirt. 

Stiles had forgotten how warm Boyd was, his skin was hot and he was being covered in soft waves of heat from the other man’s form. He pulled away from the kiss and went to nibble at the skin under his jaw, drawing a soft groan from Boyd’s lips. Boyd was still playing with his ass, but one of his fingers slipped between his cheeks and met the sensitive skin there. 

“ _Fuck_ …” Stiles hissed out, licking at Boyd’s adam’s apple, latching onto his neck and sucking. Boyd was hard inside his briefs now(and _fuck_ it was huge) and Stiles was even harder against Boyd’s thighs, absently rubbing himself against the soft material of his underwear. 

One moment he was on his feet and the next his legs were wrapped around Boyd’s waist, Boyd’s hands were under his thighs and Stiles gasped at the suddenness of the movement and Boyd took the opportunity to push his tongue back inside his mouth. Stiles went with the movement and wrapped his arms around Boyd’s neck, grinding onto Boyd’s abs. The friction was a little too much because his dick was a little sore but it was negligible, especially  with Boyd walking over and placing him on the counter, leaving his legs to swing over the edge. He cupped Boyd’s face with his hands and sucked on his tongue and gasped when he felt a strong hand wrap around his cock, stroking the sensitive part underneath the head. 

A shock of pleasure ran through him and he detached from Boyd’s mouth with a moan, arching back until his head hit the cabinets, thrusting his hips to meet Boyd’s soft but sure strokes on his dick. His eyes were closed by he felt Boyd lean over and place his lips on Stiles’ neck, biting hard with his teeth. A shiver of mixed pain and pleasure made him tremble but Boyd seemed intent on driving him insane, gripping harder on Stiles’ dick and trailing down his chest until his mouth met a nipple, eagerly latching onto it. 

Stiles let out a groan at that and opened his eyes, watching as Boyd sucked on his nipple, biting it softly between each suckle. He figured Boyd was rather quiet during sex, which was totally fine- the way his wolfed out eyes were staring up into Stiles’ own was enough to keep him interested. When he bored with sucking at his chest Boyd traveled to his other one, licking his way across and giving an especially hard suck to his chest. Stiles was leaking now, clear liquid oozing from the tip of his dick and into Boyd’s hands. Boyd’s other hand was fondling his balls, pulling them and tracing over the lightly, pressing with a sight pleasure that made his cock jump. The other man’s thumb trailed through the liquid that was slowly streaming from him, coming to rub the rough pad of his thumb over the sensitive, pink skin on Stiles’ head, the friction making him bit his lips. 

“Boyd.” Stiles said when the other man began to pepper kissed down his stomach, licking his way down his happy trail. Boyd looked up into Stiles’ eyes with a questioning grunt. Stiles pulled Boyd’s head up and shoved his tongue into his mouth gathering enough coherence to dart his hand between them and squeeze at the hardening bulge Boyd was sporting. He gave himself a mental congratulations when Boyd shivered and pushed into the feeling as Stiles squeeze and massaged through the cloth, rubbing over where he thought the head was. 

“You should really take these off.” Stiles said after he broke the kiss. “Actually- everything you’re wearing should come off. That would probably be for the best.” 

“I wanna fuck you.” Boyd said simply, voice rough and low, eyes trained on Stiles’ lips. He dove in for another kiss, catching Stiles’ lips between his teeth. 

“Not before I get your cock in my mouth, you won’t.” Stiles said with a raised brow. Boyd growled and Stiles thought he saw a quick flash of fangs, and his squeeze on Stiles’ dick tightened. 

“ _I want to fuck you_ ,” Boyd said again through clenched teeth, pushing Stiles back a little. He was a little scared but he was mostly turned on from the obvious display of dominance Boyd was putting on. He figured Boyd was about 83% wolf right now, so he did what felt natural and bared his neck. Boyd’s gaze left Stiles’ lips and went to his throat, not taking any time to latch onto the skin there, going back to stroking Stiles with a strong grip, pulling pre-cum out of him and pressing softly into his sac. 

“Let me suck you first,” Stiles said in a whining voice as he squirmed with the simple girth of the man threatening to cover him completely. “You are _definitely_ not going in dry.” 

“Lick you.” Boyd said brusquely, deciding he was satisfied with the blossoming, purple hickey on his neck as he moved to create another one. 

“Which, yeah, sounds like a plan we should totally go with- but a little extra lube never hurts. I can make my blowjob especially messy just for you- easier the slide the harder you can fuck me, right?” 

Boyd shot up and looked Stiles in the eyes, his shining eyes considering the statement. He leaned in and placed his lips against Stiles’ once more, dragging his tongue through Stiles’  mouth before he grunted and proceeded to pick Stiles up just as suddenly as the first time. 

Stiles definitely did _not_ squeak and wrapped his arms around Boyd’s neck again, lips going to nibble on his ear while Boyd carried him swiftly into the living room. He dropped him unceremoniously onto the couch and Stiles huffed a little at the indignity of it, but soon got over himself as he watched Boyd rip off his shirt, revealing a body underneath that rivaled Derek’s perfection. If Derek was perfect then there weren’t any words that could describe Boyd’s body- maybe something to do with Adonis and multiple Greek Gods. His pecs were huge (as expected, and his entire body was perfectly sculpted, abs that dipped into traceable valleys and a v-cut that most would kill for. For some reason he seemed even more naked with just his briefs on, the bulge sticking out obscenely. He stood looming over Stiles with a predatory gaze in his eyes for a moment but Stiles was too busy sizing up the package presented in front of him. He assumed it was most definitely longer than Derek’s, but if Isaac’s information was anything to go by it wasn’t as thick, which wasn’t a loss at all because apparently they both had life changing dicks. 

Boyd plopped down next to him, reclining back so that his back lay on the arm of the sofa and in a quick movement he lifted his legs up and slipped off the briefs and threw them on the floor. A little gasp of excitement left Stiles’ lips when he saw the cock that sprung up from Boyd’s groin and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself (he was a little worried he was getting to be a bit too obsessed with dicks but so far so good, right?) Yeah, it was at least an inch longer than Derek’s, if not a little bit more. It had no curve to it but stood up proudly, head fat and leaking. Apparently it leaned a little to the left and the vein underneath was thick. Boyd’s balls were heavy and loose underneath him. 

He felt himself jerked back to reality when Boyd’s grip enclosed his arm, pulling him forward a little. Stiles (reluctantly) took his eyes off the magnificent penis to look into Boyd’s wolfed out eyes. 

“ _Suck_ ,” Boyd commanded. And really, he didn’t need to be told twice. He positioned himself so that he lay on his stomach between Boyd’s legs, inching himself closer and closer to his prize. He took Boyd’s cock in his hands, inhaling the musky scent that drove him a little crazy. He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss to the large vein that ran underneath it, trailing kisses down until he reached Boyd’s balls. He wasted no time in licking them, eliciting a moan and a slight shiver from the other man. He applied a little pressure to his licks, flicking his tongue and curling over the sack until he sucked one into his mouth. He rolled it around in his mouth, laving it with his tongue as he stroked the soft skin of Boyd’s cock in his other hand. Boyd’s hand came to rest in his hair, grip not tight but secure, not controlling him but making his presence known. Stiles moaned and released it, sucking the other one into his mouth and treating it with the same attention. His unoccupied hand trailed up Boyd’s body until it brushed across his nipples and he tweaked it between his fingers. Boyd’s grip tightened as he trembled and he tugged on Stiles’ hair. 

Stiles laughed at Boyd’s impatience and trailed kisses back up until he reached the leaking tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit without pretense, rubbing his thumb at the sensitive skin underneath the head, taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it with soft strokes of his tongue. Boyd let out an audible groan at that, a gasp leaving his mouth as Stiles sucked his cock and played with his nipple at the same time. As promised, Stiles got to work on making the blowjob especially messy. He let the saliva gather in his mouth as he sucked on the head, not bothering to try and contain it if it leaked from his mouth. He wasn’t too sure he could take all of Boyd without gagging, but he slid down nonetheless, taking in as much of Boyd’s cock as he could. When he reached his limits he pushed a little more, letting Boyd feel the back of his throat brush the tip of his cock before he pulled off and went down again, letting saliva run from the corners of his mouth as it covered his skin. 

“Fuck…” He heard Boyd say as Stiles began to set a steady rhythm, sucking harshly with every downstroke and licking as he came up, over the vein and circling his tongue around the head and into the slit. A mixture of pre-come and spit was rushing from his mouth as Boyd leaked and he salivated but if it turned Boyd off he wasn’t doing too well to show it. He felt Boyd’s other hand come to rest on his head too and he groaned as he figured out what Boyd was about to do. He stopped his journey down Boyd’s dick midway and felt Boyd take a small, experimental thrust in, holding Stiles’ head in place. He repeated the action with confidence the next time, groaning as he thrust up into the wetness of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles opened his mouth as much as he could as Boyd took control of the blowjob. His own cock was hard against the soft material of the mattress and he absently thanked whatever god was up there that that it was leather and he wouldn’t ruin it as he gave small thrusts against the sofa, little bursts of friction and heat spreading over his skin. He felt his hole clenching and he was aching to be filled a long time ago, but he had some kind of odd fascination with sucking dick that had overtaken his mind. 

Boyd was thrusting harshly now, and Stiles had lived up to his promise to make it as messy as he could because Boyd’s cock was glistening with spit and pre-come. Both of Stiles’ hands were playing with Boyd’s nipples, and he felt Boyd’s cock twitch in his mouth as he licked the head again. 

After a couple of more thrusts Boyd pulled him off and somehow maneuvered them until Stiles was on his hands and knees on the couch, chest pressed into the cushion so that his ass stuck in the air. He was disoriented from the speed of the movement, but he felt a hand on his dick that began to jerk him off in earnest, speedy strokes that threatened to make him cum much too fast. Almost immediately afterwards there was a soft muscle licking hungrily at his asshole and he moaned at it, closing his eyes and pushing back into the sensation. He lifted himself up a little so that he could get at his nipples. He pinched them between his fingers as he felt Boyd eat his ass out, tongue circling around the rim and delving in with alternate motions. 

For a while it was just that, Boyd’s mouth hungrily licking and slurping at his hole as he pushed back into it, teasing himself with soft tweaks at his nipples, loud grunts and groans leaving Boyd’s lips periodically. At some point Boyd’s hand left his dick- which he was thankful for because he was half an inch from bursting- and went to spread his cheeks. He felt a thick finger began to push into his hole along with Boyd’s tongue and he shook with the feeling, the slight burn/pain/pleasure that bursts over his skin and through his bones. The finger plunged in and pulled out, rubbing against his insides and filling him up as Boyd licked around the sensitive skin of his hole where it was stretched around his finger. Soon after that a second finger was added, then a third until Boyd was plunging three fingers into him continuously, pistoning in and out, continuously hitting his prostate and sending him into some kind of headspace where nothing mattered except getting fucked. In the back of his mind he knew there was still a dick that should be inside of him, but he couldn’t get over how good it felt to have fingers inside of him, pulling at his insides and filling him up. 

Luckily he didn’t have to think about it for much because the fingers pulled out and he felt bluntness against his hole, which clenched at the contact with anticipation. He pushed back but the hands around his hips stopped him and he whined because he needed it inside him like _yesterday_. The head pushed at his entrance and Stiles gasped when it slipped in and he felt a smile climb onto his lips as it slowly pushed into him, inch by tortuous inch, filling him up until the head brushed past his prostate and into even deeper territory. He let out a shaky gasp of relief as he was filled and after a few moments he felt Boyd’s swinging balls bounce against his own and Boyd groaned when he bottomed out. 

Boyd’s hands went to his cheeks to separate them and he could only imagine how his own hole looked as Boyd pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip in before thrusting in again, making Stiles cry out. He did the motion again, and again, each time driving Stiles further up the sofa until his head was bumping against the arm of the sofa. 

“Such a good bitch.” He heard Boyd’s rough voice pant out. He wasn’t nearly coherent enough to respond, so he opted to whine again, pushing back against the cock inside his ass, making delicious sparks of pleasure rush through his spine. Boyd’s hands found his hips again and within a moment he was pounding into Stiles’ ass without any pretense, his cock slipping out easily and sliding back in fast and hard. Stiles let moans and whimpers of pleasure fall from his lips without an inhibition. He pushed back to meet every thrust and even though his eyes were closed they would have been rolled into the back of his head as he lost himself in the pleasure that was Boyd’s cock. His own dick was hanging below his belly, hard and dripping and slapping against his stomach. His ass was clenching around Boyd’s big dick, pulling him back as he pulled out, punching against his prostate with every rough thrust of his hips. 

He thought it couldn’t get any better, that he would happily get pounded by Boyd’s dick until he exploded from the pleasure of it, but then he felt a hand grab his hair roughly and yank his head back until his entire body followed. Boyd pulled him until the back of his head rested on the man’s shoulder, the heat and sweat of his skin rubbing against his own. Boyd’s hand wrapped around his waist and held him still as he pushed into him. The hand that was in his hair transferred to his neck and twisted his head until their lips met and Boyd thrusted his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth, claiming him in every way possible. 

Stiles whimpered at the pleasure of it all, the way Boyd’s rock hard body felt against his, the way his tongue swept against his, the way his cock was pushing into him without any pretense, filling him up so _perfectly_. He felt the warm, dull coil of heat start in the pit of his stomach and he did nothing to stop it as it grew and expanded. Building in his insides and over his skin and diving into his crotch as Boyd’s cock pushed inside of him, the head catching the sweet spot with ever push, every thrust driving him closer and closer to the brink. 

He felt Boyd’s cock twitch inside him followed by the first spurt of warm liquid accompanied with a groan from Boyd’s lips as he kept fucking into his ass, mouth sucking on his tongue. It pushed Stiles over the edge, shooting the pleasure through his cock until he felt himself tense followed by a sudden release as the orgasm ripped through him and pierced through his already foggy mind. His cum shot out, propelled by Boyd’s continuous thrusts, making sure every drop was pushed out. His untouched orgasm left him reeling with sensitivity but Boyd didn’t stop, he was still coming into Stiles’ ass, moaning as he filled him up and they both began to shake with the overwhelming pleasure of it all. 

Slowly, Boyd’s thrusts slowed until they stopped completely, but he was still buried deep into Stiles’ ass. Neither of them bothered to move but they were still kissing, tongues washing over each other as they basked in the aftermath of their intense orgasms. Boyd’s chest was heaving against his back, body glistening with sweat and Stiles’ form was in the same condition, his cock twitching pathetically. It was Stiles who pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes slowly to look into Boyd’s now normal brown ones. The larger man was smirking and pressing a kiss into the skin on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” Boyd said roughly, his hands rubbing softly over Stiles’ belly. 

“Judging by what just happened I would say quite a while.” 

Boyd chuckled and Stiles found that he liked the way the sound reverberated through his skin. 

“You always do that during sex?” Stiles asked. “Go almost wolfy?”

He felt Boyd shrug. “Yeah- I can’t really control it. It won’t go far enough to actually hurt you, though. So don’t worry.” 

Stiles kissed his lips, dragging his tongue over them. “Worried? No. Just making sure that it most definitely _wasn’t_ a one time thing.” 

Boyd let out an actual laugh then, a low, deep sound that sounded nice to Stiles’ ears. “Let’s clean up and make out in the shower.” 

Stiles smiled and winced a little as Boyd pulled out. “Yeah- that sounds great. As long as you promise to clean me up with your tongue.  _And_ you fix me breakfast afterwards." 

And if Stiles’ scream was heard through the entire apartment when he came _again_ with Boyd’s tongue in his ass- well, that was just Boyd keeping his promise. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. :). Firstly I wanna apologize for taking SOOOOOO long to update! I know, i know- no excuses. But my muse left me and i sort of had to force myself again until it comes back! So, as a result of my muse currently being MIA, im sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to standards :(. And i guess it's sort of short? Mid-length? Whatever. But, it should come back soon! 
> 
> And you guys didn't give up on this story did ya? I told ya not to. ;)
> 
> As always, please comment/critique/review! Love ya and stay tuned!

“You haven’t called me in like, an entire year.”

“ _That_ is an over exaggeration.”

“I was worried for a second that one of those guys abducted you and you actually got chopped into tiny, little edible pieces. I helped you get this damned job, I at least deserve an update.”

Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, well, I’m fine. Job’s going uh- goin’ good so far. Very good.”

There was silence on the other line.

“Lydia?”

“What do you mean by ‘very’ good?”

“Uh… better than ‘normal’ good?”

“You’re not telling me something.”

“And what exactly is the something that I’m not telling you?” Stiles mentally cursed Lydia’s perceptiveness, hoping that she would get the hint before she forced him to tell her he had started fucking his way through the Hale pack. The woman had _ways_ to make him tell the truth and he was weak against every single one of them.

“I’m not sure yet but you can trust me that I can and _will_ find out, Stilinski. Especially since you’re _moving_. A fact you denied to tell me until 10 minutes ago.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s kind of sudden! I mean, the new arrangements involve me living… closer to work, I guess.”

“Oh good _lord_ a five year could lie better than you.”

“I didn’t lie!”

“Yeah but you’re not telling the entire truth either, now are you?”

“And you’re sure you’re not part werewolf? And it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll be closer to your apartment! I could mooch off your food more often! See? Friendship saved.”

He could practically hear the eye roll. “When are you moving?”

“Tomorrow. Boss wanted it done ASAP. You know how the head honchos are- demanding as ever,” He let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed his neck.

“…mhmm. Right. Well, glad to know you’re still alive but unfortunately I have a guest coming over.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “A guest? You mean a _date?_ Are you finally gonna get some dick? I swear you’ve been cranky since you haven’t been getting any. Who is it? Anyone I know?”

She ignored his comment. “You have your secrets and I have mine. Later, Stiles.” And with that, she hung up.

Stiles scoffed at the phone and fell back against the kitchen counter. So far, so good- he had successfully evaded the event of telling his best friend that he would be getting dicked by 5 different werewolves for the foreseeable future. That just left the huge debacle of his father coming up to most likely assassinate each of said werewolves to deal with. He needed to call his father and find out when that was happening before he showed up at the door in the middle of a random sex session. He chalked it up to too much to think about and put it to the back of his mind.

For a moment he considered joining Isaac and Derek in the little love nest they had created- he hadn’t seen Isaac for the few hours that had passed since he went out to see Boyd in the kitchen, but Derek had come out a few times to give him a kiss and grab water and snacks. He always made sure to tell him that he was obviously welcome to join in, but Stiles was still reeling from the pounding Derek had first given him. Which, yeah, was _amazing_ , but he kinda wanted to taste the other flavors. And so far the only other flavor he had tasted was Boyd- which, where the hell was everyone else?

He felt his stomach grumble again and he rolled his eyes. He drifted over towards the freezer and pulled it open, shivering because _oh yeah_ , he was still _naked_. Whatever. He was more disappointed than he should have been when he found it full of frozen meat, really, considering he was now housed in an apartment full of werewolves. He sighed and opened the refrigerator, thanking whoever was listening that at least there were a few vegetables inside. Not that he would _eat_ the vegetables, but still, variety was nice. There was a half empty bottle of orange juice, a carton of eggs, some vegetables in the bottom drawer, a variety of milks (because apparently they were _milk_ connoisseurs? What the hell?), and a white take-out box with “DON’T EAT MY FUCKING FOOD” written in bold letters across the top. He guessed it was Jackson’s and pulled it open, sniffing at the insides. It was chow mein and orange chicken (his _favorite_ ), and for a moment he considered the repercussions of stealing Jackson’s food for approximately two seconds before proceeding to do so.

He popped it into the microwave and started it up, making a silent promise to pay Jackson back later. He turned when he heard the footfalls of someone walking into the kitchen. His gaze met Boyd’s as the taller man opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of lunch meat.

“Does your ass always look this good or is it just the pants you were?” Boyd let out a soft laugh and sent him a smirk form where he was making a sandwich. “Going to work? A little late for that, don’t you think?”

“I’ve got a meeting with one of our manufacturers, then I’m meeting with Erica afterwards,” Boyd responded, wrapping up the sandwich in a paper towel. The microwave beeped and Stiles pulled the container out, mouth watering at the steaming contents. Boyd sniffed and glanced at the box.

“Eating Jackson’s food?”

Stiles gave him a sheepish look. “Is that a bad idea?”

“Jackson is more territorial than Derek when it comes to food,” He squinted his eyes. “Did you not see the “Don’t eat my fucking food” on the front?”

Stiles shrugged. “I have selective sight. I’ll pay him back! Or buy him more. Or, ya know, suck his dick, which is definitely worth more than leftover Chinese food.”

Boyd shrugged back. “All I know is that if _I_ did that, I would no longer _have_ a dick.”

Stiles laughed. “Speaking of dick, where is everyone else?”

Boyd gave him a look and pulled out his phone, checking the time. “Well, Jackson should be home from work soon, Peter comes and goes whenever the hell he pleases, and Scott is probably doting over Allison somewhere.” Boyd walked closer and bent down to give Stiles a soft kiss. “Why? Am I not enough for you?”

“Oh, you’re fine, it’s just… ya know, what’s the point of having all the lollipops if you can’t taste the flavors?”

Boyd shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Jackson’ll be home soon. Then you can give him that apology you’re so eager to give him, seeing as how you’re still in the nude.”

“What’s the point of putting on clothes if I just plan on having more sex?”

Boyd laughed. He gave Stiles another kiss and began to walk away. “I’m off, see you later.”

“Bye sweetheart! Come back home safe!” Stiles yelled out in his southern belle accent. After he heard Boyd leave he looked at the food one more time before plunging a fork into the chicken and sliding it into his mouth, smiling when the savory-sweet flavor burst on his tongue.

This was definitely worth a blowjob. Definitely.

***

He was slurping down the last of the chow mein and watching an episode of _Baggage **(** which had to be scripted because what the fuck? The guy that she picked was busted as hell and his _smallest _baggage was that he cheated on_ three _of his ex-girlfriends_ ) on the couch when he heard the door swing open and footfalls enter the apartment. They didn’t come to the living room though, instead diverting to the kitchen. Normally he wouldn’t have noticed, but with his newfound abilities he heard the refrigerator door being swung open and a shuffle of items in the fridge.

It was only then that he remembered the whole ‘DON’T EAT MY FUCKING FOOD’ thing.

He abandoned the chopsticks and shoved the last of the noodles between his lips, nearly choking as he struggled to swallow them down. He crushed up the box and searched for a place to hide it as quickly as possible, eventually opting for sliding the crushed box under the couch.  The footfalls left the kitchen and started towards the living room and Stiles slid further into the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible. He heard the steps stop on the side of the couch and scented a muted orange-y aroma that smelled nice as he tried not to move.

“Stiles?”

It was Jackson’s voice, obviously surprised to find him naked on the couch. Stiles didn’t respond, hoping to God that Jackson was like a rhino- if he didn’t move, there would be no attack.

“Stiles.”

It was more of a statement now, but he still chose not to respond, halfway listening to the episode of _Family Feud that had come on_. He heard a huff from beside him and yelped a little when he was pushed back onto the sofa, two hands pinning his wrists to the side of him. Jackson was in his classic work attire- his white button up and black tie with matching black slacks, dress shoes that shined impeccably. All obviously fitted to cling to his body like a second skin, spruced up and spiffy and modern because this was _Jackson_ and he wouldn’t just let classy be classy. No- he had to one up it. The slight bulge of his biceps made Stiles lick his lips, as did the vein in his neck that tended to appear when he was frustrated, which admittedly was most of the time. His pecs were pushing against the soft material of the shirt, and it really was unfair how gorgeous Jackson was. He was pretty much forced to look into Jackson’s eyes now, and Stiles took a moment to run his eyes of Jackson’s beyond perfect features- he hadn’t gotten to see the guy in a while, and somehow he had forgotten how soft those lips not only looked, but felt…

“Stiles?” Jackson asked, looking down at him with narrowed eyes that hinted at annoyance, but not the strong anger that Boyd promised.

“Yeh?” Stiles asked back, sheepishly trying to push himself further into the cushions.

“Did you eat my Chinese food?” He stated the question like he already knew the answer.

“Uhhh… no?”

“That didn’t sound like an answer, Stiles.” Jackson said, coming to straddle Stiles on the couch, hands still pinning him down.

“Well- uh. No, then. No, I, Stiles of the house Stilinski, did not eat your food.”

Jackson raised a brow in what looked like suspicion. “Well then you won’t mind if I do this?”

He didn’t give Stiles a chance to answer before his hand came up and fiddled with one of Stiles’ nipples. Stiles gasped and arched into the touch, lips opening slightly with the sensation. A hand came to the back of his neck and held him forward until he felt the soft press of Jackson’s lips against his, a tongue flowing into his mouth almost immediately. Stiles fell into the kiss because he had also forgotten how much Jackson liked kissing, and as a cause of the fact how exactly good of a kisser he was. Jackson’s tongue swirled around his own, licking over the inside of his cheeks and his teeth, sucking on his bottom lip all at once.

And then Jackson pulled off with a smug look on his face. “Then why the hell do you taste like the orange chicken I had saved?”

“Ugh-uh…” Stiles tried to think up an answer. “Damn that new orange chicken flavored toothpaste I bought! Stupid manufacturing companies are gonna get me in trouble with everyone…”

Jackson chuckled and went down to kiss him once more and Stiles twisted his tie in his hands. “Hey-,” he murmured against Stiles’ lips, removing his hand from the cloth. “This is Calvin Klein-don’t wrinkle it.”

“Are your clothes more important than making out with me?” Stiles asked as he sucked on Jackson’s tongue, grinding his crotch up into the soft material of his slacks. Jackson moaned into the movement, sliding down and covering Stiles’ body with his, the lean muscles in his form rolling against his own.

“You still owe me payment for the food I bought you.” Jackson said against his laps, hands roaming up to slip under the soft cotton of Stiles’ shirt, warm, soft fingers dragging over his skin. Stiles’ thigh were pushed apart so Jackson could more easily lay atop him, lips moving from the kiss, tongue leaving a warm trail to the sensitive patch of skin behind his ears.

“Ugh- _fuck_ ,” Stiles bit out, wrapping his fingers into Jackson’s hair, which was just as soft as the rest of him. Jackson was sucking on his ear lobe, one of his fingers placed on his nipple, pinching it exquisitely. “God dude, you’re so _soft_ , like, everywhere-”

“Except one place,” one of Jackson’s hands slipped under Stiles’ body to grab one of his cheeks, pulling him up to feel the hardness in his pants, rubbing it against his own and sending bursts of fire up his spine.

“You think you’re so suave don’t you? Asshole.” The effectiveness of the statement was muted when Jackson abruptly pulled off his shirt, mouth moving to his neck and sucking there, sharp teeth digging into the skin. Stiles’ hands went to his shoulders when hands began to rub between his legs.

“You never answered me.”

“You plan on fucking me, right?” Stiles asked. Jackson rose up, eyes blown with darkness, cheeks flushed and haired messed.

“No.”

“No?” Stiles asked, angrier than he thought he would be at the thought of not getting fucked. “That wasn’t your plan?”

“Not right now. I’d like to take my time.”

“Well you could take your time _right now_.”

“Stop freaking out- if you’re so desperate for my dick you owe me several blowjobs. One for the food and another for the food you _ate_.”

Stiles scoffed. “I already told you it was the toothpaste.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Jackson dived back into his mouth and the anger fell away, replaced by the thought that _yeah_ , he did like sucking dick to an almost worrying point. So a blowjob could suffice. _For now_.

“Well if you plan on getting your dick sucked I can’t exactly get into the proper position like this.”

“Mhmm.” Jackson said, taking a nipple into his mouth and laving his tongue over it and pinching the other one between two fingers. His hips pushed soft thrusts into Stiles’ crotch as he trailed wet licks and open mouthed kisses down Stiles’ torso, nibbling at the skin where his happy trail started. He followed the path down, down, nuzzling at the base of Stiles’ now respectably hard dick. A moan came from Jackson’s chest as he rubbed the soft skin of his cheek against the heat of Stiles’ erection.

“Fuckin’ _tease_.” Stiles complained, rubbing softly into Jackson’s magnificent hair. In response Jackson gave a few kisses to the tip, letting his tongue run over the head before he pushed apart Stiles’ legs with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I could have sworn _I_ was supposed to be giving the blowjob here,” Stiles whined, because he didn’t want to be cheated out of his opportunity to suck Jackson’s dick. There was a smug smirk on Jackson’s face before he dove into the crease of Stiles’ thighs, nosing at the skin there. The sensation sent shivers over Stiles’ skin as Jackson’s mouth and lips left wet traces at the warm skin, his restless tongue laving over the sensitive skin of his balls, making Stiles’ thigh fall open even more as Jackson explored. But then Jackson rose, face flushed and eyes wolfed out.

“You smell _so_ good,” Jackson’s voice was raspy and heavy. He leaned over slowly, watching Stiles’ eyes as those soft lips of his descended onto his own, and for a moment Stiles thought it just be a quick kiss. But no, Jackson’s lips moved softly against his own as one of his hands came up to caress his cheek. Despite what he thought Jackson’s kisses would be like (which mostly involved a lot of anger and tongue), Stiles leaned into it, letting Jackson control the pace of it. His lips were softer now, maybe because of the softer movement , but whatever it was made goose bumps rise on his skin as Jackson’s tongue slowly slipped in, tracing softly over the inside of his mouth, dancing instead of dominating. He felt his body relax into the kiss as their tongues twisted together and Stiles whimpered at the intimacy and tenderness of it. He sort of forgot about the current hardness against his thigh as he was kissed, brain short circuiting and mind going foggy. When Jackson pulled away Stiles was breathless, eyes at half-mast and he lurched forward in an attempt to get more of whatever Jackson had just given him, but the other man stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with a smile on his face, expression open and honest.

“Blowjob time.”

Stiles huffed but Jackson let himself fall back until he lay on his back, messing with the button on his slacks until they fell open and he pushed them down, Stiles helping pull them off. The disappointment because of the presence of underwear must have shown on his face.

“Can’t expect me to go commando at _work_ , Stiles.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes in response and leaned up to steal the kiss that had been denied to him earlier and Jackson allowed it as Stiles fumbled to open the buttons on the shirt, leaving the tie on, but loose, for the sake of the affect. He kissed his way down Jackson’s neck, bypassing his nipples in favor of getting to the main attraction as soon as possible. He stopped at the edge of Jackson’s adorably baby blue briefs, licking the skin there, noticing the lack of a happy trail.

“You shave?” 

“You had no complaints about me being _soft_ earlier.”

Stiles chuckled. “Touché.”  He felt a hand in his hair and pressure on his head pushing him down.

“C’mon bitch, get to it, you owe me.”

And just like that Jackson was back.

Stiles pulled down the underwear, sliding it down slowly as the tip came into view and he placed his lips around it, suckling on it gently as he pulled the rest down and off of Jackson’s legs. Jackson spread his legs and Stiles settled in between them, dead set on getting to work. As he circled the tip with his tongue he let a few fingers travel down to toy with his low hanging balls, grazing gently over the skin there, rolling them between his fingers. He pulled his lips off the tip and let his tongue trace a few of the veins on the shaft, leaving warm trails of saliva across the skin. His other free hand slid up over the soft muscles of Jackson’s form, moving until it found a nipple and proceeded to catch it between two fingers, rolling it slightly. The head of Jackson’s cock was bigger than what he would have thought, larger than what Jackson’s a-little-above-average dick would have normally dictated, and he ran his lips over it, blowing warm breaths across the skin. He let his tongue delve into the slit, tugging slightly on Jackson’s balls with the motion. Jackson’s hips hitched up slightly and his fingers tightened in Stiles’ hair and Stiles removed his mouth from its place, nosing down until he licked over the slightly wrinkled skin of Jackson’s sac.

“Knew those lips would be good for something besides stupidity.” Jackson stated with a satisfied smirk. Stiles decided not to grace such an ignorant comment with a response, instead getting back to work.

He began to jerk him slowly, thumb rubbing under the sensitive head with each twisted upstroke, as he captured one in his mouth and sucked on it lightly, humming around the gesture. Long, winded breaths were leaving from Jackson’s lips as he watched Stiles work on him, eyes focused with intensity Stiles hadn’t ever seen him wear. He opened his mouth a bit wider, working his tongue to coax in the other, Jackson moaning when he felt Stiles’ mouth work on both his balls at once. Jackson’s leg spasmed a bit from the pleasure of it, rolling his hips into Stiles’ mouth with lips parted and eyes blown. Jackson’s cock was beginning to leak into Stiles’ hand, the warm, sticky substance coating his fingers as they worked over the warm skin. He let the balls roll from his mouth with a soft kiss and lick, then trailed his way back up to the main event where he licked the liquid from his fingers and placed his mouth back over the head, He lapped up the pre cum that oozed out before sliding his lips down the shaft in one fell swoop, gagging a bit when the head touched the back of his throat. He looked to see Jackson with his head thrown back at the feeling, his hips rolling with slight thrusts. Stiles did the movement again, letting his tongue rub around the shaft as it moved in his mouth, swallowing down as it went further in. Soon enough his head was bobbing up and down on Jackson’s crotch, the soft skin of his dick slipping over his lips, onto his tongue and into his mouth over and over again, saliva and pre-cum easing the passage. Jackson’s grip was tight, and Stiles noticed he wasn’t so much of a moaner as of a heavy-breather, loud sighs falling from his lips and short, staccato breaths heaved out of him when Stiles went particularly deep. While one of his hands worked Jackson’s nipple, the other was below his own body, rubbing himself off against the material of the couch as he derived his own pleasure from Jackson’s.

“Stiles, Stiles, I-” Jackson’s free hand came to wrap around Stiles’ throat, stilling him until Jackson himself started thrusting between his lips. “Move your fucking tongue, Stiles.”

Stiles quickly obeyed, having been shocked from the whole face-fucking thing, and began to maneuver his tongue over Jackson’s cock as it was pushed between his lips. He was more turned on than he thought he would be because he was moaning around the dick in his mouth and humping his own hand. Stiles could tell Jackson was close when he felt his movements become erratic and his breaths short and raspy.

“Y-your face- gonna cum on your face- _fuck!_ ”

Stiles moaned at the thought and closed his eyes, letting Jackson do his own thing. Within a few moments the cock in his mouth was pulled out and placed against his cheek, the warm wetness of it dizzying him. He felt start to jerk Jackson off, his mind set on feeling the warmth of his cum on his face. Jackson tugged at Stiles’ hair as his hips moved into Stiles’ hands.

“Right there, Stiles,” Jackson rasped out, eyes down cast, looking at his dick against Stiles’ cheek. “That’s it, I’m gonna- here we go, yeah, yeah, yeahyeahyeah- holy _shit_ -”

Jackson cut himself off when his whole body stilled and it seemed like an eternity until the cum shot against Stiles’ face, splatting on his cheeks on over his eyes, a few drops landing on his hair. A few more spurts flew into his mouth and on his lips and licked it off, mind racing and short circuiting as he tugged at his cock with a furious speed, looking for the completion that Jackson had just received. The moment he felt the rough softness of a finger against his hole he was moaning out, body tensing and cum shooting onto the couch beneath him. It lasted for a while, the taste and flavor of Jackson’s seed enhancing the experience as the pleasure ran through his veins like a bullet.

 He was still shaking as he came down from the high that was his orgasm, eyes opening to see Jackson with a soft smile on his face. The man had his still semi-hard cock in his hands, using the head of it to rub the cum over his skin with slow motions. When he was done he stuck it back in Stiles’ mouth and Stiles cleaned it off while they both caught their breath, sucking the salty flavor of Jackson’s cum from the head.

When he was done he let it slip from his mouth and he sat up shakily, muscles unsure after his orgasm. He could still feel the wet warmth of Jackson’s cum all over his face, but he grimaced when he saw the mess he had made against the couch.

“Better be glad that’s leather,” Jackson said.

Stiles scoffed. “That’s the first thing you say after the amazing blowjob I give you?” His voice was low and it hurt a bit to talk.

Jackson raised a brow. “Are you trying to sass me when _you’re_ the one with _my_ cum on his face? Really?”

Stiles chose to ignore that in favor of beginning to distress about the mess in his hair. “Thanks to you now I have to take _another_ shower.”

“I told you I was coming on your face. It’s your own fault for not refusing- but you enjoyed it didn’t you? The evidence is right there.”

“You are one smug asshole, you know that?”

Jackson chuckled and stood up slowly, grabbing Stiles’ hands. “C’mon, I’ll lick it all off you in the shower if you ask nicely.”

Stiles rolled his eyes even though he started following Jackson’s path to the bathroom. “You also hold the task of washing my hair. Because that was your fault. Oh, and more kisses too, because those are your fault too.”

“Fine.”

Stiles smiled, wondering what else he could convince Jackson to do. “Ya know, if you’re this agreeable after sex I would’ve stolen your food a long time ago.”

He saved the fact for future reference; definitely planning on stealing Jackson’s food again in the near future.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Um. Just- Sorry. 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Comment/review/critique! :)

After their shower Jackson had used his stupidly cute face to insist on Stiles giving him a head massage. Stiles, being the weak willed person he knew he was ( _there was really no use in denying it)_ , was easily roped into it. It wasn’t that bad, actually. Jackson had led them to his room and layed them down, but instead of taking some weirdly aggressive position, he had instead wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzled into his neck, their legs intertwined and his body half atop of Stiles’. His heart, which was full of anger at the moment because _what the fuck, Jackson was supposed to be a douchebag_ , melted at the sight. So he relented and had proceeded to wrap his fingers in Jackson’s freshly washed hair, applying just enough pressure to make light groans of satisfaction rumble from Jackson’s chest.

And really, it only made him angrier. Because Jackson was adorable as shit. _Ugh_.

Eventually Jackson fell asleep, evident from the consistently even rise and fall of his chest, and even though Stiles had half a mind to wake him up and order him to relieve the pretty decent chubby he had gotten from the close contact, he wasn’t nearly emotionally strong enough to wake up a sleepy Jackson. Fuckin’ asshole looked like a goddamn angel. The stupid _fucker_.

And while Stiles was a bit tired too ( _because having sex with two very attractive werewolves was hard work, okay?)_ and Jackson was warm and he smelled nice and a nap actually sounded decent right now _,_ his nosiness quickly got the better of him. As always. The warmth of Jackson’s breath fell against the skin of his neck as he looked around, taking in the décor of the room. There were posters on the wall, obviously of some bands Stiles himself had never heard of, an alarm clock on the nightstand and on the other, there was a vase of what looked to be nearly dead flowers. There were articles of clothing strewn across the floor, a few pairs of shoes and some picture frames that were too far away for him to see on the dresser in front of the bed.

He looked down at Jackson for a moment before he kissed him gently on the temple ( _because he was a sap and you would_ not _judge him for it)_ , and began to momentous task of untangling himself from the octopus that was Jackson Whittemore. He gave himself a mental high-five when he achieved it though, standing up next to the bed before pushing a pillow under Jackson’s head. He almost squealed when Jackson snuggled into it, but hey- he was Stiles Stilinski and he _definitely_ had more control than that. He took soft steps towards the dresser, watching himself in the mirror that lay above it as he sauntered over. He found it odd, how his gait had changed with the bite- not enough to be noticeable or anything to be embarrassed about- but just the subtle switch of his hips as he walked, something that maybe only he noticed. There were what looked to be business papers thrown on the dresser too, things with numbers and letters and other crap he didn’t care to think about. The picture frames though, caught his interest.

One of the pictures looked old, taken way back when and a little faded as time ate away at it. The colors were a little muted and the picture itself had little white creases from where it had been folded and bent. The newer one though, was obviously taken long before Stiles had entered the picture. It was a little dark, obviously taken in a club or something where the flash had turned their eyes weird colors and ruined the actual quality, but it was obvious who it was. Jackson stood in the middle, a smile on his face and his clothes looking as fancy as usual, and he was surrounded by the rest of the pack. Derek stood to his left, arm wrapped around his shoulders and a huge, adorable smile on his face. Scott was there, goofy as usual and Allison was by his side, long brown curls and big brown eyes. Boyd had his arms around Erica’s waist, and while he looked like the picture perfect nice guy, she looked as much of a man eater as she had been when he had first met her, all red lipstick and smoky eye shadow, a sharp smile gracing her lips. Behind them though, stood Isaac and Peter- Isaac with a huge, dopey, smiley face, his hair longer and curlier than it was currently, and Peter smoldering at the camera with all of his weird, creepy sexiness. It was a nice picture, it made him feel a bit nostalgic about a time he hadn’t actually experienced which was _weird_ , but it was cute.

The other picture though, the older one, was of two people he didn’t recognize, and a child that stood between them. The kid was obviously young Jackson, and holy shit he was _just_ as adorable. He had a bowl cut which, _ha_ , and his smile looked kind of awkward- but he was still adorable, just, a kiddy type of adorable. He figured the man and woman next to him must have been his parents and just from a glance it was obvious where Jackson got his looks from. The woman was tall with long legs, wavy dirty blonde hair falling to her shoulders. The picture was almost too faded to see her eyes, but he guessed they were just as beautiful as the rest of her. Jackson looked a lot like his dad, apparently- the man was taller though, big muscles where Jackson was lean, lithe and compact. He wasn’t smiling though, his mouth was set in a rather hard line, but they shared a lot of the same facial features: nose, eyes, jaw. Jackson was almost a carbon copy of the man. Papa Whittemore Lite.

Under all the business papers and random crap among the dresser, there was the tab of a manila folder that stuck out under all of it. It was labeled in Jackson’s chickenscratch handwriting: “ _Pictures_ ”. Stiles raised a brow and turned around to check that the man was still sleeping. He delicately placed his fingertips on the tab, trying to pull the folder out from the mess without making one himself. After a few moments of maneuvering it slid out- effectively making a veritable avalanche of papers fall down around him. He winced and clenched his jaw because of course, he was _Stiles Stilinski_ , and stealth was nowhere in his future. Thankfully, the distraction didn’t wake Jackson up and Stiles deigned to pick up the papers later. He opened the folder, coming face to face with a photo of said man, printed in a soft black and white. He stood against some wall, face angled to the side and eyes looking far-off into the distance. He was shirtless, only clothed in a pair of low slung, threadbare jeans that displayed a teasing glimpse of where his happy trail lead to. One hand was behind his head, the thumb of his other hand hooked into the front of his pants. The light played against his skin, throwing shadows on certain parts of his abdomen while other spaces were illuminated. His eyes looked especially  bright, shining with a beauty that definitely couldn’t happen outside of a studio.  Stiles picked up the picture to see another one beneath it, this one only in his underwear, splayed out against some bed with ridiculously white sheets, a smile on his face. There were more underneath those, each one of a different scene, different colors, his body in different positions- but all of them stunning.

He looked back at the man on the bed- of course he had thought Jackson was good looking enough to be a model but he hadn’t known he actually _was_. Or is? Was he still doing it? He could tell the pictures were pretty recent because he didn’t look all that different in them, but still, was this an actual thing? Stiles thought about it for a moment before he slid the pictures back in and closed the folder. He bent down and gathered all the papers, rearranging them in a nice stack and hoping that he didn’t mess up whatever unorganized system Jackson had going. He made sure everything was the way supposed it be before he went to stand next to Jackson against, running a finger through his hair and placing a kiss on his cheek.  He walked slowly out of the room and closed the door behind him, smiling as he went.

He found his way back into the kitchen, looking at the clock on the microwave: 9:50. He sighed, he had spent his entire day doing nothing but sucking dick and eating. Which really wasn’t as bad as it sounded, but still, ya know, _productivity_ and all that. He pattered around the kitchen, running his fingers over the refrigerator and countertop, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Going back to Derek and Isaac was definitely an option, but he was a little fucked out at the moment- his want for sex was down to a low simmer which, was definitely odd, considering how horny he was on a regular basis. Nonetheless, for now he was satisfied in the sexy time department. He found himself wandering into the living room and his eyes fell on Derek’s laptop.

It was probably a good idea to do that essay he had some promptly said ‘fuck it’ to a few days ago- seeing as how it was due pretty soon. He also hadn’t checked his email in a while, and he could check up on his finances for school- make sure everything was in order for when his tuition was paid off- he smiled and giggled at the thought- and another one popped into his mind. With school taken care of, he could start looking into the treatment his dad needed- and boy did _that_ make his heart race. He didn’t give it another thought before he flopped onto the couch and popped the laptop open, intent on getting shit done.

***

He was trying to rub the burn out from his eye, which definitely _does not work_ by the way, when he felt a soft touch at his shoulder. Before he could turn around two arms wrapped around his neck and a soft pair of lips against his neck.

“Come to bed.” It was Isaac’s voice that spoke, and he finished the sentence with the soft press of his lips against his ear, his voice was low and rough but it was such a welcoming sound. He leaned back onto Isaac’s shoulder.

Stiles groaned- he was just starting to delve into the research for his father’s treatment. He had long finished his essay, even without his textbooks _(no one could convince him he wasn’t a fucking boss)_. But after getting everything together with financial aid he had somehow gotten sidetracked by watching videos of _Let it Go_ on Youtube. That damn site would be his ultimate undoing.

“Just give me a sec.”

“Stiles, babe,” Isaac said, rubbing his cheek on the exposed part of Stiles’ neck. “It’s almost three in the morning.”

Stiles raised his head to validate the statement and he groaned when he saw just how true it was.

“ _And_ I haven’t seen you all day. _We_ haven’t seen you all day, we want to cuddle and _you_ need to sleep.” Isaac started to nibble at his earlobe.

Stiles whined and closed the laptop, nuzzling into Isaac’s arm. “You smell like cum and Derek.”

Isaac chuckled. “That’s funny because I definitely have _not_ been getting fucked by him all day. And by the way, how was your day with the wolf house?”

Stiles smiled. “Boyd’s dick is a godsend and Jackson is a beautiful angel of sex. But otherwise uneventful.”

Isaac huffed. “Good. Now come on, sleep.”

Stiles put the laptop down and let himself be dragged up by Isaac’s hand. His eyes fell on Isaac’s naked bottom, grinning a little as he watched him walk.

“Stop looking at my ass. Plenty of time for that later.”

Obviously, Stiles didn’t comply.

When they walk in it’s completely dark but pretty soon his wolfiness kicks in and he can see pretty well. The room smells of sex and cum and musk and specifically of _them_ , and it’s sort of the best thing he’s ever smelled. Derek turns from his position lying down when they walk in, his eyes flashing red and a soft smile rising on his lips. Isaac pushed him onto the bed first so he could cuddle up next to Derek.

“You can sleep next to him tonight, I’m sick of him.”

 Derek breathed out a rough chuckle. “Likewise.”

“Hey now,” Stiles said, fixing the sheets so they wouldn’t block body contact with his Alpha- he _definitely_ could not have that. “I will _not_ have trouble in my werewolf paradise.”

Derek pulled him closer so his head was tucked nicely under his chin. He felt Isaac spoon him from the back, his breaths falling on his shoulders. Pretty soon the warmth from their bodies flooded into his and the comfort he felt just from the sense of _pack_ and _mates_ brought a glazy haze to his mind. He snuggled closer into Derek’s neck and let his eyes drift closed.

***

 

He was awakened by the scent of coconut. He was still mostly asleep, but he was aware enough to let out a little moan of satisfaction and bury his nose deeper into the source of the scent.

He heard someone let out a warm huff  of breath against his chest and a pair of arms tighten around his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes, settling into the warmth of his skin. The sun was shining harshly through the curtains so it was at least late morning. He took a deep breath and looked down, coming face to face with the nest of Isaac’s golden curls. Said boy was snuggled into his chest, absently rubbing his cheek against the skin there.

“’Ssac?” His voice grumbled out.

Isaac grunted.

“Last I ‘member it was you spooning me?” Stiles rubbed at his eyes, reluctant to pull away from the goodness that was Isaac’s hair. Isaac squeezed him tighter, pushing his nose up under Stiles’ chin.

“D’rk left and you kept movin’ so I restrained you.”

“Oh.” Derek _was_ pretty warm. “Where’d he go?”

“Breakfast.” Isaac huffed  and slowly unwrapped himself from around Stiles’ frame, pushing himself up until they were eye-to-eye. Isaac smiled when their gazes fell upon each other, a glint in his eye as he moved forward and placed his lips of Stiles’. Stiles melted into it, content with this morning time horniness, allowing Isaac’s tongue to roam in his mouth as his went trailed down Isaac’s form, circling his nipples, running along the outline of his abs, until they reached the curly nest where beginning of his erection sprouted.

Isaac moaned when he ran his fingers over it, teasing along the head as Isaac let a soft growl fall from his chest, pulling Stiles closer. Their tongues were chasing after each other, licking softly across their lips and over their teeth, their bodies heating up before Stiles pulled away and Isaac chased after his neck with almost-sharp teeth. He groaned when he felt Isaac bite down, tongue laving at the warm skin there.

“I can taste the others on you.” Isaac mumbled out, licking his away across Stiles’ adams apple and to the other side of his neck.

Stiles’ fingers trailed from Isaac’s no fully hard erection and to his balls, rolling them in his hand and between his fingers. “Good. I can taste _Derek_ on you.”

He felt Isaac smile as one of his hands snaked down his back, running over his ass and squeezing it before dipping in and rubbing his fingers of his hole. Stiles closed his eyes and groaned, body arching into Isaac’s at the sensation.

“Insatiable huh?”

Stiles let out a chuckle. “Kinda my job, isn’t it?”

Isaac groaned out an agreement, letting his fingernail catch on Stiles’ hole before he pushed it all the way in. Stiles’ clenched at the slight burn and Isaac pulled him even closer, until Stiles’ cock was brushing against the soft skin of Isaac’s abs. Slowly, Isaac began to fuck his finger in and out, going deeper with every push as he sucked on Stiles’ neck.

The burn was good to say the least. It wasn’t truly comparable to the easy slip-n-slid when there was lube or spit, but there was _friction_ with this. It made his hole clench tighter around the finger as the stroked Isaac’s dick, made him ache for that one spot to be stimulated again. He felt himself start to push back into it, chasing the finger as it left him. Little bursts of pleasure were dashing behind his eyelids until he felt Isaac’s mouth back on his, licking into him. He groaned in annoyance when the finger was removed and he was pushed onto his back, slightly dizzy until he saw Isaac kneel above him.

“I’m not a very patient person in the morning.” Isaac said with a smirk on his face.

“Good,” Stiles replied, spreading his legs. “Don’t lube me up much. I wanna feel it.”

Isaac’s eyes went dark at that and for a moment, when he leaned down, he thought the man was going to kiss him again, but instead Isaac shot out his arm to reach for the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. He fumbled around in it a little before he came back with a tube of lube. Stiles smiled at it and let one hand work on lightly pinching his nipples and the other trail down to wrap around his cock, rubbing slightly.

Isaac poured a bit onto his fingers and wrapped his hand around his cock, letting his eyes fall shut as he wet his dick with the liquid. He jerked himself a few times before he squeezed out a little more and began to rub at Stiles’ hole. He ran his finger teasingly around the rim for a few moments before dipping in shallow, just enough to make sure it wouldn’t hurt _too_ much. Stiles opened his legs even wider as he did that, grinding into the movement before it was taken away once again.

“Ready?” Isaac’s voice asked. Stiles opened his eyes and watched as he scooted up until the tip of his dick brushed against his hole. Stiles whimpered at the feeling and he felt his asshole clench, desperate for something in it. Isaac’s hands went to his ankles and he lifted him up and let them fall on his shoulders.

“Always.”

Isaac smiled and Stiles let his head fall back when the head pushed against him, slowly opening him up as his ass was forced to accept more of Isaac’s cock. He heard the other man moan at the feeling, especially when the head pushed in. For a moment Isaac kept it right there, swirling his hips with just the head in, teasingly, until he began to push in even more, letting the warmth envelope his cock until he was balls deep.

“Don’t wait- just fuckin’ go.” Stiles breathed out, rubbing hard at the skin just below his balls. “Just fuck me.”

Isaac obliged with a moan, letting himself pull out before pushing back in, the wet warmth of Stiles’ ass becoming the center of his pleasure. After a few thrusts he his body easily fell into a natural roll of his hips, fucking into Stiles’ ass, the muscle pulling him back in after every outward thrust. Isaac’s hole clenched in sympathy when he heard Stiles groan in pleasure, but he hadn’t used his dick in a while and this felt too good to stop now.

In this position it wasn’t easy for Stiles to push back into the motion, so he let himself relax as Isaac’s cock split him apart, spreading his asshole so good it sent shivers up his spine. Isaac’s dick was so close to hitting that spot that would make him scream, it was just _barely_ grazing against it. His breaths were getting heavy as the pleasure got deeper, the warmth on his skin spread into his muscles.

“More, Isaac,” He groaned. “More, like, _now_.”

Isaac’s thrusts sped up almost immediately, but it was just as dizzying because he wasn’t thrusting harder or deeper, just _faster_. He moaned, though, when Isaac started to pour an overzealous amount of lube into the hand he went back to jerking off with. The rub turned slippery and wet, his hand gliding easily over the sensitive head of his dick, mixing with the pre-cum he was leaking. He jerked faster, looking for the orgasm that was burning lightly at the base of his crotch.

Then, Isaac took his legs and pushed them apart, wrapping them around his waist. The move sent fireworks into his system as it let his dick push deeper and hit his prostate dead on, the thrusts continuously pounding into him as Isaac obviously chased his own orgasm. He was fucking harder now, dick pushing in relentlessly as Stiles moaned aloud, breaths leaving his lungs laced with flames.

Isaac was braced over Stiles’ body, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of his head as he dragged his cock in and out of Stiles’ hole, relishing in the feeling of Stiles’ body. The man under him was pushing into his thrusts and he could feel his orgasm building, and he wanted it _now_. Isaac huffed and dipped his head until his nose was against Stiles’ neck, his tongue laving out as his hips continued to roll into the body under him. He sniffed at the skin there, taking in the scent of Boyd and Jacksons’ bodies, letting it fuel his lust.

“Boyd felt so _good_ inside me, Isaac,” Stiles moaned. Isaac whimpered at the thought, his hole clenching as he imagined Boyd filling him up. “He was so big, _huge_ , and when he fucked me he was a _beast_.” Stiles’ voice was heavy and Isaac’s cock was twitching inside Stiles’ ass he pursued his orgasm. “I couldn’t even breathe, it felt so good. And Jackson’s dick tasted so good, loved having it in my mouth, sucking on the head as Jackson fucked my face.”

Isaac whined and grabbed Stiles’ hips with a harsh grip, bucking up into his body as his asshole clenched around his cock, drawing out his orgasm. It hit him like a ton of bricks, a line of broken sounds falling from his lips as his cum fell into Stiles’ body, his hips jerking erratically as it shook through him.

“Isaac keep fucking me, I’m close, c’mon.” Isaac obeyed, letting the remnant energy of his orgasm push his thrusts as he aimed for the spot that had made Stiles scream. Within a few thrusts Stiles’ orgasm was shooting through his body, his cum jetting out and over his fingers. Stiles pulled in a gasp as he pushed through it, Isaac idly rubbing his hips as he watched.

When it was done Isaac took Stiles’ hand and licked the cum from it, swallowing it down with the laziness of a good orgasm. After, he slipped down and let his tongue roll into Stiles’ mouth, sharing the flavor of his orgasm, licking over each other’s lips when it was all gone.

“The amount of sex to be had in the place is ridiculous,” Stiles breathed out.

Isaac chuckled as he pulled out and flopped down next to Stiles. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“ _Obviously_ not.” Stiles smiled and looked Isaac in the eye, his gaze traveling down to his stomach. “So- you, uh… think the deed is um, done?”

Isaac rolled his eyes at the hesitancy. “We just finish fucking and you get nervous at a pregnancy?”

Stiles narrowed his brow. “Dude! Pregnancy and sex are two _totally_ different things. It’s completely valid!”

Isaac smirked and shook his head. “Well- I’m not really sure how it’s supposed to feel. But, I think? I mean, I’ve been feeling a little different, and Derek told me that my body would know before his nose would. I just don’t know what I’m looking for.”

“So is that a yes?”

Isaac considered it for a moment. “Yeah- I think so.”

Stiles smiled and Isaac smiled at that. “So what? Are you, like, the mommy?”

“Why would I be a mommy?”

“Cuz you’re the one, ya know, _giving_ the birth!”

Isaac shook his head. “Doesn’t mean I’m a _girl,_ idiot. I’ll be papa and Derek will be daddy.”

“That works.”

Isaac smiled at him. “Good. Nothin’ you have to worry about for a while, anyway.”

“Most definitely,” Stiles laughed. “But I will happily look after all the rugrats you wanna pop out until then.”

“You better. Us pack bitches gotta stick together.” Isaac raised his hand for a high five and Stiles graced him with one back.

It was then that the door creaked open and the sound of footfalls fell into the room. Derek appeared, two boxes that smelled suspiciously of sausage in hand. He smiled when he saw them in their naked formed.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite wolves,” he said, taking a few steps forward before he lifted his nose to the air. He smiled after a moment, a hint of darkness in his eye. “You guys been keeping busy, I see?”

“Shut up and bring me the damn food.” Stiles commanded, sitting up until he was resting against the headboard. “I’ve been severely neglected of nourishment and I’m tempted to call the werewolf authorities to report such abuse.”

Derek rolled his eyes and he slipped off his shoes and walked towards the two of them. “It’s not my fault you two decided fucking was more important than food,” He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened up one of the plates and made a move to hand it to Stiles, but pulled it away just before Stiles could grab it.

“A kiss from my beloved?” He said with a grin.

“Get the fuck outta my face Hale and give me my _food_.”

Derek frowned and pulled back, placing the plate where Stiles couldn’t reach it as he grabbed for the other one. “Isaac, I got you eggs sunny-side up. I know you like that best.” He reached the plate to Isaac, repeating the same motion he had with Stiles. But this time, Isaac leaned in and put his lips to Derek’s and the two fell into an easy kiss before Isaac’s tongue slipped out and into Derek’s mouth. They kissed passionately for a moment before they pulled apart and Derek allowed Isaac his breakfast.

Isaac smiled with a shrug when Stiles glared at him. “Gotta learn the way of the world, dude. Survival of the fittest.”

Stiles turned back to Derek, who was looking at him expectantly. A part of himself wanted to fight for his _damn_ food because he had been continuously getting fucked for the past 24 hours and had only had a plate of leftover Chinese food to fill him up, but the other part wanted to give in and just give Derek a kiss because he was hot as _fuck_ and his hunger was eating away at him.

Obviously he gave in ( _and you_ wouldn’t _fucking judge him for it either._ )

He grabbed Derek face with his hands and pulled him close, settling into the kiss before Derek almost immediately pushed his tongue through and into Stiles’ mouth, running over his teeth and tangling with his own tongue. He groaned, probably at the leftover flavor of Stiles’ cum, and fisted his fingers into Stiles’ hair, taking control of the kiss. Stiles moaned at it ( _and if part of that moan was because he could taste the last remnants of syrup on Derek’s tongue, so be it)_ and allowed Derek to do as he would as Derek’s stubble scratched lightly against his skin. After a while Derek pulled apart with a smile on his face and looked at Stiles lovingly before he passed the plate to him.

“Hope it’s okay,” Derek said. “I wasn’t entirely sure what you wanted. But I figured you’d be hungry.”

Stiles opened it to find _at least_ five pancakes, a multitude of scrambled eggs and sausage, several biscuits and multiples slices of bacon. He lifted his head slowly to meet Derek’s eyes.

“You’re the most perfect person in this entire fucking world.”

Derek shrugged. “So I’ve been told.”

“Syrup?”

Derek nodded. “I’ll go get it from the kitchen,” he stood up with a stretch and began to walk out. “You guys eat up, we’re heading out today.”

Isaac looked up from where he was digging into his eggs ( _which, ew, sunny-side up? Gross_ ). “To do what?”

“Move Stiles’ stuff from his apartment.”

Stiles paused at the statement, having momentarily forgotten the move-out. There would be a lot of stuff to sort through and figure out what to do with, books and gear to move, clothes to pack and _ugh_ it just sounded like a lot of work.

But then he took a preemptive bit of his pancakes and forgot about the rest of the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Um. Just- Sorry. 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Comment/review/critique! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP. ;) 
> 
> Anyway, as always, please comment/critque/review!! :D Love you guys and thanks for reading, and stay tuned!

Stiles pushed Isaac out of the way as they stepped down the stairs (the elevator was out of order, which, _what the fuck?_ ), screaming “I’m driving!” as he leapt down the stairs. But, ya know, being _Stiles_ and all, as he was about to bound to the bottom of the stops his left foot just so happened to trip over absolutely _nothing_. As he tumbled down with the occasional ‘ _ow’_ and ‘ _fuck’_ he gave himself a mental eye-roll because, really, what else had he expected? He landed at the bottom with an undignified thump and lay there for a few moments, frozen and without a single drop of dignity left to his name. He only opened his eyes from his twisted position when he heard a snort, eyes falling on Isaac’s tall form standing over him a gaze of complete and utter judgment written across his features, a snide smirk in place on his lips.

“You don’t even have the keys, loser.” Isaac said, shaking his head as he stepped over him, walking to push open the door and step outside.

A few moments later he heard heavy footfalls coming down the stairs and he looked up to see Derek standing at the top of the stair case, keys hanging off his index fingers. They met eyes and Derek raised a brow as he slowly walked down.

“Uh,” Stiles said, voice sort of muffled from his position on the ground. “Isaac pushed me? Yeah- that’s it. He pushed me. We should un-mate him because domestic violence is definitely a _thing_ Derek, and I will not have it.”

Derek shrugged and nodded, meeting his eyes. “I’ll look into it. Oh, and by the way, you’re definitely _not_ driving. You didn’t even have the keys, idiot.” He chuckled out the last of the statement and promptly stepped over Stiles also, walking into the daylight.

Stiles groaned. “You guys are the worst mates _ever_!” He yelled out, knowing they could hear him through the walls. He pushed himself up, sort of stumbling as he did, and pushed the door open with all the aggression he could muster. “I could be suffering from shock you assholes! What if I had broken my neck or damaged my brain? I’m filing divorce papers immed-”

As soon as he had stepped outside he had to cover his ears because a sudden wall of sound attacked his senses. There were voices and sounds _everywhere_ , a loud high pitch ringing that stabbed through his mind and he felt himself stumble backward until he hit a wall. Even with his hands covering his ears the sounds didn’t go away- the pounding of jackhammer digging into concrete, the screech of cars swerving and honks and people yelling, idle conversations as people passed by, the overwhelming sound of an airplane as it took off, it all melded together in his head in some kind of horrible cacophony that made tremors run over his skin and goosebumps rise over his form, prickling him with tiny bursts of pain.

It wasn’t until he had slid down to the pavement that he realized he hadn’t left the apartment since Derek had turned him, hadn’t had the chance to get used to everything that came along with being a werewolf or how to control any of it, and he was beginning to hyperventilate until a pair of warm hands covered his own.

“Stiles?” It was Derek’s voice, and he wanted to respond but his voice was somewhere at the back of his mind, behind everything else, lost in the medley of noises.

“Stiles I need you to take your hands off your ears, okay?” He immediately shook his head at the request. It was bad enough now, when Derek’s voice didn’t even seem real beyond all of it, his hands were the only barrier he had and if they weren’t there he might as well be inviting deafness.

“Okay, but at least open your eyes, I need to make sure you’re okay.”

For a moment he was confused because he didn’t remember ever _closing_ them, but then he realized all he could see was the familiar darkness that lived behind his eyelids. He refused to take his hands down but he slowly opened his eyes until he met the vibrant red irises of Derek’s, and he could almost immediately feel his eyes quickly brighten into the violet glow that belonged to his kind.

“Take down your hands.” Derek said, voice stern and hard, even muffled. Instinctually he began to obey, slowly moving them away until they no longer covered his ears, but the moment they did the sounds came rushing back full force. He whimpered and tried to bring his hands back up, cursing Derek for forcing him to do that, but a pair of hands caught his wrists and held them down. He was going to scream until he felt Derek’s scruff against his cheek and a puff of warm breath against his ears.

“Focus  on my voice Stiles. Your Alpha’s right here, your _mate_ is right here, you’re going to be okay. Just focus on my voice until everything else fades away, it’s just me and you right now, nothing else…”

Stiles didn’t understand for the first few moments Derek was speaking but Derek kept talking, his voice like honey and rough like whiskey, and Stiles began to listen to the nuances of his speech. The way it slowly rise and fell, the echo of his words when he breathed, the way he said Stiles’ name, the soft warmth of his breath when it fell on his skin. And bit by bit, the other noises began to fade away, breaking off until they were nothing but a background noise to Derek’s voice. The tremors left his skin as he leaned his head back against the wall, reveling in the sensation of Derek’s thumbs rubbing soft circles into his wrists.

The Alpha must have been listening to his heart, because as soon as it was back to a manageable pace he removed his lips from Stiles’ ear and brought both hands to cup his face, thumb stroking slowly up his cheekbones. Stiles smiled as he look at him, but Derek’s eyes were full of concern and guilt.

“Why’re you sad?” Stiles asked, words sort of slurred. Derek’s voice had put him in some weird kind of happy place.

“I should’ve warned you,” Derek said, sighing and shaking his head. “I just… forgot. It takes a while for new wolves to get accustomed to everything. I’m sorry.” He looked into Stiles’ eyes and his heart almost melted. “You okay?”

Stiles nodded. “M’ fine. You’ve got a nice voice,” he could tell he was smiling like an idiot. “An’ don’t be sad. You’re cuter when you’re un-sad.”

Derek let out a light chuckle and gave him a soft kiss on the lips until his gaze flicked to the right of him for a second. Stiles followed the look and noticed for the first time that Isaac was kneeling beside him, a worried look obvious in his eyes.

“I’m okay, cutie.” Stiles said with a smile and Isaac smiled back. Derek stood and held out his hand to help Stiles up, which he gladly accepted. When he was fully horizontal though, the tremors went through him for a moment once more and he thought he was going to face dive onto the concrete, but they left as soon as they had come. Isaac had gone ahead of them and was opening the door so Stiles’ could get in easily, Derek was on his side, hand wrapped around his waist for support just in case.

“So, because I’m injured, does this mean I get shotgun?”

Derek snorted and Isaac smirked. “No, because you’re still the loser who fell down the stairs.”

Stiles whined because he had just had a _very_ traumatic experience, thank you very much, and he would act like a child until he had milked it for all it was worth. “Isaac you’re the worst mate to ever exist!”

“He’s right though,” Derek said from beside him. “You need to rest for a while, get yourself back together. You can lay down in the backseat.”

And even though he was rolling his eyes in the midst of doing so, Stiles hopped into the backseat and immediately flopped over.

“You guys are conspiring against me, I swear. Isaac wants to take away my happiness and Derek, you treat me like a child,” he frowned. “I’m an adult too!”

“If you stop whining we can get you some McDonalds on the way back, but you have to promise to eat your nuggets _before_ you open the toy, okay?”

Stiles snorted. “Bitch,” because he could practically _hear_ the smirk in Derek’s voice. “Whatever. I better get those damn nuggets anyway. _And_ I’ll open the toy whenever I want.”

Isaac and Derek chuckled and he just rolled on his side to be more comfortable. “You guys are the absolute _worst_.”

***

“God, this is gonna take _forever_ ,” Stiles whined, rolling himself along the walls of the hallway that led to his ex-apartment.

“You’ve got something better to do?” Derek asked.

“Well, yeah, absolutely fucking _nothing_. Which can be rather exhausting, actually,” he pushed himself from the wall when he heard Derek chuckle, taking heavy-footed steps towards his door, but he turned quickly, eyeing the two men before he opened it. “Rule numero uno-”

Derek and Isaac groaned.

Stiles glared at them. “No sniffin’ around in my underwear drawer, yeah? Don’t be weird.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll sniff around wherever the hell I want.”

Stiles ignored that. “Rule-o dos, don’t judge me cuz because unless Lydia has been acting as maid service since I’ve been gone it’s kind of a pigsty, soooo…”

“You’re making this process so much longer than it needs to be, ya know,” Isaac said. “We could have started by now.”

“Both of you are completely overestimating the amount of time this will take anyway,” Derek said, offhandedly pushing by Stiles and deftly grabbing the keys from his hand, twisting it into the lock. “The only thing he’ll be keeping is his clothes, probably. We have everything else.”

“Ya know this whole aggressive thing you’ve got going,” Stiles said, making big motions towards Derek. “It’s getting less and less hot the more you use it against me.”

Derek turned his head slightly, eyes meeting Stiles’ and flashing red. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” He pushed the door open, Isaac following him as he walked in with a smirk on his face. Stiles took a moment to gather himself, chest heaving a little from the totally _unfair_ gaze Derek had pinned him with.

He heard Isaac’s voice from inside of the apartment. “Wow, it definitely is a pigsty dude. Judgment fucking activated.”

“Hey!” Stiles said, rushing in to defend his honor. “It’s not my fault I lead such a busy li-”

But then he actually _looked_ at the place. There were dishes piled in the sink, and he wondered how long they had been sitting there ( _because of course he had no fucking clue_ ), a few of his cabinets were open for no reason and the living room was marginally worse. There were tissues and random scraps of paper littered all over the floor, a few beer bottles sat on the table, pop-tart wrappers scattered haphazardly across the couch, which was strewn with random articles of clothing. There were books open and papers with red ink stuffed inside them and a pair of tennis shoes halfway hidden under the sofa cushion. Light filtered in from the windows near the front where the blinds were partly broken but partially open, sending light over the slightly dirty floor.

“Ok.” Stiles said, holding his hands out in faux surrender. “I’ll admit that it’s a _bit_ dirty, but I am a young male college student that has plenty of things going on in his life that keep him from keeping up with something as insignificant as _laundry_.” And by plenty of things he most definitely meant nothing at all, but he wasn’t going to tell _them_ that.

“And what things would those be?” Isaac asked, brow raised.

“Shut the hell up, Isaac. You think because you let me borrow your clothes, which are horribly mis-sized, by the way, that you have any right to judge me?” It wasn’t until after they had finished breakfast that Stiles had realized that he had arrived at Derek’s place with nothing but the clothes on his back and was forced into some of Isaac’s clothes- because Derek’s were in no way going to fit him. Isaac was gracious enough to continually make quips about how he was going to smell like Isaac owned him throughout the entire affair, to which Stiles had responded that he owned _himself, goddamnit_. Too which Derek had growled and stated that he owned both of them. Which, consequently, led to what may or may not have been a groping session between the three of them- but that’s beside the point. _He was his own person, damn it_. “Thanks to you I’ve got this stupid fake collar-scarf thing on my shirt.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t pull off style.”

Stiles was much too above personal insults to make a comeback, so he turned to Derek instead who, in his asshole-ish way, had been observing the conversation. “So what’s your big plan for getting this stuff out, oh Alpha o’ mine? I don’t necessarily have multiple cardboard boxes lying around in case of emergency moving.”

Derek smirked. “Scott’s coming by soon to drop off boxes, he has a bigger car. We’ll start deciding what to keep up first.” Derek pushed past him, following Isaac as they walked into his bedroom. He was exactly one second away from telling them that they were totally invading his personal privacy, but his phone rung in his pocket: it was Lydia. He sighed, rejecting the idea of declining the call and hurriedly pushed the answer button.

“Yo.”

“So are we officially not friends anymore?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You haven’t talked to me willingly in how long, exactly? And the times you _have_ , it was I that took the initiative to call _you_. Right now, for example.”

“Lydia you’re insane,” Stiles said, walking around his apartment, running his fingers over the countertop, watching as it came away with dust on it. He wrinkled his nose and dusted it off. “I’ve just been kinda busy.”

“You keep saying that, and yet you still haven’t told me what exactly it is that is keeping you so busy.”

“It’s kinda complicated.”

“Stiles, I have extensive knowledge in _advanced mathematical theory_. Very, very few things are complicated to me, sweetheart.”

“Lyd’s, just-”

“We’re having lunch, like, now. I have things to update you on. Also, I can better manipulate you to tell me everything if we meet in person,” The smile on her lips was obvious. “Where are you?”

“Uh, I’m at De-”

“Hey!” Isaac’s voice shouted from his bedroom. “We should all fuck on your bed before we give it away!”

The sound that came out of his mouth was unholy.

“Isaa-,” He almost finished Isaac’s name before he remembered he was on the phone. “Uh- haha, commercials these days, am I right?” He asked in a desperate tone. “Getting more and more raunchy by the minute.”

“Who was that?” She asked. “And why did he say ‘ _all_ ’?”

“Who, the commercial? I mean, I don’t know the actor’s name but-” Now his hands were waving around sporadically in the air, a signed that he had learned meant he up shit creek without a fucking paddle.

“You’re at your apartment aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

“What? No, just-” He struggled for half a second, trying to come with a good enough lie that Lydia would believe.

“I’m just down the street, actually. I’m coming over, be there soon. Love ya.” She hung up before he could try to convince her not to.

“Oh yeah,” he mumbled to himself under his breath. “That’s totally okay, perfectly fine. Yeah, invite yourself over. Cool.”

Panic mode, activate.

“You guys have to leave,” Stiles said quickly, rushing into his bedroom. “You’ve gotta leave _right now_.” He took a moment to survey his bedroom and the two intruders that currently inhabited it. “What in fuck’s name are you two doing?”

Derek was standing by his dresser, a pair of his underwear in hand, several other pairs scattered on top. He didn’t look guilty at all.

“Didn’t I specifically command you to _not_ do the exact thing you’re currently doing?” Stiles asked, hands on his hips with an annoyed look on his face.  Derek shrugged.

“We should get rid of all of these,” Derek said as he rifled through more of them. “I know this one brand, they’ll make your ass look _amazing_. Even more so than it is already.” The level of excitement on his face about Stiles’ ass was actually pretty flattering.

He blushed at that because, yeah Derek was sort of invading his privacy but he just told Stiles that he had a nice ass- which, yeah, _priorities_ \- but when someone who looks like Derek tells you that you have a nice ass you kind of forgive them of all wrongdoings.

Isaac on the other hand, was _actually_ rolling around in his bed like an imbecile. “And what’s your explanation, Isaac? You’ve recently come to terms with your dog-like instincts?”

Isaac stopped his dog-rolling to lean up and glare at Stiles. “For your information, your bed smells like cum. A lot of it, in fact.”

The blush on his cheeks advanced into new territory at the comment. “Well, what the fuck do you expect!” He asked loudly. “I was desperately alone before any of this happened and, ya know what- fuck _you_ Isaac you uppity prick, I can jerk off if I fucking want to.” He had to take a deeper breath when Isaac just laughed it off, with his stupid angel-face smile.

“It’s not a bad scent. Reminds me of sex,” He paused to think about something, glancing at the two of them. “Hey, did you hear me? We should fuck before we give this away.”

He saw Derek move out of the corner of his eye and watched as the Alpha dropped whatever underwear he was holding and walked towards Isaac’s on the bed, eyes flashing red. Isaac smiled when Derek leaned over, lips immediately going to his neck.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Derek grumbled out, licking a line up to Isaac’s ear. “Maybe it’s next owner will be a werewolf and they’ll smell how good the sex was.”

Isaac just moaned at that and wrapped a hand into Derek’s hair, letting out a soft sigh when Derek finally bit into the soft skin of his shoulder, one of his hands coming up to rub over his chest.

Stiles watched on because the sex actually _didn’t_ sound like such a bad idea. Maybe they could just fuck real quick before Lydia came over an-

“Hey, wait!” He shouted, shaking his hands in front of them, moving to break them up. Derek growled but he ignored that. “My _best friend_ is coming over soon and I refuse to let her walk in on me getting it up the ass by my two werewolf boyfriends. For Christ’s sake keep your dicks under control, especially _you_.” He pointed towards Isaac with an accusing glare. 

Isaac frowned. “What? Why me?”

“Because you are a _class A_ example of a sexual deviant, Mr. Isaac Lahey, and I will not have it.”

“That’s not what you were saying this morning.”

“That is beside the point! Besides, I was delirious because of my lack of nutrition.” He said with a pout. “My lowered mental state made it easier to succumb to your lecherous advances.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “So why do we have to hide exactly?”

“ _Because_ Lydia is coming over! I said this already, you know.”

“Lydia?” Derek asked. “Who’s Lydia?”

“You haven’t been introduced yet, now if you would kindly fucking _leav-_ ”

“Why don’t I know her if she’s your best friend?”

“Because I have yet to explain to her that my new job consists of getting fucked six ways to Sunday by a pack of werewolves!” He was almost yelling by now, face flushed with irritation. Dealing with _two_ overly horny boyfriends was enough, how the hell was he going to deal with four others? “We can fuck as much as you want later just, like, get in the fucking closet or _something_.”

Derek looked indignant for a moment before he stood and sighed. Stiles was _this_ close to kissing him for actually listening before he saw Derek’s head shift slightly to the side, eyes focused on the ground in a way that Stiles had learned that meant he was listening to something.

“Scott’s coming.”

Stiles’ face fell with that as he remembered. _Fucking Scott_. 

He ran into the living room just in time to hear three knocks on the door. He huffed as he pulled the door open, coming face to face with a smiling Scott.

“Scott, bro, look I’m so glad you’re here, but-” Stiles took a few steps back in the living room, twisting his head to the side to see if Derek and Isaac were hiding like he had told them to.

They weren’t.

He heard Scott close the door behind him but his eyes were still on the duo in his room ( _and now they were back to making out, those bastards_ ) when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He twisted is head quickly to come face to face with a smirking Scott, a glint in his eye.

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” he said, nosing into Stiles’ neck. “And I don’t even get a kiss?”

“Later, Scott, I promise but right now-”

He was interrupted when Scott unceremoniously stuck his tongue down his throat. Stiles tried to push him off but Scott was adamant to sweep his tongue over Stiles’, lips working and pressing softly against his own. Stiles whimpered in an odd mixture of lust and annoyance when Scott’s hands jumped down to grab his ass, pulling him closer to his body. Stiles kissed back because, _yeah_ , he hadn’t seen Scott in a while and he had forgotten how good of a kisser he was. Scott’s hands were kneading his ass, lips dragging softly over his own and tongue darting in and out of his mouth with such finesse Stiles had little choice to but accept it.

“Can’t wait to fuck you.” Scott mouthed as his lips peppered kisses down Stiles’ neck. “Been too long. You smell so good now, and you taste good too. Your lips are so soft, they’re gonna feel so good around my cock,” Scott moaned at his own words. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth, watch you work your tongue all over my dick until you beg for it. Then, I’m gonna fuck you until I’m the only thing you can remember.”

Stiles sighed and Scott’s mouth leaped back onto his, a hand cupping the back of his head so Scott could control the kiss more, tongue swiping over his lips before delving back in between them.

Then, a few seconds later, there was the distinct sound of a lock unlocking, and then the even more distinct sound of the door opening. Then, the even _more_ distinct sound of high heels tapping into his living room.  And, yeah, he had totally given Lydia a key to his place.

Scott pulled off, eyes a little glazed over, to look back at the woman who had just entered the room. One of his hands was still on Stiles’ ass, the other cupped possessively around his head, and it was obvious what they had been doing. He could tell his skin was flushed and his lips were probably a little swollen from the kiss. But instead of seeing disgust on her face when he finally gathered the courage to open his eyes, he was met one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in silent question. Lydia stood in all her Lydia-esque glory, denim button down with the ends tied around her stomach to show a hint of midriff, a flowing white skirt that fell down to her ankles and partially hid the heels she wore. Her handbag hung in the bend of her elbow and her hair flowing around her shoulders.

Stiles softly pushed away from Scott’s body and looked at her, mouth gaping for a few moments as he searched for an explanation. Instead though, Lydia’s eyes glanced at Scott for a moment.

“You don’t look like Isaac.” She said, lips pursed. Stiles watched as Lydia strutted towards his bedroom, easily passing by him when he attempted to stop her investigation and he really should have known better than to try and stop the perfect hurricane that was Lydia Martin.

When she came face to face with the two men on the bed ( _and for fuck’s sake that hadn’t even stopped kissing when they heard her come in?_ ) she quickly pointed to the skinnier man. They quickly ended their make-out session in order to look in confusion at the woman before them.

“You,” She said. “You look like an Isaac. And you’re Derek Hale, right?” Derek opened his mouth to respond, but she didn’t give him a chance.  “You two, living room.” Neither of them moved.

Lydia narrowed her eyes just so and let the soft curl of a small smirk fall onto her lips. “ _Now_.” She said in what Stiles called the Obey-Lydia-or-Face-Certain-Death Voice #52™. It was much more subtle than voice #35, but marginally more murderous than #16.

Inevitably, the two men rose to their feet and began to walk out. Lydia smile in the way that she always did when she got what she wanted, which was _always_ , and did a quick turn on her heels and walked back into the living room. She went to stand in front of Scott and gave him a look.

“Name?” She asked.

“Scott McCall.” Scott replied almost immediately. Stiles laughed a little at how Scott looked slightly taken aback by how easily he answered her.

She nodded for a moment, giving him a once over. “Good. Sit.”

“Yes ma’m.” He replied, turning quickly plop down next to Derek and Isaac. She quickly shot Stiles a look and he _definitely_ didn’t need to be told twice, so he marched on over like the good little Lydia Minion that he was and plopped into the empty seat next to Scott. They all turned to him with a mixture of confusion and fear in their eyes and Stiles just shrugged. Derek looked especially out of his element, which was definitely _hilarious_. The Alpha had just gotten out-Alpha’d by someone who wasn’t even a _werewolf_. This shit was comedic gold.

But then he remembered he was going to have to tell Lydia that he was getting dicked by several members of a werewolf pack with most members of said werewolf pack in their presence, and the anxiety began to fill him all over again.

Lydia’s heels clicked as she retrieved the chair Stiles used as a desk chair and promptly placed it in front of them. She sat down her bag, dusted off the seat, sat down, crossed her legs and flipped her hair before placing her hands on her knee, the perfect picture of elegant murder.

“Now,” she said, looking at Stiles. “I have the faint suspicion that my best friend is engaging in polyamorous activities with a pack of werewolves. I’m about 97% sure I’m correct. _But_ , I thought I’d give you a chance to explain.”

She looked at them all expectantly and frowned when none of them spoke.

“So… _explain_.”

“Uh…” Isaac trailed off, and he almost looked like he was going to raise his hand for permission to speak. “Who are you again?”

“Good question!” Lydia perked up. “I am Lydia Martin, advanced mathematical theoretician and long time friend of one Stiles Stilinski. I’m also an official genius.” She smiled when she finished and Isaac looked slightly frightened but also, very oddly, slightly aroused. “My turn. Who the hell are _you_?”

Isaac gulped audibly. “Uh… Isaac Lahey? I, uh, I deliver the mail at Haltech Inc.” Lydia smiled and nodded.

“Very nice to meet you Isaac.”

“Uh-yeah, likewise.”

Lydia gave Derek a smile that meant he was obviously supposed to answer next. His lips pulled into a taut line and he straightened his back, giving Lydia his Mr. Professional Alpha Werewolf look.

“Derek Hale, president and CEO of Haltech Inc. and Alpha of the Hale pack.” He finished with a dazzling smile.

He said it with such bravado and confidence that Stiles _aww_ ’d at it. It was cute how he thought he could stand up to her.

She smiled back. “Derek, of course. I distinctly remember doing very thorough research on you with Stiles before he went in for the interview.”

Derek arched a brow and turned to Stiles. “You _researched_ me?”

He held out his hands in defense. “That’s totally standard interview protocol! And in my honest defense your ad was sketchy as hell. How was I supposed to know if you weren’t gonna chop me into little pieces?”

Lydia nodded. “Despite Stiles’ mislead logic- the research was necessary.” She stood and strutted over to where Derek sat, stopping right in front of him. She held out a hand and looked him in the eye, smirking when Derek finally took the hint and stood up. They shook hands and Stiles could tell from the look on Derek’s face he hadn’t expected her grip to be so firm. “Wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. Hale.”

“The same goes for you, uh… Ms. Martin.”

She perkily went back to her seat and plopped down in only the most elegant manner of plopping that could be devised, and Derek slowly sat back down with awe in his eyes.

“And I’m Scott McCall,” Scott started before Lydia could even look at him. “I work in the HR department.” He smiled then, one of his goofy, puppy dog smiles that Stiles hadn’t got to see much of but could already tell they would be his ultimate weakness.

“Aww!” Lydia said with a wide smile. “You’re so cute!”

“Thanks!” Scott said enthusiastically, eyes twinkling, as if no one had ever told him that before. God that kid was _adorable_. Isaac and Derek were looking at him too, and for a small moment they were all silent in the destructive wake of the Scott McCall brand of cute.

“Alright, now that introductions are done,” Lydia said, turning to Stiles. “I want an explanation.”

***

Lydia nodded slowly, looking at Stiles expectantly.

“So, let me talk this through.” She said with a deep breath.

“Go for it!” Stiles said, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“So you are now a werewolf and also the pack… bitch?”

“In laymen’s terms, but yes.”

“And Isaac is one too.”

“Sure am.” Isaac said where he was reclining against Derek’s side. The explanation had ran longer than Stiles had expected, mostly because he had a very large tendency to ramble and a little bit becaus- well, no, that’s it. He just talked a lot.

Now they were all sprawled across the couch, Stiles’ legs laying across both of Scott’s and Derek’s laps, Derek’s thumb rubbing soft circles into his ankle. Scott’s head was resting on Derek’s shoulder and one of Derek’s arms was wrapped snugly around Isaac’s waist, his nose pressed into his hair. Lydia of course, still looked perfect.

“And your job-”

“It’s not really a job,” Derek mumbled. “He’s not a prostitute that we pay to have fun with. It’s more of… a position of importance within the pack.”

“Right,” Lydia said. “And your _position_ is to… ‘strengthen’ pack bonds?”

“If you wanna be technical about it, yup.” Stiles nodded.

“And at some point have babies?”

“You _know_ I’ve always wanted kids. Maybe not right now, but ya know, eventually.”

Lydia licked her lips. “And in return Derek provides with food, shelter, education and whatever else you want.”

“Correct-a-mundo,” Stiles said, wiggling his toes when Derek started to play with them. “Though you make it sound like he’s my sugar daddy. Which, thinking about it, isn’t that far off from the truth.”

Derek slapped his foot lightly and Stiles snickered, digging his toes into Derek’s stomach.  Lydia watched the ordeal with an inquisitive eye.

“And you three are… mates?”

Derek, Isaac and Stiles all made sounds of exhausted agreement.

“And Stiles?”

He looked to her, meeting her gaze easily. Her face was no longer in the mask of Lydia-get-shit-done mode, and now it had fallen soft. Her eyes were open, mouth twisted in a concerned frown, gaze full of worry and care and love.

“Yeah, Lyds?”

“You’re okay with this?”

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean- are you happy? This isn’t something you’re doing as some last-ditch effort to get through school and help your dad? You’re  actually, _genuinely_ , happy with this?”

And _that_ was the Lydia that was his best friend. Yeah, she was also the Lydia who would probably rule the world, but she so often put on a mask of immutable strength to everyone else- but this Lydia, the one who was soft, caring and open, confident in herself but willing to be vulnerable- that was _his_ Lydia.

Stiles could tell she meant the question with all her heart, and consequently he took the time to think about it, even though he already knew the answer. Soon, the honeymoon period of what was going on between the three of them would end and he knew at some point there would be argument and anger, the pack might go through a few rough spots and then kids would probably put a bit of a strain on something in their lives. But then, though he didn’t know them all extensively yet, this was his _pack_. This was… the closest thing to family he had had in a very long time, besides Lydia and his dad. Hell, this _was_ family. And he liked them all, liked seeing them smile and laugh and he couldn’t see himself getting tired of that anytime soon. Plus the sex was fucking amazing.

“Yeah, Lyds, I’m happy. For real.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek visibly relax.

She looked at him with a skeptical eye. “Promise?”

He smiled. “Promise.”

She held his gaze for a few more moments before she nodded and sat back in her seat, letting her eyes roam over the group on the couch. She reached down in her purse and pulled out her phone, clicking it on for a moment before she placed it back and promptly stood, hanging her purse in the bend of her elbow.

“Stiles, walk me out.” She said. Stiles nodded and swung  his legs over the couch, standing up in a hurry.

“It was lovely to meet all of you,” She said with a smile as she shook each of their hands. “I look forward to getting to know you and the rest of the pack in the future. I’ll be over _very_ soon to grill the other members that I haven’t quite gotten to yet.”

“I’ll let them know to prepare themselves.” Derek said with a smirk. Lydia laughed at that, a genuine smile falling on her lips.

“Good. Oh, and Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“You _have_ to introduce me to this Allison girl, she seems fantastic.”

“She totally is!” Scott said with a wide smile. “She’s the best!”

“Good, I could use a best friend with an actual vagina.” She said as she walked around the couch. Stiles gave her his trademarked Bitchface and she just smirked at him. “Oh, and guys?” They all turned their heads to look at her.

“I’m sure it doesn’t need to be said,” she said, fixing her shirt. “But if _any_ of you hurt him in any way I promise I will annihilate your entire pack and make it my personal goal to destroy everything Haltech is and will ever be, and trust me when I say that I don’t fail when I set goals. Ok?”

They all nodded dumbly after looking at her for a moment, and she smiled at their submission. “Good. Have a wonderful night, gentlemen.”

With that she walked towards the door and Stiles followed after, a smile on his face. When she had stepped just outside she turned to him with a smile on her lips.

“So you’re happy?” She asked again.

He nodded softly. “Yeah, Lyds, I am.”

She smiled even harder. “Good, because I’m happy that you’re happy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, and he hugged her back, sighing into her embrace. When they pulled apart she looked him in the eyes. “You didn’t think I would judge you for this, did you? Is that why it took so long for you to tell me?”

Stiles shrugged. “I-I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up? I dunno- I just didn’t want you to think less of me for th-”

“Shut up, Stiles.” She said with a chuckle. “It’s like you don’t even know me. You’re my _best friend_. Your happiness is mine, stupid.”

And he should have known that all along, but somehow he had thought he could keep this from Lydia fucking Martin forever, which had been a logical flaw in the first place. Nonetheless, it was a weight lifted from his chest that Lydia was ok with this, with _them_. “Thanks, Lydia.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” She said, turning around and starting to walk off. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a hot date I must attend to.”

“A date? Is it with that same guy as before? Why didn’t you tell me? Lydia!”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been busy getting dicked by a pack of werewolves you would have known, idiot. I’ll fill you in later, but I’ve really gotta go- Lydia Martin is _never_ late. Oh, and text me all their numbers, ok? I really need to get in touch with that Allison girl- I was serious about the vagina thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever- go to your date before you miss out on your opportunity to get laid.”

She smiled and kept on walking down the hallway, red hair bouncing around her shoulder. “Good night, Stiles!”

“Night, Lyds!”

He watched her retreating form until she rounded the corner and he stepped back inside with a smile on his face, locking the door behind him as he walked towards the couch. As soon as he was in their field of vision all eyes were on him, and Isaac still looked slightly frightened.

“The scary lady is gone.” Stiles said. “No need to be scared anymore.”

“She would make a _frighteningly_ good Alpha,” Derek stated. “You should see if she wants to get turned.”

“You want a _werewolf_ Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked, plopping into his previous seat and swinging his legs across them. “Human Lydia is already going to take over the world, werewolf Lydia would probably transcend into holiness and overtake the universe.”

“I’m just sayin’.” Derek said. “I’m still a bit concerned with how easily she overpowered me.”

Stiles shook his head and let it fall back until it hit the arm of the sofa. “Dude, don’t question it. Lydia is a supernatural being that none of us could ever hope to understand.”

“She’d be a good addition to the pack,” Scott said. “If she was turned, I mean.”

“Pffft, she doesn’t need to be turned to be a good addition to the pack. _Heaven_ would run more efficiently if Lydia had a part in it. Anyway, I’m sure she likes being human just so she can defy all the standards the rest of us normal humans have to adhere to.”

There was no response to that, and for a moment it was just silence between them as Derek continued slowly massaging Stiles’ foot and Scott’s hands wandered aimlessly on his stomach. It wasn’t anything sexual, just a sort of easy intimacy that settled between them as they all lay on the couch, comfortable in each other’s presence.

“So…” Isaac’s voice piped up. “Are we still gonna fuck or what?”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love Boss Ass Bitch Lydia Martin? :)
> 
> As always, please comment/critque/review!! :D Love you guys and thanks for reading, and stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

In the end, they didn’t end up fucking, much to Isaac’s sadness.

 

Instead, they filtered through all the rag tag pieces of crap he had somehow accumulated. Derek had been stern on his stance of donating all the furniture he had and in the end Stiles acquiesced, mainly because he couldn’t find another reason to keep his rickety bed and the back pain inducing futon he had set up. Isaac had helped him go through his clothes and sort them into ‘keep’ and ‘donate’ piles. Isaac had been quick to comment that for someone so attractive, his clothing tastes were that of an eighth grader. To which Stiles quickly responded with _fuck you_ , grumbling about how Lydia had said the same thing.

 

Scott had taken up the task of putting away all the dishes so they could donate them also and had been rather worried by the fact that Stiles apparently had been living off of ramen, expired pop tarts and orange juice.

 

But, there were a few things he was adamant on keeping. The giant stuffed bear Lydia had won him at the fair being one of them. ( _Look, getting those rings around those bottles was a fucking nightmare, OK?)_   The sketchbook he owned- and no, he couldn’t draw, but sometimes he just liked to make little doodles of cats and stuff. It was therapeutic, even if most of the time they ended up looking like gnarled road kill. The bat his father had given to him when he first moved up here. Stiles had laughed at it, but had taken it anyway. The poor thing had never seen any action, but it did get plenty of use when Stiles would use it as a makeshift stripper pole whenever a Beyoncé song came on.

 

Last but not least were his photos. He only has a few, but they were in the top drawer of his nightstand. He had a habit of just pulling them out to look at them, reminiscing on past days. One of them was a photo of him and Lydia, way back in Beacon Hills. It was just after graduation, and the picture is a little overexposed because the sun had been bright that day, but they stood together, graduation caps in hand, their smiles big and happy. The second was his father sitting in his office, a look of exasperation on his face. He went through a photography phase for about two weeks during high school and had been snapping photos wherever he went, and this particular one was taken after he had gone to the station after school. The sheriff looks completely unimpressed, a hand holding up his chin, brow raised, a cup of black coffee next to him. His desk is a mess and he’s obviously in the middle of doing something.

 

The last one he keeps is pretty old. It’s been faded, but the picture is semi-clear. To the left his father stands with a big smile on his face and on the right is his mother, smiling as she rests her hands on little Stiles’ shoulders. She was a pale little thing, unlike his father. Long brown hair and big eyes. He realized a long time ago he looks much more like his mother; she even had the same dusting of spots as she did. The picture was taken at the zoo, right before Stiles had dashed off to go see the giant turtles.

 

He stared at them for a few moments, feeling that familiar tightening in his chest that always led to tears whenever he thought about his mother or his childhood with her. His eyes began to burn with the telltale foreshadowing of tears before he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He wouldn't cry about this- at least not right now. He laid them in a little box he happened to have in his apartment along with a few other things and he set them aside. 

 

“I’m gonna start taking this stuff down to the truck!” Scott yelled from the kitchen. The sound of his exit quickly followed his voice.

 

“Are we gonna have to move the big furniture?” Isaac asked, looking at Stiles’ dresser and bed. “It’s not like this apartment is ground level.”

 

“It wouldn’t be that difficult for Scott and I,” Derek replied, tying up a bag of clothes. “We just have to throw all this crap in the truck and drive it to Goodwill. Other than that we’re done.”

 

“’Other than that’ he says,” Stiles drawls. “As the moon ascends into the sky and Stiles is definitely over this whole moving debacle.” He flops back onto his now barren bed and closes his eyes.

 

“Just think about it,” Isaac said, and Stiles feels a pair of lips kiss his forehead. “Once we get back home we can take a nice, long, hot shower together-“

 

“With that apricot shampoo you have?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yup. I’ll even wash your back for you.” Isaac ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair with just the right amount of pressure. Stiles moaned in response. “And then if he’s up for it, our dearest Alpha can fuck us into the bed so hard it may break.”

 

Derek laughed. “I have to get up early in the morning.”

 

“Then make it fast, _Alpha_ ” Stiles said. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting Isaac barefoot and pregnant? Work sounds like an excuse to me.”

 

There are a couple of footsteps before a hand wrapped softly around his throat and his eyes opened immediately to stare into red ones. His body arched up in automatic response, and he saw that Derek had his other hand gripped tightly into Isaac’s hair, pulling him back and forcing him to bare his neck.

 

“Was that sass I heard from your mouth?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles swallowed. “Sass is kinda my thing, dude.”

 

Derek’s brow raised at the comment before he simply nodded, leaned in ever closer to Stiles’ lips, and Stiles could feel his own eyes burning so brightly as the man hovered over him, the weight and heat of his form imposing on Stiles’ skin. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

 

“Punish me?” Stiles said. “What, am I a child?”

 

“No, but I am _your_ Alpha, and while I will allow certain things due to the nature of your personality, I will still command authority.”

 

“But-“

 

“You are my mate, and I love you, but disrespect will be punished as I see fit,” Derek said with finality. “Understood?”

 

He had to stare into Derek’s eyes for a few moments to make sure he was serious, that this was real, but Derek didn’t seem to let up on the threat. Reluctantly he nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” The words rolled off his tongue.

 

Derek gave a slight nod and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “Good. And as for you,” Derek leaned up to look Isaac in the eye. “You’ll be getting whatever I choose to give you. Whether it’s my dick, my fingers, my tongue or my whole fucking fist,” Stiles felt Isaac shiver at the statement. “I know what you need, and I’ll give it to you. Understood?”

 

Isaac is much quicker to surrender. “Yes Alpha.”

 

“Good.” Then the weight from his throat was gone and he watched as Derek stood up and grabbed a bag. “Gather some stuff and head down to bring it to Scott’s truck. The quicker this is over with, the better.” Derek looked at Stiles as he spoke and smiled, but it was dangerous and full of hidden promises. The alpha picked up a few more things and headed out of the door quickly. “C’mon.”

 

Stiles gave Isaac a look at which the other Were shrugged. “Sorry?” Isaac asked.

 

“Dude,” Stiles gasps out. “What kind of punishment is he gonna do? Does it involve pain? Wolfsbane? Metal? Blood?” Stiles flailed his arm because he does _not_ do well with punishment. Nor authority in general for that matter, which is probably why he was in this situation _now_.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes. “He just wants to teach you a lesson, dude. It’s happened to all of us. Calm down. Maybe it’ll be something sexy.” Isaac gave him a wink and bent down to grab a few things. “But I’m gonna follow Alpha’s orders before he beats my ass too. Not that I would mind or anything.”

 

Stiles grumbled as he watched Isaac walk out and he reluctantly and slowly picked up a few things because _Fuck Derek_ but also _punishment._ He walked out of his apartment with a sour look, and if he hurried down to the elevator it’s because he just wanted moving to be over with, not because he was afraid of Derek or anything.

 

Yeah. Nothing like that.

 

 

***

 

Scott and Derek went to drop all their stuff off at Goodwill, leaving Isaac and Stiles to drive Derek’s car back home. Isaac helped him bring in the small amount of stuff he had. They walked through the door and stumbled a bit because they had foolishly taken everything in one go because they hadn’t wanted to take multiple trips. So they both ended up with armfuls of bags and boxes, stumbling their way through the hallway and doorway until they ended up in a heap of clutter at the bedroom door. Stiles was pressed against it with Isaac leaning his weight on his back to save him from falling. Stiles opened the door and immediately fell down to the floor, face first, the wall of items from Isaac’s arms piling up around him.

 

“Smooth move, smart one.” Isaac said, his voice muffled from the heap of stuff around his ears.

 

“Shuth ufth.” Stiles said, pushing himself up and clearing the debris from his body. “I hate moving.”

 

“At least you’re not living in that death trap anymore.”

 

“Hey!” Stiles said, offended. “May have been a death trap, but it was _my_ death trap.”

 

Isaac decided to not deign him with a response, instead picking up his stuff from the floor and setting it near the closet. Stiles huffed and stood up to start helping. Soon enough all his stuff was set aside- not put away, because they were both far too lazy to even bother. Isaac began to walk out of the room and Stiles followed because while he didn’t want to start putting his stuff away he also didn’t want to be alone. They walked to the kitchen where the faint humming of the microwave could be heard. Leaning against the counter was Jackson, scrolling through his phone while he waited for his food to finish. He was wearing a white tank top and what looked to be ratty pajama pants. He looked up when they entered, raising a brow.

 

“Hey, idiots.”

 

“That’s how you greet us?” Isaac asked, walking towards him.

 

“Yup,” Jackson said, putting aside his phone as he took Isaac into his arms. “Calling it how I see it.”

 

Isaac let out a small laugh and bent down to place a soft kiss on Jackson’s lips, ducking his head because he was a bit taller than Jackson. Stiles huffed and walked up, sliding an arm down Jackson’s bare bicep.

 

“Stiles doesn’t get any lovin’?” He asked, a fake pout on his lips. Jackson pulled him into the embrace, each of the sliding up against each of Jackson’s sides. Stiles kissed at his neck and nibbled on his ear, running a hand down Jackson’s chest. 

“You smell a little different,” Jackson said to Isaac as he kissed his neck. His other hand was busy squeezing Stiles’ ass. Isaac shot Stiles a look before he moaned out an answer.

 

“Must be all the sex with Derek. Plus, me being activated now. Who knows what else it’ll change.”

 

Jackson gave a soft nod and removed his mouth, turning to look into Stiles’ as he grabbed the back of Stiles’ head and led his tongue into his mouth. Stiles moaned into it, realizing how much he _hadn’t_ been touched today. Jackson’s lips were soft and his tongue was sweeping and sliding against his own. When he pulled back he saw that Isaac’s hands were settled into Jackson’s pajama’s, groping softly as Jackson moaned, leaning his head back. They both took the opportunity to attack his neck, licking and sucking there. He heard Isaac gasp at the same moment a hand slipped into his pants and started to rub against his hole, pressing soft and making Stiles keen into Jackson’s side.

 

“God, you two are such filthy little things.” Jackson said. “I want you to blow me. Both of you.”

 

Isaac didn’t even hesitate, he fell gracefully to his knees and began to yank down Jackson’s pajamas. He nosed at the hard cock in front of him, sniffing at the space between Jackson’s thighs moaning and rubbing his face into the nest of curls at the base of the shaft. Stiles wanted to kiss Jackson a little bit more, so he stayed to feel Jackson’s mouth move softly against his while his hole was rubbed dry, a soft pressure that made him want more.

 

“That’s enough,” Jackson said to him with a nibble on his ear. “Get down there.”

 

Stiles bit his lip and sank down; watching for a moment as Isaac licked at the head then licked a long stripe up the entire base. Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to the shaft, following it down until he got to Jackson’s balls. He gave a few licks before he suckled one into his mouth and Jackson moaned as he rolled it around on his tongue. He let saliva flow from his lips to make it nice and wet, and he treated the other one with the same attention, sucking softly.

 

Isaac sucked on the head and tongued the slit, moaning into it as he let it pop past his lips and he slid down, down and down, getting Jackson’s dick wet with his tongue as he did so. He came back up with hollowed cheeks, sucking hard and diving in again, twisting his head as he did so, the vibrations of his moans sending shivers up Jackson’s spine.

 

“Holy shit,” Jackson said, sliding his hands into their hair, tugging softly. “Holy _shit_.”

 

Both Isaac and Stiles were both hard in their pants as they blew the beta. Stiles palmed himself as he left Jackson’s balls alone to come up and assist with the main objective. As Isaac slid back up Stiles selfishly sucked the head in himself and circled around it with his tongue before swirling down in a motion identical to Isaac’s. Jackson’s cock was real wet now, glistening with their spit, hard and a little red. Stiles’ head bobbed a few times before Isaac took it from him and followed through with the same treatment, and pretty soon they were taking turns sucking Jackson’s dick, their sweet, wet mouths kissing and licking at his cock as they went.

  
At some point he microwave had gone off and been ignored, and now the kitchen was filled with the sound of their combined slurping, their mouths making wet, smacking sounds as they sucked. Isaac and Stiles were jerking off now, their hands going from Jackson to his dick to each other’s bodies. Stiles was licking the large vein on Jackson’s cock as Isaac sucked now, before Isaac pulled off to mimic him on the other side, letting his tongue liberally lavish the skin with wet licks and soft suckles. Stiles got the idea and soon he was doing the same thing as they both slide up and down either side, basically making out with Jackson’s dick between their lips. Jackson was close, his breaths were ragged and his legs were a little unsteady.

 

He hadn’t expected for Jackson to hold their heads together so he could thrust, and soon he was effectively fucking their lips, using their tongues and mouths and spit as lube, letting them lick him as he fucked through the wetness.

 

“Yeah,” he said, pulling them closer. “Yeah, _fuck yes_ , feels so good.”

 

He stopped and Stiles put the cock in his mouth again, sucking hard, deep throating as much as he could, because his mind is filled with the need to make Jackson come, to please him, to satisfy him. Isaac is on his balls, sucking hard and heavy and they are just as close as he is.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come- yeah, just a little more-“

 

Isaac came up in a flash and then their both kneeling in front of Jackson, licking and sucking the head of his cock and Isaac takes Jackson in his hand and starts pumping fast, his stroke hastened by the glide of their combined spit. Their tongues are lapping at each other as they stroke fast and soft against the head of Jackson’s cock.

 

And then Jackson’s back is arching and he’s still, a moan and his lips and come is shooting from his dick and onto their mouths and faces, spraying them and Isaac continues to jerk him off, pulling every ounce from his body before he sucks Jackson down to the root.

 

Stiles whines because he wanted that too, so he takes the cock from Isaac’s grasp and puts it in his mouth and sucks it down, lets it hit the back of his throat before he pulls off and Isaac is attacking his mouth, licking the come from his lips and he does the same in a haze, a horny, lust-drunk fog. They pull each other’s pants down and fingers press against soft, dry holes and they’re riding each other’s hands as they make out, trying to find some sort of satisfaction but completely unable to.

 

“Oh fuck,” He distantly hears Jackson say. “Do you- do you guys need Derek? Am I allowed to fuck you?”

 

And then, miraculously, he hears the front door open and footfalls enter the kitchen.

 

***

 

The face on Jackson’s face is almost laughable when he sees the scene in front of him.

 

Isaac and Stiles are on the kitchen floor, inches away from Jackson’s still hard cock, making out as they finger each other in a desperate haze.

 

“Am I in trouble?” Jackson asked. “I just- I just wanted a blowjob and then they got like this after I came. I would finish them but I wasn’t sure if-“

 

“No, it’s fine.” Derek says, putting a hand up to stop Jackson. “They’re probably just a little needy.” Scott is behind him and he turns to see the Beta rubbing himself through his jeans.

 

Derek walks a few steps forward and puts his hands into his bitch’s hair, pulling them apart with soft tugs. They whine at the lost contact but Isaac looks up at him with burning violet eyes.

 

“Alpha,” he says, panting, still stroking his cock. “Need it, Alpha. _Need_ it, please.”

 

“Please,” Stiles mirrors, and his eyes are the same. “So _empty_.”

 

“I know, sweethearts,” He releases them and they starting rubbing their faces into his crotch, licking at the material as they let out soft whines of desperation. “Scott?”

 

“Yeah?” The beta is breathless.

 

Derek turns around and looks at Scott, letting his eyes burn a soft red. “You down for helping me out with them?”

 

Scott looks at him with surprise. “Are you- are you serious?”

 

“What? What about me?” Jackson asked.

 

“You’ve already gotten yours, Jacks. Next time, babe.” He pets Stiles’ and Isaac’s hair. “C’mon Stiles, you belong to Scott tonight, alright? We’re gonna get you guys taken care of.”

 

Stiles stops his whining and sniffs before he looks behind Derek and locks eyes with Scott. In less than a few seconds Scott has his hand full of Stiles, whose legs are wrapped around his waists and arms around his neck, pressing soft kisses into his throat, rubbing against him.

 

“Please fuck me Scott? Please? Promise I’ll be good, if you just fill me up, just wanna be full, full of you, wanna be fucked.”

 

And Scott wasn’t ready for the trainwreck of pheromones Stiles would be releasing. They hit him full on and he has his hands around Stiles waists, fumbling to unbuckle his belt because he needs to be inside of Stiles like _yesterday_ , needs to fuck him into the ground and get him full and sated and happy, needs that sweet hole clenching around him like it should already be doing. He lets out a growl he wasn’t aware he could muster.

 

“Scott.” He hears his voice laced with the power of Alpha and he stops to see what’s up. Derek is standing there, Isaac pulled to his side, kissing at his neck and begging for more. “Follow me. Bedroom.” Then Derek turns out of the kitchen.

 

Stiles is begging for more, right _now_ , but Scott steps, because he knows he’ll get to fuck Stiles tonight if he just follows his Alpha’s orders. If he doesn’t, then not only will he be in trouble, but worse: he’ll be left without an orgasm.

 

***

 

Derek doesn’t bother to complain about the haphazardly scattered bags in their room as he walks into it. He can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s got an arm full of Isaac. He kicks some of the bags out of the way until he reaches the bed and deposits Isaac softly onto it. The younger boy doesn’t want to let go, he noses Derek’s neck and runs his hands on his chest and the alpha takes the bitch’s face in his hands and kisses him softly, running a tongue over his lips. Isaac moans and grinds into his crotch.

 

Derek pulls back from the kiss after a few moments and pulls of Isaac’s shirt and it isn’t until he’s working on getting his pants off that he feels Scott and Stiles fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs. Somehow Scott’s shirt is already long gone and Stiles is fully naked, rubbing his cock against Scott’s abs. Momentarily, Derek and Isaac are distracted by the picture that Stiles makes with his beta peer. It’s pale skin against bronze, hard muscle against soft body. Stiles’ fingers are wrapped in Scott’s hair and their tongues are dancing where their mouths are connected, pressing and sliding together with harsh breaths.

 

Stiles is arching up into Scott’s body as the roll against each other, and a constant growl is falling from Scott’s chest, a sound Derek has never heard him make before.

 

“ _Alpha_.” Isaac says, breathless, turning back to him.

 

“Shhh, I know baby, come here. Let me take care of you.” He pulls the blond closer to him and makes quick work of his jeans.

 

***

 

Stiles smells _wet_.

 

It’s one of the only things that are splitting through his mind, as he kisses down Stiles’ neck. He stops to worry at a particularly interesting mole with his teeth, licking over the skin and biting down until Stiles moans into it. His mind is so tuned in on the body underneath him, he’s only vaguely aware of his Alpha and Isaac next to them.

 

It’s not the pre-cum wet he’s so familiar with, but it’s more similar to the scent he smells when Allison is particularly turned on. When she’s ready for him in every way, and he can just slide into that perfect body and lose himself.

 

It only turns him on more.

 

He reaches a dark nipple and wraps his lips around it, sucking hard like Allison likes it. Stiles moans and keens into it, gripping his hair harder. His dick is hard in his jeans and it almost hurts but he can’t bring himself to tear away from Stiles, he smells so good, so _wet_. He licks down his chest and stomach, worrying at the skin wherever he pleases. He follows the heavy, musky scent until he’s nosing at the slight hairs of Stiles’ crotch and he can feel the head of a dick sliding against his throat. It’s unfamiliar territory but it’s not a turn off. He sniffs and growls even more before taking a long look at the dick before him. It’s blushing red and leaking, and while he’s never given a blowjob he doesn’t hesitate to dive in and lick the shaft to the head, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. Stiles loves it, so he keeps going. It sits oddly in his mouth and is a bit obstructive, but he does the best he can with what he knows he likes. He opens his eyes to meet honey brown ones starting down at him, watching him suck a dick like he’s done it all his life.

 

His eyes dart over while he’s letting the cock in his mouth go as far down as he can and he can see that Derek has wasted no time at all; Isaac is on his back, legs in the air and Derek is between them, face buried firmly in Isaac’s ass, licking and slurping. It’s not until then that he notices the wet smell from Isaac too.

 

Scott pops off of Stiles’ cock and drifts down, licking between his thighs and at his balls before nosing further south and finding the source of the heavy scent. He pushes Stiles knees back until they’re at his chest and his ass spreads so easily, showing off that pretty pink hole so well.

 

And there it is, clenching open and closed. There’s moisture there that wasn’t there before, but it’s slick and arousing and Scott can’t help himself but to bring the tip of his tongue to it.

 

It tastes surprisingly similar to Allison.

 

With that, he really loses all abandon. He licks at Stiles’ hole repeatedly and pulls back to watch it clench from the attention. He nips at it and blows on it, wraps his mouth around it and sucks hard, jabs his tongue into hard and fast, licking up the taste of the slick that Stiles is producing. Stiles is moaning for it, rocking into and away from Scott’s tongue in his sweet hole. Scott makes Stiles hold his legs up so he can push off his pants and squeeze his cock while he eats Stiles out. He uses soft strokes because he’s already so close and he can feel Stiles clenching around his tongue, the pretty pink thing wanting something more, something bigger.

 

Eventually, it’s too much. He pulls back and looks at Stiles, holding his own legs up, ass spread wide, hole pink and wet and soft, his lips red and eye blown, a raging violet. He licks Stiles’ cock once before leaning up and kissing him again, making the boy taste himself like Scott has.

 

“Want your cock.” Stiles says immediately, scrambling to wrap arms around his neck. “Want it in me now. C’mon Scott, fuck me, please? Please?”

 

He sounds so needy. “Yeah, yeah,” Scott says, voice husky. “C’mon, ankles on my shoulders babe.”

 

Stiles complies immediately and they both moan when they feel Scott’s head rest against his hole.

 

***

 

Derek is watching when Scott finally sinks into Stiles. Has been watching this whole time while his mouth is vacuumed around Isaac’s hole, savoring the sweet flavor of his slick. It’s such a turn on, his pretty little bitches are slicking up already. Soon enough he won’t even need lube, he’ll just be able to slide in and breed them up to high heaven whenever he wants.

 

Isaac has been moaning for his cock for the past few minutes, and he knows the boy is ready, his hole is opening up so easily under his tongue, but he wanted to draw it out, wait until Scott couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He pulls away and takes off the rest of his clothes in a hurry before flipping Isaac over and pulling his hair, making him watch as Scott’s cock disappears into Stiles’ waiting hole. As the beta slides in a wide smile spreads on Stiles’ face and he sighs like he’s relieved. Scott doesn’t immediately start thrusting, his mouth is wide and his eyes closed as he takes it all in.

 

Derek pushes Isaac up until the four of them are in close proximity, Isaac’s face hovering over Stiles’. The two immediately start kissing, lapping at each other’s mouths needily.

 

“Look, Scott,” Derek says, letting a hint of Alpha seep into his voice. The beta’s eyes open and they’re blown to hell and he moans as he watches the two kiss. Scott starts thrusting softly, shivering with the pleasure of it all.

 

“Oh my god,” Scott says softly, pulling back and then pushing back in. “Oh my fucking god. Derek, he’s so soft inside.”

 

Derek moans, his blood is rushing so fast under his skin and he’s getting high off of this, off of them. He can feel it rushing to his head. “Warm and wet, too, huh? Squeezing just right around your cock, just like a good bitch should.” He’s watching Scott’s expression as the younger beta begins to pick up the pace, his dick shoving in and out of Stiles’ hole. Stiles and Isaac are still kissing, one of Isaac’s hands is stroking Stiles’ cock softly, the thumb rubbing the head.

 

“Watch me, Scott,” Derek says, because he doesn’t know why but he wants Scott to watch him do this. Wants Scott to watch him own Isaac. “Watch me.” Scott looks over while he thrusts to Derek’s eyes before they sink down to where Derek is holding his dick in hand, the head lined up perfectly with Isaac’s ass. He makes sure Scott is looking before he plunges in, soft and slow. The instant his head is in he moans and closes his eyes, but he knows Scott is still watching.

 

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Scott says. “Such a big cock, Alpha. Fuck him, please, I wanna see, please fuck him.”  


“Yeah Scott?” Derek says, smiling. “You wanna see your Alpha fuck his little bitch?”

 

“Yes. Yes, please Alpha,” Scott pants out, and when Derek opens his eyes Scott is still watching him sink into Isaac’s ass, but he’s moved Stiles’ legs to wrap around his waist and he’s pounding without mercy now. His hips are snapping hard and fast, making Stiles shudder with ever thrust, but the bitch doesn’t seem to mind, he’s moaning loud now with Isaac’s mouth on his neck.

 

“And you Stiles? Want me to fuck him?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Stiles says through breathless shivers. His eyes open slightly and look Derek straight on. “Please.”

 

As he sinks in the last few inches he grips Isaac’s hair and pulls him back until his mouth is at Isaac’s ear and the boy is moaning with it.

 

“And you Isaac?” He asks, nibbling on Isaac’s ear. “Want me to fuck you so hard you break? Want me to get you full and round, get some pups in you?”

 

The boy shivers and grinds back, makes his cock go in a little deeper. “Alpha, Alpha, please, please, want so much, need it, yes…” Isaac’s sentence trails off into a murmur of whimpers.

 

With that he pushes Isaac to the bed, grips his hips, and goes to town. The first thrust is the hardest, he snaps his hips and grinds up and Isaac actually screams, twisting his fingers into the bedding as Derek drills him. The inside is him is so warm and soft, so perfect, squeezing his cock just right, like Isaac is milking him. He wants to fill this boy up, fill him up so much his body has no choice but to get pregnant. Isaac is whimpering through his fucking but his hole is clenching hard around him and Derek can feel his eyes rolling back with how good it feels but he doesn’t need to see to know that they’re all watching him, even Scott, his handsome little Beta. He doesn’t need to see to know that they’re all his, that he owns them.

 

He opens his eyes again to see Stiles leaning up to kiss Isaac’s mouth as he’s similarly pounded by Scott, but Scott’s eyes are trained on Derek’s hips, watching him snap into Isaac’s hole. There’s a noticeable sound of wet skin slapping in the room, the scent of sweat and slick permeating the air and driving them all to greater lusts. Derek’s fucking so hard that he has to slow down, even thought the silky softness of Isaac’s ass is one of the greatest things he’s ever felt. He slows down and licks a stripe us Isaac’s neck, tasting his sweat. He lets himself fall softly onto Isaac’s body as he grinds in, twisting and rolling his hips. He kisses Isaac’s ears and neck softly and where he is now his face is a few inches away from Stiles’.

 

He takes a hand and runs it through Stiles’ sweat-damp hair and the pale boy looks up to him with purple eyes, his body rhythmically bouncing from where Scott is fucking him.

 

“How does Scott feel sweetheart?” he asks, kissing Stiles on the lips. “His cock feel good in your hole?”

 

Stiles nods, obviously beyond words, closing his eyes as he surrenders to the sensations. Derek moans and licks into his mouth and Stiles obediently lets him in and Derek suck on his tongue for a moment before another tongue slides it’s way into the kiss and for a few moments Stiles, Isaac and Derek are slipping their tongues against each other, sharing their mouths and breaths and lips. 

 

Eventually Derek leans up from the kiss and takes a breath, never missing a thrust into Isaac’s perfect hole. Stiles and Isaac go back to making out with each other but he gently grips Isaac’s hair and leads the boy to Stiles’ cock. Isaac eagerly latches on, sucking the head between his lips.

 

He trails his gaze from Stiles’ crotch to where a cock is sliding in and out of Stiles’ ass and his eyes jumps to Scott’s. Scott’s eyes are almost closed but they're trained on him and the boy looks so dazed, so out of it with pleasure and pheromones that he almost looks drunk. His whole body is damp with sweat and his lips are puffy red, his chest heaving with pants.

 

Derek folds Isaac up a bit more and that changes the angle of his fucking and he’s hitting Isaac’s sweet spot with every roll of his hips. The cock in his mouth muffles Isaac’s moans, but now he can much more easily reach Scott. He reaches over to run a hand through Scott’s hair and the beta’s eyes open up a little bit more, trailing to Derek’s mouth. Derek cradles the side of Scott’s face in a hand, watching as the boy thrusts.

 

“Does Stiles feel good, baby?” Derek asks, rubbing a thumb over Scott’s lips.

 

“So good,” Scott says breathlessly. “His hole feels so good, Alpha, so perfect.”

 

Derek smiles and leans over a bit more. “They’re our perfect little whores, aren’t they?”

 

Scott nods and there’s a moment between them before Derek closes the gap and their lips meet. Scott shudders at the contact but opens his mouth when Derek seeks entrance, and their kissing as they both fuck into the boys under them, their passions burning hot and slowly as their tongues roll together. Scott moans into it, sucking on Derek’s lips and Derek’s other hand goes to Scott’s back, sliding down until he can grip a firm cheek in his hand and push him forward, making Scott fuck deeper into Stiles.

 

“So beautiful Scott,” Derek says, kissing him once more. “You’re perfect. I want us to fuck our bitches until they come on our cocks, okay? And then we’re gonna fill them up, alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott says, thrusting slightly faster. “Wanna fill him up so bad, wanna come in his ass, Alpha.”

 

“I know baby, me too. But first, I wanna suck on your dick. Is that alright?”

 

Scott immediately nods. “Want that too- please.”

 

Derek nods and gives Scott a soft, slow kiss. He pulls away and begins to kiss down Scott’s neck and sucks on his nipples for a moment before continuing his mission downward. Eventually he comes face to face where Scott is thrusting in Stiles’ hole and he watches as the cock pulls out almost all of the way before diving back in. He lets his tongue fall out and he licks at the stretched skin, making both Scott and Stiles whine as he does so.

 

He stops Scott’s thrust with a hand to his stomach before he pulls Scott’s cock out himself, slowly so he can watch Stiles’ hole stretch around it. Once it’s out Stiles immediately starts whining, but Derek gives the gaping hole a few licks and kisses before stuffing two fingers inside, letting Stiles clench down on them. He then turns his attention on the cock in front of him; it’s hard and red, wet with click and warm in his grip. He lays it on his tongue and swipes up until the head is in his mouth and he can suck off the flavor of Stiles’ slick.

 

Scott moans and thrusts softly into his mouth and he allows it. He doesn’t waste time bobbing his head up and down, letting Scott’s dick slip between his lips. Fingers find their way into his hair as he blows his beta, and he smacks the cock on his tongue a few times before jerking it for a moment then sucking it again.

 

“Alpha, your mouth is so good, please kiss me again, please kiss me again, _fuck_.”

 

Derek gives sympathy to his poor beta and lets the dick slip from between his lips. He places the head against Stiles’ hole again and watches as Scott so easily falls into it, like it was sucking him in greedily. He leans back up and gives Scott what he asked for, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning as Scott tasted the flavor of himself.

 

“Alright baby,” Derek says, nosing Scott’s cheek. “Let’s make our bitches come, yeah? I wanna watch you fill Stiles up like the good bitch he is, alright?”

 

Scott nods. “Please touch me while I do Alpha, want your hands and mouth on me.”

 

“Of course,” Derek responds. He maneuvers himself so that he’s on his knees next to Scott. He pulls Isaac’s head away from where he was sucking on Stiles’ balls and puts him near Stiles’ mouth again- almost immediately the two kiss, hands flying on each other’s bodies. He sinks into Isaac again and starts thrusting, watching as Scott does the same to Stiles.

 

“Here we go,” Derek says. “Fuck him fast and hard, Scott. I’m right here with you.”

 

And then they’re racing to the finish line. Scott and Derek are making out, Derek holding Stiles’ legs, keeping them in place on Scott’s shoulders as they both thrust. Derek doesn’t need to keep Isaac’s hips close as he snaps his own and he can feel the way Isaac is clenching around him, as pulling him deeper and deeper that he’s close. He shifts his hips and then Isaac is moaning loud and Stiles is doing the same, their moans getting lost in each other’s mouths as they’re fucked into hysteria. Scott’s lips are soft and wet against his own, and he’s watching as he handsome beta fucks into his bitch, cock making long, hard strokes into that perfect ass.

 

“So close, Alpha,” Scott says against his lips, shivering. “Want to come so bad, so bad.”

 

“Just a little bit more, Scott, they’re almost there, then we’ll fill them up at the same time, me and you babe.” Scott’s eyes roll and he latches onto Derek’s mouth once more until he changes his angle and Stiles begins to shiver.

 

Stiles is bouncing back against every thrust, his eyes going white every time Scott snaps his hips back in. His orgasm doesn’t start out slow, he can feel it in his toes racing through his veins, a pressure in his abdomen spreading out until he’s shaking as Isaac kisses him, toes curling as the sensation shifts from in his bones to the surface of his skin and his keening into Isaac’s mouth as cum shoots from his cock and lands in long white stripes on his belly. He kisses Isaac through the aftershocks, sucking on his tongue as he feels Isaac gyrating his hips, breaths coming faster and faster until he stills and lets out one long, shaky breath that leaves him shuddering and coming on an exhale.

 

The clench around Derek’s cock means the end is near and he knows the same is true for Scott. He pulls back and Scott whines.

 

“Eyes open Scott, want to watch you come baby, want you to see me.” Scott’s eyes fly open and they lock gazes. “Eyes on me, same time, you ready?” Scott nods.

 

Derek lets his eyes go full Alpha, burning a bright, vivid red as lets the sensation run through his veins, the warmth of Isaac’s hole sending shockwaves through his body, a coil of pressure uncurling in his groin and his knot is growing and Isaac obediently pushes back into it.

 

“Scott, Scott,” Derek is breathless because he’s about to burst. “I’m gonna knot him Scott, gonna fill him up, holy shit-“

 

“Alpha-Derek, I’m gonna, Alpha-“ And then Scott groans, his body shudders and shakes but his eyes never leave Derek’s gaze. The beta is still balls deep inside Stiles but his hips don’t stop moving through the orgasm, just a long exhale of a shaky whimper that in turn makes Derek groan.

 

Within a few more thrusts Derek is bursting and he’s shaking just as hard, keeping his eyes locked with Scott as come shoots inside of Isaac, his knot quickly expanding as his shivers rush through him. Scott breaks the eye contact and wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck as Derek makes these abortive little thrusts, his knot already firmly embedded in Isaac’s ass.

 

It takes a few moments for the explosiveness of the experience to settle down, but by the time he comes back to himself Scott is nuzzling into his neck, leaving wet kisses on his chest. Derek gives himself a few moments to take a deep breath before he opens his eyes again.

 

Stiles and Isaac are kissing each other softly, their lusts replaced by exhaustion, but still wanting intimacy. Scott is close to him, arms wrapped around his body, sweat and warm, but comforting.

 

“That was amazing.” Scott says softly. “I- I never knew-“

 

“Yeah,” Derek interrupts. “That was fantastic.” He pulls Scott away from him and kisses him softly on the lips. “And now it’s time for sleep. The little ones are exhausted.”

 

Scott looks at Stiles and Isaac and smiles softly. “I can’t believe how amazing that was. But yeah, I’m spent.” Scott wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and they kiss again for a moment and Derek knows that Scott just wants to be close to his Alpha, wants the reassurance of his presence, but Derek needs to take care of all of them and get them to bed.

 

“C’mon, beta, I’m tied, we need to get them into sleeping position.” With a last quick peck they set to getting everyone settled. Derek can’t do much, but he does manage to get him and Isaac on their sides and under the covers. Isaac is already pretty much asleep by the time he’s in position, eyes closed and breaths coming softly. Derek watches as Scott moves Stiles next to Isaac and watches as they curl up together instinctively. Scott goes to turn off the light before slipping under the covers and spooning Stiles.

 

Soon, they’re all settled and soft breaths fill the room. Before he dozes off Derek lets a hand wander over until it’s settled on Scott’s who in return laces their fingers together.

 

“G’night, Alpha.” Scott says softly.

 

“Good night, Scott.” Derek responds, smiling into the back of Isaac’s neck.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the ending feel rushed/lame to anyone else? Or like what? I feel like I rushed it. I hope I didn't :( Sorry if I did. 
> 
> <3


End file.
